Tokyo Mew Moon III: Ichigo's Darkness
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: Upon the death of her best friend, Mew Ichigo gradually sinks to into darkness.  It is up to the Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew to not only stop Sailor Galaxia but also turn Ichigo back to the light before it's too late.
1. Prolouge

Tokyo Mew Moon III: Ichigo's Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika, Mew Erika, and her Inner Scorpion mode along with the Mew Mew's Super Modes, and Princess Crystal.

Prologue: Erika awakens!

It was like any other school day in Tokyo Japan, a school girl with blonde pigged tailed hair and blue eyes was running besides another red haired school girl. The one with red hair also had brown eyes both wore different school uniforms. For one thing the girl with blond hair's skirt was brown with the red haired girl's was Gray. Despite this difference, there was no doubt about it though, everyone that knew these two girls knew that the two were cousin. One of the girls was Ichigo Momoyia, and the other was Usagi Tsukino!

"This is going to be so good!" Usagi told her Cousin "You're best friend wakes up."

"It's about time!" Ichigo said with a smile on her face "She's lucky she fell asleep during the last two weeks of the year."

The two girls quicken their pace. The past year had been chaotic. With two enemies attacking the two girls. Why did two enemy forces attack them well Ichigo and Usagi were leaders of two powerful hero forces. Ichigo Momoyia was the leader and Princess of the Tokyo Mew Mew. Usagi was the allies of the Tokyo Mew Mew the leader of the Sailor Senshi, and the Moon Princess.

"It's a shame Kylie and Blueberry had to go back home" Ichigo told her cousin.

"Better late then never!" Usagi muttered "Chibi-Usa was a handful. Sadly I was glad she left."

Ichigo turned to Usagi "Oh cousin, how can you be so ungrateful, she's your future daughter."

"She's ungraceful to me!" Usagi shot back "Not unlike you."

"Just don't let Erika-chan catch you saying that about Chibi-Usa" Ichigo warned Usagi.

"Yeah, I suppose I should watch what I say about children. Erika-chan really was a great person around kids."

The two then ran around the bend towards a nice pink Cafe. It was the base of the Tokyo Mew Mew operation and a second hide out for both Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew other than Rei's place. The building was still a great distance away.

"So Usagi," Ichigo began as the girls slowed their running the blond haired girl turned to her cousin "Yes?"

"So when does Mamoru leave for America?" Ichigo asked.

Usagi sighed looking around "He leaves tomorrow afternoon. Why?"

"Perhaps Erika and Masaya could be with us" Ichigo suggested "After all I seem to think that you invited me."

"Plus with Erika-chan and Masaya-kun as his cousins they would want to come as well" Usagi agreed "Alright then, we'll ask her."

The two girls rushed in the cafe where two more girls greeted them. One of the girls had blue hair and wore a blue waitress uniform. The other had long black hair and wore her own school uniform.

"Surprise, surprise" the black haired girl taunted "You're late as usual Usagi-chan."

"Yeah so we are Rei-chan well, I er we sort of lost track of time" Usagi said.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile as she sighed laughing at her friend "What do you mean we, it was I that was looking at the clock at the Crane Arcade place."

"Okay...I'm Guilty" Usagi said.

The girl with blue hair looked at Ichigo "So are you ready for our friend to wake up?"

"Of course, we should also tell her that the conflict is over Mint" Ichigo said.

When they walked down to the basement, they were greeted by other girls four other waitresses, and three school girls. Each waitress were the same uniform only different colors. One waitress had green hair, green waitress uniform and green eyes, one had blond hair, yellow waitress uniform and brown eyes, the next waitress had long black hair, wore a purple waitress uniform purple eyes, the last waitress had blond hair and wore a beautiful white waitress uniform.

"Hey girls look our Princess is here!" the waitress in the yellow uniform said.

"Hey Ichigo" the girls greeted the Mew Mew leader.

Ichigo waved to her friends cheerfully "Hello girls!"

Usagi turned to her own friends, one had blue hair and wore the same uniform as she did, one had brown hair tied into a pony tail, the last one had long blond hair.

"You're lucky she hasn't waken up yet Usagi-chan" Rei joked.

On a bed lie a girl wearing a golden sailor outfit. She had scorpion claws which replaced her arms and a scorpion tail. This was another member of the Tokyo Mew Mew and the Second-in-Command of them, Mew Erika.

So far the Mew Mew in her Golden outfit didn't stir, but after a few more minutes, she opened her eyes. She glanced around asking out "W-W-W-Where am I?"

She continued asking questions or commenting "The last thing I remember is fighting Itachi, and Kisume" She sat up then viewed her friends "Girls?"

"You're safe Erika-chan" Mew Ichigo said "You defeated Itachi and Kisume!"

This got Mew Erika as the last thing she remembered was being caught in an illusion. She still looked puzzled "But you're Inner Scorpion managed to erase that illusion and ended up defeating them." a new female voice said.

This startled Mew Erika, she looked around to fine the Mew Mew's newest ally the aliens. The female one was their Princess, The alien Princess looks down "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, nice too see you awake. Mew Erika."

"Nice to see you too Crystal " Mew Erika said with a smile on her face, she looked at her self "Well I guess I should go back to normal."

She closed her eyes and undid her transformation. She looked around one last time "So where is the Dead Moon Circus?"

"We defeated them" Ichigo told her friend "They are no longer a threat."

"We did it while you were sleeping Erika-chan" Pudding said.

The Scorpion Mew Mew smiled "That's good,"

"We done it for you" Crystal said.

"Thanks girls" Erika said.

It was then Ichigo and Usagi pitched in to tell Erika everything that happened while she was sleeping for the two weeks.

Meanwhile outside Tokyo a lone figure had arrived at the same area where Mew Erika fought against Itachi and Kisume.

"There's no doubt about it" The figure said "Tokyo is close by," the figure looks ahead to see the city "Mew Erika host of the Inner Scorpion, tomorrow we will meet. And you will experience the power of a God "

The figure then began his approach towards Tokyo, Japan with one thing on his mind, to capture a certain Mew Mew's Inner Demon. It was then he was joined by six others nearly just like him. All six were determined to destroy Mew Erika.

**End of prologue.**

**Here is the last and final Tokyo Mew Moon prologue, Can Mew Erika defeat this new threat that's coming to Tokyo? Find out in the first chapter. Chapter 1: Battle: Mew Erika vs. Pain!**


	2. Chapter 1: Battle! Mew Erika vs Pain

Chapter 1: Battle Mew Erika vs. Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika, Mew Erika, and her Inner Scorpion mode along with the Mew Mew's Super Modes, and Princess Crystal.**

It was still the afternoon Ichigo, Usagi, Crystal and their friends were just getting done catching their friend Erika up to date of what had occurred while she was sleeping. She hated to admit that she wanted to see her future Daughter Kylie some more and wished that she would see her leave safely. She was shocked the Queen Nehelnia did try to make a comeback after the Dead Moon Circus was defeated after all Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew came together in one powerful showdown this was before the future daughters had to go back.

"So man I wish I could've seen some of those Mirror Dancers..." Erika said turning to her friends "Hold on I did that."

Makoto turned to Erika "Yes, you did take Mirror Dancers on, they were those monsters made out of glass back when you fought against Kunsite."

Erika glanced around forming a fist "That's right I remember those things."

"Luckily you didn't have to deal with a whole army of those things" Mint admitted "Oh and there was a good thing though" she looks at Usagi whom immediately knows where her friend is getting at "Oh yeah, Erika-chan, I got a new form."

Erika found herself smiling at her friends "I must say you girls were busy without me."

"We couldn't let evil win" Ichigo told her friend "Now the world is at peace once again."

Erika glanced around herself "Hopefully this peace can be maintained."

"It will be!" Lettuce found herself saying "Far as your boyfriend Ryou has seen, there isn't any evil enemy approaching us."

"If there were any other alien except for myself, Pie, Kish and Tart," Princess Crystal began then quickly ended it "Pie would've contacted us."

"That's right" Pie found himself saying "That's what I would do."

Erika turned smiling at her friends "Thanks girls, but I guess it's time to get back to every day life."

"Couldn't have put it better than you could Erika-san" a man's voice sounded.

The Scorpion Mew Mew turned to see her boyfriend. He had blond hair and was dressed as a rich college boy.

"Ryou-kun" Erika said as she hugged her boyfriend and he hugged her.

He let the girl go as she turned to address her friends "That's really great to here that you are all defeated the Dead Moon Circus in my absence. You all make me proud to call myself a friend to you all."

It was then Erika turned looking for Kylie but Ryou knew why even as she turned to him "I'm sure Kylie would've loved to stay here Erika-san, but she along with Chibi-Usa and Blueberry had to go back."

"I know and understand it " Erika said then she sighed "I just wish I could've seen them all off."

"It was a sad moment for Ichigo" Mint admitted "And for all of us Mew Mews."

"Don't forget us" Minako said "We were all sad they had to go."

"Yeah" Usagi sighed "Even Luna and Artemis's future daughter had to go back, those three really liked playing with Diana. Plus Blueberry and Kylie missed you dearly Erika-chan."

"I'm sure they did" Erika said she turned to her friends "So is anything else happening?"

Usagi nodded "Yeah Mamoru-kun is going to leave to America tomorrow, Ichigo and your brother Masaya are going with me to see Mamoru off. We were wondering if you'd want to be with us to see him off as well."

Hearing this she looked to see Masaya her twin brother standing with Ichigo "Erika-san, it's very nice to see you awake."

"Nice to see you too brother" Erika told him.

"So Erika-chan will you?" Ichigo asked her.

The second-in-command of the Tokyo Mew Mew turned to her best friend and smiled shaking her head "Of course I will."

She looks up at the room "Well, I guess the shop is going to open. I better get ready then."

She stands up and then walks to the bathroom to take her shower.

"She's right we do have a lot of work ahead of us" Ryou pointed out "If we want to keep this location a secret."

"Good idea" Ichigo said.

So Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Usagi, and Makoto began preparing for Cafe Mew Mew to open. It wasn't long before Erika would take her shower then help her friends in opening Cafe Mew Mew. For the rest of the afternoon and evening things looked peaceful. However it was then a figure in Akatsuki robes. He had red hair and and had a pin on his head. He came closer and closer to the city of Tokyo.

His eyes had a dangerous swirl in them "I've finally made it, Mew Erika, we will meet tomorrow, I do hope you are quite prepared for your last battle."

The figure then stopped looking around the city as he let out "Yes, tomorrow evening will be your ultimate but last battle as you are going up against a god."

So while the Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi prepared a fun evening with their friend Erika now completely awake working in the Cafe. The next morning would rise and sense the girls made plans to watch Mamoru off, Ichigo, Erika, Usagi, Masaya were wandering at the airport trying to see Mamoru off. As the girls and one boy got near the airport. Erika couldn't help but feel something was very wrong.

_What is this feeling? _Erika thought to herself knowing all too well that her Inner Scorpion would hear her thoughts.

**You're right darling, something is up** the Inner Scorpion said to her **Something very evil.**

_But the others defeated the main threat. So why am I detecting this?_

**Good question, don't start doubting your senses dear.**

_I won't_

Despite her feelings Erika then went with her best friend, twin brother, Usagi and Mamoru. Sadly before she could set one foot in the airport her senses rang off again.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked Erika as her friend tensed up for the second time that day. Before Erika could answer, Masaya saw a strange person. Once they saw the person, Erika, and Ichigo seen him too. Usagi followed although very late.

"Dark rob with clouds on them?" Ichigo asked Erika then she whispered "Could that person be on the same league as Itachi and Kisume were?"

Erika didn't answer for a while she was now frowning at the guy. It was as if she knew he was up to no good. Finally she answered as the figure seemed to disappear "I do think he was connected to Itachi and Kisume."

"Now come on Erika-chan" Usagi said gently "Let's go see you cousin off."

"You three go" Erika told them "This I need to get some answers."

Ichigo understood "Alright Erika-chan, be careful, last time these Akatsuki targeted you, you ended up sleeping for two weeks."

"I'll watch myself then" Erika told her "I just need to know what this guy thinks he is doing here."

With this Erika ran off towards where her senses were getting her.

"I hope she knows what she's doing" Ichigo told Masaya.

"I'm sure my sister does know" Masaya told her.

Ichigo and Masaya went with Usagi and Mamoru while Erika followed the loan figure.

"Well in the end it looks like Erika is on top of things once again" Masaya said to Ichigo whom sighed "Well it wouldn't be Erika-chan to not be concerned from something like that."

"That's true you and I know her well" Masaya said.

They stopped once they saw Usagi take off. They followed Usagi, In the airport Mamoru was seen looking outside at the airport. That was until a special announcement came on announcing Mamoru's flight would be departing soon.

Mamoru looked over towards Usagi as she asked out "Mamo-chan?"

"Usako? Mamoru asked turning over towards her.

For a while the two stood silent looking at each other but it was Usagi that walked over towards him slowly but surely. It would be Mamoru that spoke up first "I thought you weren't coming today because of school."

Usagi didn't answer she just spoke out "I'll be waiting!"

Mamoru and Usagi stared at each other for the longest time as Usagi continued " I'll be waiting for you."

For some odd reason Ichigo couldn't help but join in her cousin as she saw Usagi's eyes filling with tears.

"You okay?" Masaya whispered.

"Yeah" Ichigo whispered back "It's just that she's getting into the mood and well it's catching onto me."

It was then Mamoru then spoke "For the time being, I will be busy that I won't contact with you often."

Usagi pressed her hands together "That's alright...! I'll write you everyday...! So,"

This time tears were flowing from her eyes "Oh-no, I planned to see you off with a smile today..."

"Usako" Mamoru began unaware that Usagi's mood was somehow hitting Ichigo as well "This is so romantic" the Mew Mew Princess whispered "It's just like one of those romance movies, that it's catchy,"

Usagi heard her name called and looked up as Mamoru brought out a box then commanded her "Open it."

Usagi took the box and opened it. Inside the box was a golden ring with a ruby gem in the middle.

"Mamo-chan! This is...!"

It was as if Ichigo knew what it was as well and she found herself smiling for her cousin's future while still trying to keep her own tears away.

After taking the box, he then went onto his knees then after saying "Here" put the ring on her ring finger.

Usagi was then blushing as Mamoru straighted up "I love you, Usagi."

This brightened Usagi's mood and she ran towards him and hugged him "Thank you! I'll treasure it!"

For a while the two stood silent looking at each other, then the two kissed.

"Now" Mamoru said "I have to go."

"Not without us seeing you off as well" Masaya said as he and Ichigo walked forward.

Usagi turned to Ichigo her cousin as Mamoru turned "Ichigo-san, Masaya-kun I would've thought you two would've went to school."

"Well we wanted to see you off" Masaya told him.

"Aren't you going to say anything cousin?" Usagi asked Ichigo whom was silent. She brought up an arm to wipe her own eyes "Sorry, at the moment can't say anything."

Mamoru then remembered as he turned to Masaya "Masaya, where's your sister, didn't she you know wake up."

"She did" Usagi said but it was Masaya that answered fully "Sadly just one day after she woke up, her scorpion senses went off again and she's following this man that might be with the Akatsuki. Believe us if she didn't sense the guy she would be here."

Mamoru turned to Masaya "Masaya, in my absence, I want you to protect Usagi just as you protect Ichigo."

"You got it" Masaya said.

"Well then" Mamoru said to the three "Tell Erika-chan I said good bye and that I wish she be safe."

Masaya nodded "I'll be sure to tell her."

"Be safe yourself" Mamoru told Masaya.

After one last reassuring nod from Masaya, the three watched Mamoru walk off and into his plane.

Unaware that this would be the last they would see of Mamoru. While this was going on, Erika was indeed following the person. Suddenly the figure stopped running and Erika stopped as well "Stop right there! I know you're from that Akatsuki organization."

The figure turned revealing to her his features.

"Spill it Pierce-head! Who are you?" Erika shouted.

"I am Pain, Leader of the Akatsuki. And I know you quite well from what Itachi and Kisume said, Mew Erika host of the Inner Scorpion."

This caught her off guard and she held up her pendent "**Mew Mew Erika...Metamorphis!**"

With this she transformed into her Mew Mew form and she looks at Pain "Itachi? And Kisume? How? I defeated them."

Pain looks at the Mew Mew "Believe it or not even though you fought against the real ones in the end you ended up destroying only mere pawns."

She looks at the guy strangely "You and your organisation have a lot to answer."

"Answers that you will take to your grave" Pain said.

Mew Erika got into a defense position "I don't know what you or your organisation is after, but here me out, I will not let you or anyone that's evil threaten the peace."

"Peace?" Pain demanded towards her "Once I've acquired your Inner Scorpion, and the other tailed beasts, the world will be at peace."

"I don't know anything about these so called tailed beasts" Mew Erika warned Pain "But I will tell you this I will never hand the Inner Scorpion over to anyone especially ones that are evil."

"Evil?" Pain asked her "I'm not the one that's evil, as a god, I must eliminate anyone that has different opinion. I'll ask you once Mew Mew, give her to me"

"I can't" Mew Erika told him "If I let anyone take her."

"You'll die" Pain told her he then began walking over to her "You're going to die anyway, I was giving you a chance to die peacefully,"

She eyed him carefully waiting for him to make his first move as he eyed her as well "But it looks like you want to be stubborn until the end."

The Mew Mew's eyes narrowed eyeing him carefully. She positioned herself "If I could defeat Itachi and Kisume, I can defeat you."

"This isn't a contest you can win" Pain remarked "And I'll show you why!"

With this he clapped his hands upon doing this a powerful wind blew over Mew Erika and it blown her over quite a few feet. She was able to regain her posture "If that's how you want to play it, I'll play along! **Ribbon Erika Venom!**"

Mew Erika aims her claws and Tail at Pain then unleashes her venomous blasts at him. Pain is struck by it only for him to turn into wood. Then appear at Mew Erika's side. She carefully eyed him but not before he kicked her to where he was before taking the attack she landed on her back on the hard ground.

"That was the same thing Itachi used on me" Mew Erika began as she stood on her two feet.

"All Shinobi can do it" Pain said.

It was then Mew Erika then she was caught off guard by what happened next. Five other figures rushed in onwards towards her. Her senses caught this movement but she couldn't really dodge all of their attacks. These attackers punched or kicked her. When ever she blocked a kick another would rudely kick her in the back. She would whirl around but even with her senses she couldn't see them all coming at her. Finally one punched her in the chest knocking the wind out of her. She stumbled gasping for breathe but not before she sensed what happened next. One of the figures drew dark coloured blades that looked like sticks. She saw the one slash her and only was almost able to avoid the slices. She avoided it to her chest but not to her sides. They strike her and she kneels onto the ground bleeding from her wounds. She then found herself unable to move for a while even as the five figures were with the one she had been fighting.

"What is this?" she asked out still gasping for breathe while trying to move her arms from her bleeding sides.

"These are Chakra Disruption Blades" Pain told her "You were lucky to avoid being stabbed by these blades, for if you were, I would be able to control you. None the less though you were still injured by them in which case you won't be able to move for few minutes"

It was then Mew Erika saw the guy's eyes, they were circular.

"I see you now notice my godly Kekkei Genkai the Rinnegan" Pain spoke again.

_Is that what he calls that_

**Not good, so this is Pain after all, pull yourself together dear this is a real threat to you and me.**

_Really I didn't notice._

The effect of the Chakra Disruption Blades wore off and she stood up. She glanced around to face not one, two or three opponents but six!

"Now it seems like you're getting it" Pain spoke to her "In case you are wondering these are my fellow Paths. In the end of this battle you will find out challenging me and my Six Paths was a big mistake."

Mew Erika looked at Pain and the other six paths with more determination in her eyes then ever before "I don't care how many of you there are, I still won't surrender her. I'll just have to take them all on!"

"Fine" Pain told her "Then I'll have to kill you which I don't mind."

With this the six Paths charged Chakra Disruption Blades drawn from each one. One by one these six paths came at her. Carefully she grabbed one of the Path Chakra Disruption Blades with both hands. She carefully timed the next attack right then just as another Path came at her back she stung it. Unlike most enemies that she stung this surprisingly didn't take him off guard. With all her might she gripped harder on the Path whose Chakra Disruption Blades was still wedged between her claws. She then whirled around taking the remaining paths off guard a bit.

"What goes around comes around!" Mew Erika announced as she let go of the Chakra Blades. The path went sailing along with it's weapons.

Mew Erika found herself smiling at Pain but this turned into a frown as these Paths didn't seem to be impressed at all, it was as if this Pain person expected this from her.

"This is truly the honour in fighting you Mew Mew" Pain spoke and one of the Paths, the one pulled out it's hand which was attached to a cord causing the Mew Mew to second guess what was going to happen next.

"Not good" She groaned sweat dropping even.

"Try this, **Flaming Arrow Missiles!**" the Path shouted.

The missiles were then fired. The Mew Mew tried her best but one of the Pains then let loose another burst of wind. The gust of wind blew Mew Erika upwards into the air and she aimed her claws and tail "**Ribbon Venom Shield!**"

She then formed a powerful venomous shield based on Mew Ichigo's barrier. This barrier held as the missiles hit it. Explosions sounded but the Mew Mew landed safely on the ground expertly on her feet.

She looked up _I somehow was able to pull that off._

Suddenly she caught sight of three coming at her "WHAT?"

She watched as the missiles came at her then slammed into her. Explosions were seen and the Six Paths thought they struck her. When the smoke cleared however, Mew Erika was still standing burned but alive. Her opponent just looked at her "It's as if Kisume and Itachi knew whom they were speaking of. This is to be expected of you."

"What are you trying to say?" Mew Erika asked still standing up bravely "That you are a God?"

The girl's words caused the Paths to smile "Exactly. Give it up you're no match to a God."

"No one is truly a god" Mew Erika told him "Not even myself."

Pain just looked at her frowning as the Paths extracted their Chakra Disruption Blades "It appears you defy me, I'll show you the power of a God."

"Not until I beat you first!" Mew Erika shouted activating her Inner Scorpion Mode.

Her normal claws became scissor like, her tail grew a giant stinger then her whole body was outlined with orange. Normally if the Inner Scorpion would've taken over her eyes would've been eerie demonic orange.

"Ah yes," Pain said without fear at all "Kisume and Itachi told me that you can control her. Too bad you're going to need her to over take you if you want to stand a chance against me."

"Want a Bet?" Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode demanded.

The six Paths of Pain charged the Mew Mew. She charged in using her unique speed.

While the two were fighting Princess Crystal was coming home from the human school when she heard the sounds of fighting. Taking flight to the skies, the Alien Princess then saw what was happening and her eyes widened with fear as six nearly identical attackers attacked Mew Erika while she was in her Inner Scorpion Mode. Normally Princess Crystal would've thought of helping Mew Erika but the Mew Mew's condition told her otherwise.

Quickly Crystal teleported and tried to find Ichigo. Ichigo had just gotten out of the airport, when she saw Princess Crystal.

"Crystal-san what's wrong?" she asked as the Alien Princess was out of breathe of having not only teleporting but running as well.

"Erika-chan is in danger!" Crystal said "She's fighting against this Akatsuki guy."

This got Ichigo "How is she doing?"

"Not good" Crystal said "But we might be able to save her if you and I act quickly."

"Then let's hurry" Ichigo said she took out her pendent whispering to herself "Please keep him busy Erika-chan." She then kissed her pendent "**Mew Mew, Angel Metamorphis!**"

With this Ichigo Momoyia changed into her Mew Mew form. She had a white angelic dress with angelic wings, she still had her cat ears and cat tail. Now she was ready for the fight "Come on Crystal-san, let's go save Erika-chan if we can."

With the alien Princess at her side, the Mew Mew Princess rushes off to try to save her friend.

Back in the battle, Mew Erika and Pain were truly going at it. Her Inner Scorpion Form was facing off quite dangerously against his Paths but the numbers were starting to take it's toll on her. She barely avoided one swipe from the Chakra Disruption Blades. She was now panting bleeding from countless wounds mostly from those deadly blades he had. These worked even when she was in her Inner Scorpion Mode but so far he hadn't been able to successfully stab her.

She tried one more attack "Ribbon, **Erika Destructive Venom!**"

Her attack washes over the Paths and for a while it seems to do the job! She was now quickly looking at her wounds. They were mostly Chakra Disruption Blades wounds that were just slashes sure they had an effect on her causing her to take more dangerous attacks from each of the Paths.

_These things work so well together_ Mew Erika thought _There has got to be a way to defeat them_

**These Paths are becoming an annoyance even to me** the Inner Scorpion agreed **It's taking all I have to stop the effects of the Chakra Disruption Blades.**

_I figured that was your doing when he mentioned that normal people don't recover as quick as I did._

**You know me, always watching over you.**

_Glad to hear that_

Suddenly she predicts movement and with one mighty swing she dodges a stab completely then with her tail destroys one of the Paths as she strikes it in the heart.

"One down" she said "Five more to go."

"Impressive Mew Mew" Pain finally spoke up "But do you not think I've predicted you could handle one of my Paths?"

She growled out "Oh come on, you knew from a fact that I could take one of your Paths out? Oh come on no one could easily do that!"

She catches movement again and nearly completes the same thing on a second Path but it dodges her sting but not before she kicks it in the face. Two more come at her but with two punches she sends them back.

Suddenly the fifth Path blows her away with a clap of it's hand. The others recover seemingly to throw their Chakra Disruption Blades like a harpoon. The Mew Mew's eyes widened in surprise at seeing that these weapons can be used like this. She manages to dodge them all but two. The two weapons that did hit her strikes her in the stomach and one in the left shoulder. They didn't just hit her causing her to bleed but pinned her against a parked car. It's warning sirens went off.

Now the Mew Mew knew that a stomach injury was a dangerous injury. She knew that if she didn't get any medical help soon that she might die even if she won the battle "This bites" she mutters as more of her blood come out from the weapons.

"Oh it's about to get even worse" Pain said and to her eyes one of the Paths that was still alive comes over the destroyed one and somehow revives it.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Mew Erika shouted "One of your Paths can revive the fallen one!"

"Of course" Pain spoke again "This is another reason why you can't win this fight, you might be able to destroy one of them, but in the end you won't be able to destroy them all."

Seeing his chance to attack the pinned Mew Mew, the revived Path pulls out it's hand causing Mew Erika to sweat drop "Not this again."

"**Flaming Arrow Missiles!**" the Path shouts unleashing it's missiles.

Even though she was pinned Mew Erika aims her claws slashing out at each of the missiles hoping that at least she could prevent any more damage to her. She faltered against three of them and they exploded causing not only the Mew Mew to get injured but the car to explode too. The Mew Mew went flying and was lying on the ground in deep pain from having sharp car metal in her.

"That should've ended it" Pain spoke up even while he saw Mew Erika moving slowly but surely.

For some odd reason the Paths didn't advance on her and watch her attempts to get up on all fours "I will not lose." she spoke up each time trying to get up.

"It's pointless to fight on" Pain spoke up to her "Just stay down so we can take her."

"I will never stay down" the Scorpion Mew Mew said.

"Mew Erika!" a voice sounded.

The Paths turned to see Mew Ichigo and the alien Princess, Crystal. The Mew Mew Princess and Alien Princess gasped at Mew Erika's situation. They saw that she was burned severely, bleeding from everywhere, pieces of what appeared to be car metal in her, and two black harpoons in her, one in her stomach and one in one of her shoulders! For some odd reason Mew Erika couldn't help but smile as she thought _They came!_

**But if you're struggling against these Paths of Pain, what makes you think they can help you?**

_Good point but the odds will be lower._

"Who are you and why do you want to hurt my best friend?" Mew Ichigo demanded to the Akatsuki leader with a threatening look. Princess Crystal noticed that look as she has never seen the Mew Mew Princess look so angrily.

"It is none of your business. I have no interest on you or the other. Leave here or you too will suffer." Pain spoke coldly to the Mew Mew Leader as she got even more angry. She brought up her Mew Aqua Rod as she pointed it to the so-called god. She shouts as she fires her pure white energy blast: "I have no interest, then he's my counter saying! **Ribbon...Purification Burst!**"

"Foolish girl. **Almighty Push!**" Pain says as he slams both hands and unleashes a powerful whirlwind blast that completely counters Mew Ichigo Angel Mode's most powerful attack. She looked in horror as she was no match against him.

"Now you will regret that. Die." Pain said as he quickly withdrew his Chakra Blades then with massive speed come over towards the Mew Mew Princess aiming them directly at her heart as he charged.

_No,!_ Mew Erika Thought_ he's going to kill her off the back!_

The Mew Mew Princess's eyes widened seeing the Path come at her.

Mew Erika wouldn't see what happened to her Princess and finally found the strength to get onto all fours then onto her two feet speaking up what might be her last words "You can try to take me down Pain, you can even try to kill me, but"

She watches as the Path advances on Mew Ichigo Angel Mode then Mew Erika burst into a blinding speed herself "If you ever target my Princess, I will not stay down!"

With her blinding speed she hoped she was going to make it in time. Mew Ichigo watches with horror as the Path comes near her the Mew Mew Princess didn't have time for her motto and Princess Crystal couldn't react in time to bring out her weapon to save her fellow allied Princess. The Mew Mew Princess closed her eyes waiting for the Path to stab her then she heard the stab of these weapons but then felt blood spatter all over her face and dress. The Mew Mew Princess opened her eyes and gasped.

**End of chapter. This includes the very first chapter of Tokyo Mew Moon III. I have decided to end this chapter with a cliff hanger. So who do you think took the stab for Mew Ichigo? The result will be explained in the second chapter! So stay tuned for. Chapter 2: Death of a Friend.**


	3. Chapter 2: Death of a Friend

Chapter 2: Death of a Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika, Mew Erika, and her Inner Scorpion mode along with the Mew Mew's Super Modes, and Princess Crystal.**

It had all happened so quickly. One moment Mew Ichigo Angel Mode, and Princess Crystal arrived to see a badly beaten up Mew Erika. She had indeed been fighting against six identical attackers. In her anger Mew Ichigo Angel Mode tried to help her best friend by attacking one of Pain's Paths. Only for it to easily stop her most strongest attack and for it to charge her. She had briefly closed her eyes and nearly waited for her death to come. Then suddenly she heard the stab then felt blood poor over her face and even her dress. The Mew Mew Princess opened her eyes and gasped!

Standing in front of her was her best friend Mew Erika had taken the deadly attack right in her own heart. The Scorpion Mew Mew was still standing in front of Mew Ichigo Angel Mode with Pain's Chakra Disruption Blades still sticking out of the Mew Mew's chest! Now for some odd reason this caused the Path that had nearly killed Mew Ichigo to speak out.

"What?" he asked "This wasn't meant for you."

"Mew Erika" Mew Ichigo began "Why?"

**Sadness and Sorrow begins to play**

"Simple" Mew Erika said as the Path removed it's Chakra Disruption Blades from the Mew Mew's chest, and she eyed the Path aiming her tail then with one mean swipe of her tail not only slashed the Path away but sliced it in two, then she nearly fell into Mew Ichigo's arms. The Mew Mew Princess's eyes filled with tears as she knew the blow was fatal to her best friend. Not only did this happen to bring tears into the Mew Mew Princess's eyes but it was what Mew Erika spoke placing hre claw hand to the Mew Mew Princess's face "Because...You are my Princess, I can't let anyone endanger you. Because...You are my Princess... and my best friend. I can't let anyone endanger you, no matter what."

"Erika-chan" Mew Ichigo begged then she lied to herself "You're going to get better, Crystal-san has powerful healing magic."

Princess Crystal knew something wasn't right and acted quickly as the remaining five Paths came forward with Pain thinking _So she's taken down two of my Paths. Still not good enough._

The newly five remaining Paths charged in but this time Princess Crystal was ready, she gathered up light energy in her palms then she clapped them thinking _I've got to complete this, please ancestors, lend me some more power._

The Alien Princess then focused enough energy then shouted "**Light Tornado!**"

With this she let her spell loose the spell caused light energy to filter down in form of a tornado. The attack strikes all five Paths which was so powerful that the light the tornado had was so bright that it blinded even the Rinnegan**.**

Then after this Princess Crystal looked over towards Mew Ichigo "We don't have much time, if this foe wasn't so strong to do this to Mew Erika, my tornado won't last long."

"Then we've got to get some distance" Mew Ichigo told her fellow allied Princess and the Alien Princess nodded "I have the perfect place for us to retreat to."

"There isn't any time to think on this matter" Mew Erika said causing the two to look at her, the Mew Mew's wounds were indeed fatal as Mew Ichigo Angel Mode turned to Crystal "Quickly, give her some of your best healing spells."

Mew Erika brought her claw up to Mew Ichigo "I'm sorry My Princess, but even though it's a good thought, you know that my wounds are fatal."

"Mew Erika" Mew Ichigo told her "Please don't say that,"'

She turned to Princess Crystal tears in her eyes "Save her."

Even the Alien Princess knew it was pointless "I'm sorry Mew Ichigo, even though I have a lot of magical powers, and healing is my speciality, but that is only when the wounds are Critical but when wounds are fatal, even I can't do anything."

"No!" Mew Ichigo said looking at her dying friend "Erika-chan."

She was a little worried when Mew Erika's eyes closed "No don't leave me! Erika-chan."

Mew Erika heard her best friend "Please, when I do go, I have one last request."

"Who is it too?" Mew Ichigo asked.

Mew Erika turned opening her eyes looked up at Princess Crystal "I wouldn't have thought I'd be happy to see an alien when I'm dying, my last request is to you."

"I'm listening" the Alien Princess told her while Mew Ichigo held onto her dying friend.

Mew Erika closed her eyes as she spoke her dying request "Crystal, I would like you to when I die, to remove my Inner Scorpion!"

"What?" Mew Ichigo and Princess Crystal shouted.

**WHAT?** The Inner Scorpion announced.

As if hearing this Erika then spoke to her Inner Scorpion mother _Please, mother, Pain is after me because he wants you! By letting Crystal remove you and hiding you some place, Pain will have little chance in finding you. And if you can survive being out of me, please if Crystal finds some place for you I want you to aide them but only if you deem it necessary._

**Well, you are dying anyway and you've been an excellent daughter one I wish would never die, but seeing as you have done your best, I will bow down to your wishes.**

_Thanks mother_

It was then Mew Erika's eyes closed listening to hear if Crystal would also do what she wished. It took a while but the Alien Princess finally gave a tearful nod "Alright, I'll do it."

As she slowly closes her eyes to die, she looks up as she remembers all the adventures, all the laughs, the sad times, the good times, everything of every year, day, minute and second. Everything was like a great life, to the very end. She then saw a flash of everyone together as they laughed and smiled.

She slowly says to herself as she looks directly at the Mew Ichigo as the sky shines on her: "This has been a crazy ride. I could of choice to be a normal girl and live a long life, but this was worth it. And... it was because I met you... Ichigo-chan. I couldn't have ask for a great friend like you."

"Thank you, everyone, Ichigo. Thank... you." Erika says one last time to herself as she closes her eyes one last time as she was smiling to the end.

Mew Erika's body was becoming limp in Mew Ichigo's arms as she spoke to her best friend "Ichigo-chan, I really enjoyed our time together, thank you for being my friend, and good luck without me."

Then with these words Mew Erika's body went limp and her arms fell to the ground. Mew Ichigo stared at Erika in total shocked as she transform back to her normal human form. She couldn't stop staring as tears came falling on her eyes to face and then on Erika.

"Erika-chan," Mew Ichigo shouted shaking Erika's body trying to wake her "Erika-chan! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Mew Mew Princess was now on her knees tears of sorrow fell from her eyes as Princess Crystal tried to keep on a straight face but failing rapidly, Erika was gone and she knew it even as she placed a hand on the Mew Mew Princess's back "She's gone."

"Erika-chan" Mew Ichigo muttered "It can't be."

Princess Crystal then walked over to her "There is little time left and I must do what your friend requested me to do."

Mew Ichigo turned looking up "Sense she asked you too, I won't stop you, go ahead."

"I'm sorry" The alien Princess said "This is a terrible blow to us all."

She looks at Mew Ichigo whose face was full of sadness and sorrow as she stood up watching the light "Quickly please do what she asked."

The alien Princess nodded aiming her hand at the dead Mew Mew's chest then with her people's ability was able to remove the Inner Scorpion from Mew Erika's body.

Mew Ichigo turned towards the alien Princess "Go! You're tornado is dying if this guy sees the Inner Scorpion out he'll come to get it!"

The alien Princess nodded "I'm on it!"

With this Princess Crystal vanished. Leaving Pain to face Mew Ichigo whom was still holding Mew Erika's lifeless body muttering "Erika-chan why you?"

The remaining five Paths seemed to watch the Mew Mew Princess as she eyed the villain with a teary face. Her face seemed to make Pain think of taunting the Mew Mew "Is this the first time you lost someone precious to you?"

Mew Ichigo looks at Pain as he continues his taunt while she makes her own challenge "This is my best friend! Of course I'm upset about this, anyone who losses their best friend would be like this! But I know what'll make her death worth it-"

"Forget it" Pain said to her causing her to frown as he taunted her "I don't fight weak beings."

"Weak Beings?" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode asked.

"Yes" Pain told her "You're friend was very worthy of fighting against me, you aren't even worth being my next victim."

"Not worth it?" she repeated feeling a bit more bad about the situation.

"You are weak compared to your friend" Pain finished his lecture "Because of this you are not worthy of dying by a God's hand."

He strolls over to the two but feels that the Inner Scorpion had vanished from Mew Erika's body "Interesting, this Inner Demon has left it's host, I must try to think of a way to track it down."

Mew Ichigo held up her weapon pointing it towards Pain "You still dare to attack me? Even when your friend died for you. I do hope her sacrifice was worth it."

This got Mew Ichigo even more how cruel could this guy be? She had nearly heard enough about this guy whom acted like it was no big deal to lose someone close to you.

"I'll let you live to morn over your friend, but know this when I find out what happened to the Inner Scorpion was your doing, I'll be back to haunt you."

**End of Sadness and Sorrow**

With this the just as mysterious as Pain arrived he easily revived the fallen Path then left. With Mew Ichigo shaking her head wondering what to do. When Pain left, Mew Ichigo turned to Mew Erika's body then after sobbing picked her friend up and carried her. The Mew Mew Princess returned to Cafe Mew Mew where Usagi, the rest of the Inner Senshi and the remaining Tokyo Mew Mew team waited for her to return. Crystal had already beaten the Mew Mew Princess to the Cafe, where she and her alien Guardians, Kish, Tart, and Pie looked at her with sorrow.

"Ichigo-chan!" Usagi shouted "You're okay!"

She then noticed Ichigo holding Mew Erika then looked at her "Mew Erika-chan! What happened?"

"She's dead" Ami said.

Ichigo let her friend's body go as Usagi ran over towards Mew Erika "Oh come on Mew Erika! Stop pretending you're dead!"

Ichigo's face told Usagi that Mew Erika wasn't pretending then she got it "No! Erika-chan..."

All of the Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi felt this sting. They knew it was a horrible blow to their allied forces. Princess Crystal, Kish, Tart and even Pie knew that it wasn't an easy thing to over come Mew Erika even in her Inner Scorpion Mode. They three aliens looked at Mew Erika's wounds and remembered that the only time they saw Mew Erika's wounds like this was when she tried single handingly to take on Deep Blue.

Even with her Inner Scorpion taking over, Deep Blue was more than a match to her and easily defeated her in the end. Now admitting that Mew Ichigo found a Mew Aqua in time before Erika could die from her injuries against the alien God saving the Mew Mew from death. This time when the Scorpion Mew Mew took these fatal injuries, it was indeed what fatal injuries were fatal.

The four aliens, Sailor Senshi, and Tokyo Mew Mew including Mew Ichigo were hanging their heads. Some were crying even more. It was then two cars pulled up into the Parking lot of Cafe Mew Mew. Out of one came Ryou and his assistant Kiiechiro. Out of the other came a blond haired girl that dressed like a boy, a teal haired woman, followed by a younger black haired girl. The ladies were Haruka Tenoh, Michiru, Hotaru Tomoe, and Setuna Mina the four Outer Sailor Senshi.

"Ichigo what happened?" Ryou demanded.

The Mew Mew Princess's eyes filled with tears "I'm not sure anymore! One moment she was alive the next she's gone!"

"Erika-chan" the blond haired woman said she looks down "I want to know who done this to you!"

Once more Ichigo felt bad "I didn't catch his name but he was a member of the same organization as Itachi and Kisume."

"Akatsuki" Ichigo said with a sad look.

"This Akatsuki attacked her more than just once" Haruka said bringing up a fist "And this time they made a back mistake in killing our friend, I'll make them pay."

It was then Crystal brought up "I was there when that guy killed her, that man was out of this world, I mean he was human that's a fact but, he was stronger and faster than any human I've met. So fast that his fatal blow couldn't be prevented by me or Ichigo."

"And too much for Mew Erika" Hotaru said with sorrow in her voice she hadn't really known Mew Erika but she knew from what she was told by her foster parents that Mew Erika was in fact raised in the past by her own past father. That meant they were sisters in the past.

"Erika-san" Ryou said as he walked over to her lifeless body, seeing his girlfriend dead it brought so many bad memories to him. It brought back the time where his mother, father, and his pet dog was killed by the Aliens "This can't be happening!"

Even Masaya her old twin brother was looking at her body in disbelief.

"Sis, I told Mamoru that I would wish you luck...Looks like I'm not able to do it after all. I'm sorry, I'll miss you."

"This can't be happening!" Usagi shouted "Why her of all of us. This is just wrong!"

Then she began crying.

Ichigo just didn't say anything. She just kept on looking at her friend's body. Eyes full of sorrow and not knowing what had just went down.

"We have to give her a funeral" Ami said sadly "It is the least we can do for her now."

"She's right" Lettuce said "I do hope her death isn't a message telling us, there is more to come."

"Let's hope not" Michiru and Rei admitted they too didn't want to know what was going to happen. The two were psychic but their powers were no match to Erika's senses.

Sadly Ichigo could only look at her friend and barely could shake her head yes. Finally after ten painful minutes the Mew Mew Princess slowly shook her head it was the best thing to do. Ryou took Erika and laid her down on the ground knowing that once buried she wouldn't be coming back. For the second time in her life the Mew Mew Princess could've sworn Ryou had tears coming down his face muttering "Erika-san, why is it always me that losses someone important to my life?"

_Ryou-kun_ Ichigo thought then she hung her head _I'm sorry, I was too weak to save my own friend and your future wife._

**Grief and Sorrow plays**

While Ryou took the former Mew Mew Second-in-Command and continued to morn over the loss. While the rest of the girls went to get ready for the funeral. A few hours later, the girls including Masaya Aoyoma arrived back at Cafe Mew Mew which was closed for the evening. Normally the Cafe would've been there to serve customers and peaceful place. Right now though it wasn't the place.

The remaining six Tokyo Mew Mew, the four Aliens, and all of the Sailor Senshi including the Outer Sailor Senshi appeared. Each of heroines were docked in black dresses. The heroes were docked in tuxedos. Erika's lifeless body was on a beautiful table near her coffin. There were many speeches from all heroes but perhaps the most beautiful speech was what the Alien Kish spoke up about the Mew Mew and he had to say many wonderful things about her.

Kish walked up to the podium clearing his throat. Then he began his speech even though he tried to act tough like Erika's death wasn't bothering him, it clearly was shown on his face. He looked over to the Tokyo Mew Mew, the Sailor Senshi and his fellow Aliens along with Princess Crystal then began his speech "Well, where do I start?" he asked them then he remembered "Oh yeah, now I remember!"

He turned addressing the slain Mew Mew "I know you can't here me Mew Erika, but if you could, I'm sure you'll be pleased on what I have to say." He paused looking at the others "Before I met any of you Tokyo Mew Mew, I was sure that I could get Kitty."

Hearing this Ichigo's ear perked up and she was about to interrupt him but he silenced her "Please I know how much you hate me calling you Kitty, Ichigo, but please that is going to not change, anyway then we met Mew Erika."

He paused at this as he let out a sob "One of the best heroes and warrior I have ever faced in my life, with the possible exception of the Blue Knight a few times, she always knew what to do and when to do it."

This actually caused the Mew Mews, and the Sailor Senshi to smile the Alien was right, regardless of any situation, Erika seemed to know exactly just what the right thing was to save the world.

Kish continued "I don't know how far Ichigo's and Erika's relationships go but their friendship from what I could tell when we were fighting them was a true friendship."

"Kish" Ichigo silently spoke her thoughts out loud she caught Usagi bailing like a baby right in Rei's arms.

"There there Usagi-chan" Rei said trying to comfort the Moon Princess patting the crying Moon Princess's back "Everything will get better." Although when she was saying it her own tears gave her away as if she knew that things won't get better.

"But Rei-chan she's gone!" Usagi spoke.

"I know, I know" Rei said "But it's important to think of the good things."

Kish then continued his speech turning to Mew Erika's body "I would've never thought anything could get passed the best hero on the Earth, the first time was Deep Blue but she lived threw that one." he paused trying to fight back his own tears as he spoke out "This dreadful end to one's life is frowned upon! While she lived, and when we were on her side of the fight, I actually felt that absolutely no one could defeat her."

He turned towards Mew Erika once more drawing his twin sword "I pledge that if I ever see this person that killed her I'll give him or her a piece of my mind!"

Ichigo couldn't help but admire what Kish had just spoke up her eyes were still laid on Erika's body and never left it. To the others that seen the Mew Mew Princess, the Mew Mew Princess's eyes were in both shock and disbelief.

When Kish was done with his speech Ichigo decided to try to speak up.

"Thanks Kish for your kind words" She began as the alien took his post.

She took up her post in front of her friend and still her eyes didn't wander off her friend as she spoke up "Erika-chan, well she was a great friend, like Kish has stated, she certainly did know when to take the right steps to take action. She done what she could do to defend me when ever she could. Understood me when I was feeling down. Too me she was more than just a friend or my best friend. Too me" Ichigo paused watching mixed results of her speech well mostly it caused everyone to cry uncontrollably as they knew out of all people it was the Mew Mew Princess that was the closest friend to the slain Mew Mew.

Ichigo turned to her friends as she let out her story "Too me, Erika wasn't just a friend or my best friend...She was my Hero."

Ichigo placed her hand on Mew Erika's stomach shouting "A hero that wouldn't give up no matter what!" the Mew Mew Princess looks at her friend's body "Erika-chan even though you are gone, I'll never forget you! You were the greatest friend I could ever have and yes, you were a true hero to me." the Mew Mew Princess hung her head in sorrow "Thank you for everything."

This was greeted by all of the Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Senshi, and even Princess Crystal's aliens lowering their heads in sorrow.

"It seems as if I came in on a bad time Mew Rose" a new voice sounded.

The Mew Mews turn to see what appeared to be a man wearing white pants blue vest with a straw hat over his head. The man's eyes were glowing blue. The Mew Mew Princess turned to see the guy last without her eyes moving from Mew Erika she finally then spoke up "F-F-F-Father?"

"Rose" the man said.

The man was Raiden the God of Thunder. In Ichigo's past life he was her father.

The God of Thunder took one step forward then looked at Mew Erika shaking his head.

"It's a sad day for every hero even in Earthrhelm."

"What happened there?" Berry asked.

"Liu Kang the Champion of Earthrhelm was killed" Raiden said then he turned his eyes to Mew Erika "Which she was killed as well."

This news also puzzled the heroes. Two heroes killed in the same time. The Thunder God strolled over to Ichigo "Rose, are you okay?"

The Mew Mew Princess completely faked it "Of course I'm okay father! It's just that it's going to be different without her."

Raiden turned to Ichigo knowing that just like him she had lost someone very dear to herself. She had lost her best friend. The God of Thunder stayed with his past daughter and her fellow allies as they watched Erika's candle flare then disappear itself. Once then Erika was then placed in the casket then once in it, was levelled into the ground behind Cafe Mew Mew.

All hero heads were looking down even as Erika's grave was marked. Not a word was said after it. Once again Raiden watched as his past daughter was looking down at Erika's Grave unsure of what just happened. The God of Thunder knew all too well that he had to keep a close eye on her but he himself was having trouble containing his own anger against the one that killed Liu Kang, perhaps the same person killed Erika as well.

The sun set to this day as a great and amazing heroine, Mew Erika, leaves this world. Everyone started to leave, one by one as they couldn't help but not stop staying there. Usagi was still crying as everyone try to cheer her up.

The only two left were Masaya and Ichigo who was still looking deeply to Erika's grave. Masaya couldn't help but feel awful not to arrive there in time to save his sister. He made a promise as the Blue Knight to protect both Ichigo and Erika... but he failed on that. It was like a piece of himself died with her.

"Ichigo... let's go. We can't stay here forever. Erika... she'll always want you to be happy. Don't let her down." He says to his girlfriend as she ignore him. This was like the first time Ichigo has ever ignore Masaya like this.

"Ichigo, let's go. I can't see you like this." Masaya says as he gentle holds on the Mew Mew Princess's hand and carefully walk her away from Erika's grave. She slight turn back as she remembers the mocking of that man who killed her.

"Am I... weak, Erika? If I'm not... then why couldn't I save you?" Ichigo says to herself as she looked back at her best friend's grave as it grew farther way. Something in her, felt dead as something else desire something... revenge? Ichigo snaps out as she and Masaya continue walking.

Meanwhile Pain was talking to Itachi and Kisume.

"So was our information helpful Leader?" Itachi asked.

"It was" Pain answered "Now the Mew Mew was able to take down two Paths but in the end even she in her Inner Scorpion Mode was no match."

"So did you acquire her Inner Scorpion?" a new female voice announced.

Pain, Itachi, and Kisume whirled around to see a woman wearing Gold Armor and a golden Crown. For some odd reason Pain held back Itachi and Kisume.

"So you're the one I have to thank in telling us about the Scorpion Mew Mew's Inner Scorpion."

"Yes," the woman said holding up a yellow Star Seed "And look what I got in the first place Pain."

Pain looked at it and gasped "Looks like you had an easier time to get what you wanted, so I'm guessing that's the Star Seed of Earth."

"Correct" the girl said.

"Leader" Kisume asked "Who is this?"

"This is my original informant about the Inner Scorpion, and for the time being our Ally, this Sailor Galaxia!"

Sailor Galaxia just smiled "I have nearly conquered the galaxy Pain, only this Solar System remains unchecked."

"Would you want us to hunt for the Star Seeds as well?" Pain asked.

"I have my own forces searching for it, if I deem that I need your help can I count on you to send help?"

"Of course" Pain told her.

"So" Galaxia began looking at Pain "So did you acquire the Scorpion Mew Mew's Inner Scorpion?"

Pain simply looked up "I had indeed killed Mew Erika, however for some unknown reason the Inner Scorpion escaped."

He turned to Kisume, and Itachi "So how far are we from getting the Sand Jiincori?"

"We're close leader" Itachi said "Dedara has engaged it and is fighting it even as we speak."

"Good" Pain said "All is going according to plan except the Inner Scorpion escaped somehow."

He then turned to Galaxia "I'll leave you to attack Japan, keeping those other pathetic and weakling Mew Mews busy."

"Finding these Star Seeds are going to be a breeze compared to your objectives" Sailor Galaxia told him "Contact me if you need help! I'll be on my way taking the Star Seeds!"

With this said Sailor Galaxia vanished with Pain agreeing with her "Then the world will be shaped into peace."

**End of chapter.**

**I know this chapter is relatively short compared to most of my other fanfics, but please keep in mind that this chapter was revering to Mew Erika's death and the reaction of the Sailor Senshi, Tokyo Mew Mew and the four aliens. What will be Sailor Galaxia's first target find out next. Chapter 3: The Starlights arrive!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Sailor Starlights Arrive!

Chapter 3: The Starlights Arrive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika, Mew Erika, and her Inner Scorpion mode along with the Mew Mew's Super Modes, and Princess Crystal.**

One day had passed sense Erika's death and it was a new morning and just like clockwork, the Mew Mews had returned to work at Cafe Mew Mew for a while. The Sailor Senshi had decided to let the Mew Mews try to be alone with each other sense they lost one of their own. They didn't want to make the situation worse. Each of the Sailor Senshi including Sailor Moon lost their lives once. Now unlike Mew Erika whom had died of her fatal wounds from Pain, they were revived in the end. Even though the Sailor Senshi were the Mew Mew's allies, they knew it was strictly a time for the Mew Mews to try to heal first. Which was why all of the Mew Mews were running around like crazy delivering orders. On her third time rushing to a table, Ichigo Momoyia couldn't resist but look at the security guard room.

Erika was their security guard and her stare was caught by Mint whom understood her leader's pain. Erika was a person that kept the girls in check and in order. Ichigo just stared once more at the dark room hoping silently like she still couldn't believe what happened to her best friend. She then shook her head free rushing to the table to deliver the customers their food.

"Here you go" Ichigo said cheerfully.

"Thank you!" The girls shouted towards her.

Lettuce was watching Ichigo as well. Both she and Mint understood Ichigo's pain even though she tried her best not to show it. Erika's death was something that did hurt them too.

Lettuce turned to Mint "So, do you think Erika's death was a warning from what was to come?"

Mint turned to her friend shrugging "I hope it was just a confidence, and not a warning to tell us something terrible is about to unfold."

Zakuro whom had just glared a customer as they paid their bill turned towards her friends "That's the same thing I'm hoping for Mint. However if it was a warning, we must be prepared to face it together. Especially when we try to find this Pain person and avenge Erika's death."

This got Mint whom dropped her tea cup "Zakuro-sama" she spoke out still shocked that Zakuro would say this "If Erika-chan couldn't defeat him one-on-one what are the chances we could? I mean we don't know what this guy had."

"Crystal-san says that he had six identical attackers" Pudding admitted "Which there are six of us. If we work together taking the Pain's on one-on-one we'll be able to take him down then."

"Highly doubt it" Berry said looking at the Mew Mew Princess whom turned to her own friends "What's up girls?"

"Oh we're just trying to come up with a plan to try to avenge Erika-chan's death" Pudding said earning her glares from Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro and even Berry. This was something the Mew Mews knew would hurt Ichigo even more the mention of Erika's death.

"What?" Pudding asked "She asked the question."

"You know how Ichigo feels about this" Berry told the youngest Mew Mew "It's not right to talk about it around her."

Surprisingly the Mew Mew Princess did seem a bit offended but shook it off and surprised them by smiling "Thanks Pudding, I knew I could count on you for your support to see if we could beat this Pain person."

Then she looked at her friends "Girls! I'm fine really, sure it's going to take some time for me to heal from this wound, but you girls know I will! Oh but if we are to stand a chance against him we'd have to come up with a strategy, sure there are six of us and six of him but one-on-one...Right now."

The Mew Mew Princess paused before speaking again "One-on-one is a bad idea, Erika might've been alive had I not tried to attack him. I just feel that I was partly responsible for it."

"Ichigo" Mint shouted at her "You are not to blame for Erika's death. Erika took the fatal blow for you! To protect you!

Hearing this Ichigo looked at her feet as she asked "Would you all do what she done?"

"Is that what's bothering you?" Berry asked as Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce looked at each other.

Ichigo smiled waving her hands cheerfully "I'm okay really! Sorry for the sudden question."

It was Pudding that answered "To answer your question if we would've taken the fatal blow for you yes."

This caught Ichigo off guard hearing the youngest claim to take a death blow for her and Pudding continued "You are important to the world Ichigo-san! No not only to the world to us!"

"She's right" Mint said as she sipped her tea cup before continuing then she lowered her voice a bit so the customers couldn't hear them speaking "After all you are our Princess and we along with Erika-chan are your Guardians."

"Like it or not" Berry told her gentility as she could "We as your Guardians must protect you if our generation is to survive. As sad as it maybe we all are ready to take those death blows for you."

Ichigo looked at Berry and could see that her friend spoke the truth. Even Zakuro's confirmed nod along with Lettuce and Mint's told her they too would give their lives to protect her.

Ichigo sat down as Zakuro saw her glance into the security guard room and she looked at the Mew Mew Princess "Sit down for a minute."

"But" Ichigo began but Zakuro's glare made her sit down the the wolf Mew Mew began massaging her shoulders.

Ichigo couldn't help but let out a tiny purr at this as Zakuro was trying to make her feel better on the inside. Finally she spoke her words. "We'll all miss her" Zakuro told Ichigo as she sat down with the Mew Mew Princess "I know what you are feeling, I lost someone that I cared about someone real close to me."

"I'm fine" Ichigo told her.

"Let me tell you this" Zakuro told her "As your Guardians it gives us great pleasure that you care about us, but we are prepared to risk our lives for you if we need to and Erika...She understood her duty."

"So please" Mint told Ichigo "Don't feel so bad about her risking her life for you. As Masaya told you she would always want you to be happy."

Ichigo turned smiling towards her friends and acted like she accepted their advice "Thanks girls, I do feel a bit better."

More customers came in and Ichigo got up to greet them happily "Welcome to the Cafe!"

"I think she took it quite well" Lettuce said.

"Who knows" Berry said watching the Mew Mew Princess "I still feel that even though she isn't showing it, she still feels pretty bad about it."

"I know how it must be for her" Zakuro said she turned to Mint "Remember the time when you thought I betrayed us?"

"Oh yeah" Mint admitted "That didn't go well. Erika-chan was quite worried about me."

Zakuro nodded "It took her effort along with Ichigo's to hold you back from killing me."

Lettuce turned her attention to the security guard room which was now dark without Erika in it "Life won't be the same without her."

The Mew Mews all looked at her and shook their heads yes agreeing with her. Erika would be dearly missed. There would be no one else watching out for any sneak attacks from enemies, no one to sense when an attack was coming.

Meanwhile Sailor Galaxia had returned from her trip visiting Pain and from killing Mamoru and from the information that her ally Pain had killed Mew Erika.

"That is one Mew Mew that had to go down" Sailor Galaxia told herself. She indeed herself had told Pain about the Inner Scorpion.

"The Mew Mew that had the Inner Scorpion is dead!" Sailor Galaxia shouted "And the Star Seed of the Earth is in my hands."

There was massive cheers coming from her subjects. Sailor Galaxia walked forward "Now is the time to strike, without the Scorpion Mew Mew, we have the advantage. Now my subjects! Go and find the remaining Star Seeds!"

With this yellow orbs had begun to shoot onward and directly to the Earth.

"Once we conquer the galaxy" Galaxia spoke to herself "The Earth will be split between me and Pain!"

The Sailor Senshi were taking a nice break at the Crown Arcade. Now most didn't feel like playing any games or eating after Erika's death but they knew they had to give the Mew Mews some time to heal.

Usagi felt deeply concerned for her Cousin. Even though she and Ichigo were relatives and friends, their relationship wasn't like Erika's towards Ichigo. Usagi sympathized while crying herself to sleep the night of Erika's death that it was a true friendship and to her Erika and Ichigo were best friends forever.

"Usagi-chan" Ami said looking at the Moon Princess "Are you okay?"

"Not really" Usagi said as Rei looked at her "Erika's death still bothering you?"

"Part way yes" Usagi answered "But I'm more concerned about Ichigo."

This caught her friends off guard as Makoto looked at her "What do you mean more concerned about Ichigo?"

"Well" Usagi said "It's her first time losing someone close to her. I'm afraid she might not take it too well."

"Usagi-chan's gotta point" Luna said "If you looked at her last night during the funeral, Ichigo was in well shock is what I want to put it. It's too be expected of Ichigo but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about that much, she'll get over it."

"Let's hope you are right Luna" Usagi told her black cat.

It was then Rei spotted the ring on Usagi's finger "So Usagi-chan what's the ring for?"

Usagi looked at Rei not answering but grinning mischievously.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rei asked "A ring from Mamoru, oh Usagi, you know what that means!"

"Hugh?" Usagi asked.

"Ichigo was there with you when he put that ring on you're finger" Luna said "She told me so when we left the airport."

Makoto looked at Usagi "When were you going to say anything about that Usagi-chan?"

"Uh, look I don't know what the big deal is!" Usagi said "It's just a ring!"

"Even your cousin Ichigo says she was brought to tears when she saw the scene, and it was the tears of joy earlier then" Luna remarked.

This nearly got all the girls on Usagi's case but it wasn't in a bad way, it was the good way and it would've continued when Minako burst in "Girls! Guess what? Something's happening downtown!"

This got all of her friends except Usagi and Minako shouted "We're all going to see what's going on."

"But I want to check up on how Ichigo-san is doing" Usagi said.

"You can do that later when she gets off" Minako told her "Besides we need to give every Mew Mew especially her some time. She'll be hurting the most."

"Which is why I need to comfort her" Usagi told her friend.

"Oh come on it won't take long" Minako told Usagi.

So Usagi agreed to go with her own friends. The Sailor Senshi get to the area bumping into Princess Crystal.

"Hey Crystal-san"Minako said "Noticed this event as well."

"Sure have" The alien Princess said "Wonder what it's all about?"

"Oh I know what it is about now" Ami said then she explained how this new band was playing in it.

"That's all in one show?" Crystal asked "Man I have to get used to life on Earth and fast."

While Usagi's friends went in with the crowd, Usagi found herself drifting back. Until she slammed into someone.

"Ouch" She muttered.

"You again Meetball head?" the stranger asked

Usagi looked in front of her and saw what appeared to be a guy in a nice red suit. He had black hair, she recognized him from the airport after bumping into him. Surprisingly Crystal was the only other person or alien in her case not in the crowd as well. She overheard the man talking to Usagi that way.

"Excuse me" Crystal said to him "She has a name you know and that's not nice."

"It's okay Crystal-san" Usagi said to her as she turned to him "Yeah sorry about that, I was in deep thought."

For some odd reason Usagi couldn't help but notice Crystal and the new guy glaring at each other and sweat dropped thinking to herself _Hope Kish doesn't see this, he seems to be the kind of guy to get jealous of someone else looking at his girl._

"Hey Usagi!" said a voice that Usagi knew all too well she turned and sweat dropped even more as it was Kish "Kish?"

Kish looked at Princess Crystal whom was now looking at the new guy "Hey Crystal dear what's going on?"

"Is this you're girl?" the new guy asked him.

"Of course she is" Kish said then he too felt something exactly what Crystal was sensing and looked at the guy "Who are you?"

"That's what I'd like to know" Usagi said.

"Sorry but I'm late to meet the others" the guy said "I'll tell you three next time."

"What was that all about?" Usagi asked

Princess Crystal turned to her "Probably nothing to worry about" she told Usagi "Call it a hunch, I'm not sure what to make of him."

"I'm surprised Kish didn't blow off at him for looking at you" Usagi said.

"Normally I might've" Kish admitted "But from the glance Princess Crystal here was giving the guy I knew it wasn't the romance type of look something like she felt something from him, and you know what so did I."

Princess Crystal turned towards Usagi "Well I guess I should be going."

"Crystal-san, Kish-kun wait" Usagi asked.

The Aliens did and turned towards her as she asked out "Um, I know it's not my place but what did you do to Erika's Inner Scorpion."

"I can't tell you" Crystal told her.

"Why?" Usagi asked.

Kish turned "We're not trying to disrespect you Usagi-chan but it's mostly because of this reason, we aliens haven't decided what to do with her, but she's stored in a safe place, that's why Crystal, and I have to go. Pie says he might've found what to do with the Inner Scorpion."

"Besides" Crystal told Usagi "If anyone is should know what we are doing to the Inner Scorpion it should be Ichigo first."

Usagi nodded before going off to watch the scene. Crystal and Kish left and Usagi understood them, it was true the Inner Scorpion was strictly Mew Mew business which came first and if the aliens didn't know what to do just yet it had to be risky so they needed to tell Mew Ichigo first.

"I hope they know what they are doing" She muttered "Then again with Pie they should know what their dealing with."

The Cafe Mew Mew closed early that day. Most of the Mew Mews had gone home. All except for one of them. The one that didn't go home was Ichigo. She was standing near her friend's grave which was behind Cafe Mew Mew.

"Erika-chan" she said the herself "Of all the Mew Mews I have that are my Guardians, why did Pain have to kill you first?"

Of course she wouldn't get her friend's answer and the Mew Mew Princess sank onto her knees some tears fell from her eyes.

She might've not gotten an answer from Erika but she would get one from Ryou.

"Who knows why they targeted her first" Ryou said as he came out to see Ichigo and visit his fallen girlfriend.

Ichigo turned to him and sighed "I'm so sorry Ryou, I couldn't save her."

"Hey, it's okay Ichigo-san" Ryou told her.

"No it's not!" Ichigo shouted "It's not okay, even though she died to save my life, I still feel absolutely horrible! Because I do feel like I was partly to blame of her death!"

"You did your best" Ryou told her.

"I was weak! Too weak to even hurt him!" she told him.

Ryou looked at her "Ichigo! You aren't a weakling! You are strong and you were the only one that I know of that could calm her Inner Scorpion down when it took over. If that isn't someone who's strong I don't know what is."

"But why couldn't I save her then?" Ichigo asked.

"Not everyone can be saved" Ryou told her "You're job as a heroine is to protect the lives of citizens. You're guardian's job is to protect your life. Now don't get me wrong, I too am pretty upset about Erika's death. But I know you are not to blame."

"That's easy for you to say" Ichigo told him "You weren't the one that was holding her in your arms!"

"Ichigo" Ryou told her "Please I know this is hard on you, and I assume Erika would be in total shock if Pain were to have killed you, but I do know one thing, and this Erika would always want you to be happy. You need to think of the good memories you had with her."

Suddenly a scream sounded in alarm.

"What's that?" Ichigo shouted also alarmed "A scream?"

Ryou stood up "It came from down town, near the photo shoot they were doing!"

Quickly Ichigo stood up looking at Erika's grave one last time "Once Erika heard screams she would go forward to rescue them." she looked at Ryou "And that's what I'm going to do as well!"

"That a girl" Ryou said.

"This time I will save the life of a person" Ichigo said she pulled out her pendent "Mew Mew...Angel Metamorphis!"

In no time at all Ichigo had turned into Mew Ichigo Angel Mode. Then she was off towards the direction of the scream.

In the photo shoot Usagi had been watching the young director work. When the director was gone from her sights, she too heard the scream. Luna her black cat came by "Something's going on it's time Usagi-chan!"

Usagi nodded and reached for her newest transformation broach "Moon Eternal Power...Make up!"

In no time at all Usagi had turned into Eternal Sailor Moon unaware that Mew Ichigo Angel Mode was also rushing into the situation. Out of Eternal Sailor Moon's eye she then finally saw Mew Ichigo Angel Mode coming and with the Mew Mew Princess at her side whom gave her a big smile, she smiled back and the two continued their charge.

The director was suddenly approached strangely by a girl that looked like a Sailor Soldier decked in a white outfit only she also had the ears of a mouse. She had mysteriously approached the young woman by a telephone booth. Something gave the young woman director a bad bribe. She wasn't able to get away from her attacker as the attacker cornered her.

"What are you after?" the woman screamed.

"Oh nothing except for your Star Seed" the stranger replied.

Before the poor woman could react the attacker brought up her arms with bracelets on them. Then she fired the bracelets. The bracelets fired two golden energy beams and it strikes the woman. For a while the woman stays in mid air as something like a seed.

"Oh what a pretty Star Seed" the attacker began looking at the object that came out of the woman however the seed then would turn black "Oh-no, it's a Star Seed I was sent to fine."

"Stop right their!" Usagi shouted.

"What?" the attacker asked.

"A movie star being attacked is nothing anyone should do" Usagi began.

"Besides Movie stars have a hard enough time trying to make something we all like to see" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode added on.

"Whose there?" the attacker asked.

Then she made out Eternal Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

"We are the champions of love and Justice" Eternal Sailor Moon began she made her hand movements "Sailor Moon!"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode also mimicked her cousin completely "Mew Ichigo!"

"And for the future of the planet" the two shouted "We shall punish you! Nia!"

For a while the two Princesses looked at the attacker as Mew Ichigo turned to Eternal Sailor Moon "I could've sworn this was the place."

"And it looks like it."

"Oh it's two people trying to stop me" the attacker began "I'm Sailor Iron Mouse."

"Sailor?" Eternal Sailor Moon began.

"Iron Mouse?" Mew Ichigo asked she was forced not to let her cat ears perk up at the mention of mouse.

"Sailor Iron Mouse?" Luna asked

"You all came too late" Sailor Iron Mouse said "You all wanna know what happens when one's Star Seed turns black? That person turns into a Phage."

It was then a strange transformation from the captured human set in and turned the captured victim into "**Sailor Pretty!**"

"That's new!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

"Alice-chan!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted she like the Mew Mew heroine couldn't believe her eyes they had just witnessed someone turn into a monster. This bought Sailor Iron Mouse enough time to go into her phone booth and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode took notice of this, with Sailor Moon also noticing.

"You take care of them Sailor Pretty!" the girl said stepping into the telephone booth she had arrived in then it vanished.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Eternal Sailor Moon began but the Phage then turned to the two heroines "Let's begin! You all want to sing?"

It brought out a microphone which grew lots of spikes and whipped out at the two heroines. The two Heroines wasted no time in dodging the attacks and now had their backs to the van.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna shouted as the monster stopped fighting the two girls for a moment"Mew Ichigo fight her!"

"No!" Sailor Moon shouted "She was originally Alice-chan!"

"Which with this in mind" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode agreed "Will make this fight a bit harder than normal!" then both girls shouted "Because of this, we can't attack her!"

"What shall we do?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked Mew Ichigo Angel Mode whom shrugged.

While the two Princesses were thinking on their next move they heard snapping sounds.

"Hear that Sailor Moon?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"I do" Eternal Sailor Moon admitted "Where's it coming from and whose doing that?"

The two got their answer when three unknown voices were heard over heard.

"Penetrating the Darkness of Night..." one voice sounded then another took over "The wind of Freedom Breaks through..." then a third added on "Were the three Sacred Shooting Stars..."

The Phage looked around repeating Eternal Sailor Moon's question "Whose there?"

All three of them got their answer when three female Sailor Senshi appeared only they were dressed differently mostly in black spandex's "**Sailor Star Fighter!**" this one had black hair, "**Sailor Star Maker!**" this one had brown hair "**Sailor Star Healer!**" this one had white hair.

Then all three of them shouted "**Sailor Starlights...Are Here!**"

"More Sailor Senshi?" Sailor Moon asked even Mew Ichigo Angel Mode was puzzled.

The Phage wasn't though "So you want to sing too!"

It sent out more whips but Sailor Star Fighter was the one that shot first "**Serious Star Laser!**"

With this he sent out a laser out of his weapon and it strikes the Phage causing her to scream in pain.

"Alice-chan!" Usagi shouted as the monster looked weakened and this nearly made Mew Ichigo Angel Mode go onto her knees as it nearly looked similar to Erika's weakened state when she saw her friend before she took the fatal blow.

"And now" Sailor Star Fighter said stepping up "I will finish this!"

Hearing this caused Mew Ichigo to nearly go onto her knees she didn't like this at all and neither did Sailor Moon "Wait don't kill Alice-chan!"

"It's too late" Sailor Star Healer told her.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shot her a look and Sailor Star Healer noticed the Mew Mew Princess did look a bit weak at this mention but didn't know why she was like this however Sailor Moon knew "Mew Ichigo, please stand up and help me convince them or she'll die just like your friend."

Mew Ichigo heard this and this had mixed results one thing she grabbed her Mew Aqua Rod glaring at them angrily and Sailor Moon saw this anger as she never seen her cousin this angry.

Sailor Star Maker then spoke "Once a human has turned into a Phage their's no way to turn them back!"

"Right" Sailor Star Fighter said in what was a sorrow tone at first "Unless it's from that person..." then she got serious pointing to Sailor Moon "No get out of the way!"

"No!" Sailor Moon shouted.

The news that the Starlights were going to kill a human got Mew Ichigo Angel Mode she stood up facing them "I don't care what you three think you are!" the Mew Mew Princess was shaking with anger and with one move she trips the Sailor Starlights.

"What gives?" Sailor Star Maker asked as Mew Ichigo Angel Mode pointed her weapon "There might be someone else that can help her! I will not let you try to pressure my friend into moving away from the Phage! I will make sure you won't."

"Mew Ichigo!" Eternal Sailor Moon sighed then she shouted "No! I will not move!"

Then her Taria began to glow causing the Sailor Starlights to gasp "That light!"

However Mew Ichigo wasn't letting her weapon go and the Starlights could see that the Mew Mew Princess was holding her word only they didn't know she was a Princess. All they saw was that the half cat half cat girl was hurting from something and was determined NOT to have another death.

"Besides" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode warned them "YOU may not have any other way to not kill her but I have another ally that can possibly save her."

It was then Mew Ichigo cocked one eye towards Eternal Sailor Moon as her cousin thought that she can't let the Sailor Starlights kill the injured Phage. The more she thought the more light she gained then she turned around with this new determination stood up spinning around in circles "**Starlight Honeymoon, Therapy Kiss!**"

With this three circular beams fell from Eternal Sailor Moon's wand then fell upon the Phage "**Beautiful!**"

With this the Phage was then reverted back to the human and the Star Seed returned to it's human.

"Good job Cousin!" Mew Ichigo said "You did it!"

"I did" Eternal Sailor Moon said then she turned to Mew Ichigo "Thank you for putting some sense into those three even though you did more than I thought you would."

"I lost my best friend" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode told Eternal Sailor Moon as Sailor Moon turned to where the Starlights were and were gone "I wasn't going to let that happen again."

The Starlights had indeed vanished but were watching from a safe distance.

"So Sailor Moon, seems to have more power than we thought" Sailor Star Fighter said.

"Plus now we know why that cat girl attacked us and seemed to be weakened by seeing you attack that monster" Sailor Star Healer said.

"She lost someone close to her" Sailor Star Maker said "Wonder who?"

With this Mew Ichigo Angel Mode turned to Sailor Moon "Well I guess I better go home."

Mew Ichigo was slowly walking away, still looking angry at what happen with the Starlights. Eternal Sailor Moon couldn't help but say to her: "Umm... Cousin, are you alright?"

This caught the Mew Mew Princess off guarded as she stopped. She turn at her, showing little pain in her face as she responds with a smile: "Yeah, I'm 100% alright! Invincible really."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode couldn't bring herself to tell her cousin about the pain she has in her, the loss of Erika. She wasn't able to stop thinking of her all day or even now. She turn around as she bit her lips for how hurt she still is. Sailor Moon noticed that as she was about to say something, but she knew it would be too soon to say it. She'll tell her, when she feels better.

"Mew Ichigo!" a voice shouted.

Mew Ichigo looked up to see Princess Crystal.

"Crystal? What is it?" She asked.

"Pie has a great idea what he wants to do to the Inner Scorpion!" she said as she walked towards the Mew Mew Princess "He wants you to come and hear him out."

"Alright!" Mew Ichigo said with a smile on her face "I'm in!"

With this she left with Eternal Sailor Moon still more worried then ever before. She had never seen Mew Ichigo go into such a rage that she tripped her own ally, then again were the Sailor Starlights allies or were they foes. One thing for sure was they had arrived.

**End of chapter**

** The Sailor Starlights have arrived! They had tried to kill a human but thanks to Eternal Sailor Moon's will not to let them and Mew Ichigo's tripping them, that didn't happen. It seems that Ichigo is feeling the pain of losing Mew Erika, can she recover from this? Find out in future chapters of Tokyo Mew Moon! Chapter 4: Princess Crystal Attacked?**


	5. Chapter 4: Princess Crystal Attacked?

Chapter 4: Princess Crystal Attacked?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika, Mew Erika, and her Inner Scorpion mode along with the Mew Mew's Super Modes, and Princess Crystal.**

Mew Ichigo had followed the alien Princess to her ship. There Pie, Tart, and Kish greeted the two Princesses in their usual manner bowing before the two. Crystal just waved and Mew Ichigo having not experienced this polite behavior before but she copied Princess Crystal's wave. Then the two Princesses sat down as the three other aliens sat down as well.

"So..." Princess Crystal said "I have brought the Mew Mew Princess here" she turned to Pie "So what was your idea again Pie-kun?"

The alien Pie nodded once then addressed Mew Ichigo "Mew Ichigo, I have found a likely solution about the Inner Scorpion."

"That's what Crystal has told me" Mew Ichigo said "What is it?"

Pie paused "It could take me a couple of days to do it but the Inner Scorpion herself has agreed to do it."

"Can I see her?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"You may" Pie said and with this he turned towards a tube and pressed a button then spoke "Inner Scorpion, the Mew Mew Princess wants to see you."

"As she shall" The Inner Scorpion's voice sounded.

This was the first time Mew Ichigo heard such a voice, sure it sounded Demonish as the Mew Mew Princess asked herself _Was this the voice Erika-chan always heard?_

"Indeed" the same voice said as a small figure appeared in the tube.

Mew Ichigo had to look very closely because all she saw originally was a golden energy bubble, but when she looked closely, she saw the Inner Scorpion! She had remembered Pudding asking Erika on what the Inner Scorpion looked like. Sure enough it matched her friend's discription. She seemed to be an older female in her early twenties. She had the lethal scorpion like claws and even the lethal stinging Scorpion Tail. There was an orange energy field around her that shaped itself into a scorpion.

"So you're the Mew Mew Princess my daughter was trying to protect" The Inner Scorpion spoke out.

"Please don't say that I'm weak" Mew Ichigo pleaded.

"I wasn't going to say weak" the Inner Scorpion told the Mew Mew Princess "I was going to say how pathetic."

Hearing this Mew Ichigo hung her head thinking _Even the Inner Scorpion thinks I'm pathetic...She's right I couldn't do anything to save what she seen as a daughter._

"Inner Scorpion!" Crystal shouted "How dare you insult a fellow Princess!"

The Inner Scorpion turned it's eyes on her "Aren't I free to speak out my opinion? Erika might've been willing to do whatever it took to save her but I don't see why she was willing to!"

"Sure you can have your opinion" Crystal told the Inner Scorpion "But you-"

"I KNOW I PROMISED ERIKA THAT I'D HELP HER FRIENDS OUT!" The Inner Scorpion shouted "Doesn't mean I understand why she risked her life for this pathetic girl."

"T-T-T-That's what friends do" Mew Ichigo found herself saying.

"Do you honestly believe that?" The Inner Scorpion asked her.

"Wha?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"I asked do you really believe that is what friends would do?" the Inner Scorpion asked again.

"I-I-I-" Mew Ichigo stated looking at her feet "I don't know anymore, but I know this, I will find Pain and try to avenge Erika's death!"

"Why avenge Erika's death?" The Inner Scorpion asked Mew Ichigo "Revenge is better."

"Revenge?" Mew Ichigo questioned.

"There is nothing to avenge Erika over!" the Inner Scorpion explained to the Mew Mew Princess, "Only by revenge will you truly be happy about your friend's death."

"Inner Scorpion!" Pie shouted "That's enough you're confusing Mew Ichigo!"

It was true Mew Ichigo was having a hard time thinking of what the difference of avenging or revenging was. She looks up at the Inner Scorpion as she heard the Inner Demon laugh "Perfect, you and I have the same feelings or hatred."

"I do hate Pain" Mew Ichigo said "I need power to try to avenge Erika's death!"

The Inner Scorpion blinked "Is it power you crave?"

"Of course!" Mew Ichigo said "I'll need it so I can avenge Mew Erika!"

For a while the two were silent as Pie spoke up "Mew Ichigo, I have found a way for us to use the Inner Scorpion."

"You have?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"Yes" Pie said "Only I need you're approval."

"What is the plan?" She asked.

Pie gave the Mew Mew one of his rare smiles "I have been doing research on the Inner Scorpion ever sense we've got her contained here."

"You call this contained?" the Inner Scorpion asked "You've only contained ten percent of my power, I could easily break free of this contraption!"

Princess Crystal knew that the Inner Scorpion was speaking the truth "Pie-kun what is it that you have in mind?"

Pie answered both Princesses "If you girls would allow me to further more study the Inner Scorpion and understand to use her power, this idea might be a success."

"What's the idea?" Kish demanded.

"I have a plan where both Princesses can access the Inner Scorpion's power" Pie said.

"What?" Princess Crystal and Mew Ichigo asked "The two of us can access her powers?"

"Yes" Pie said "Of course this will need me to further study the Inner Scorpion,"

"Care to explain what you meant allowing us to access her powers?" Crystal asked.

"Of course" Pie said "What I meant to say was that the Inner Scorpion has agreed-"

"Agreed my butt-" The Inner Scorpion muttered.

"To allow two Princesses with gentle hearts to be able to use her" Pie said.

"Use her?" Mew Ichigo asked "As in we can use her in battle?"

"Yes" Pie said.

The Inner Scorpion sighed shaking her head yes. She did admit to Pie once Crystal brought her to him that she would choose two girls to aide them in battle.

"Cool!" Mew Ichigo shouted "Now we'll be able to handle anyone."

"There is a catch" Pie said to the Mew Mew Princess and Alien Princess.

This caught the two girls and Pie allowed the Inner Scorpion to speak her mind "Neither you or Crystal have the abilities to use me successfully, there for you will only be able to access half of my power."

"Will we transform?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"That's only when you are a complete Scorpion Mew Mew" the Inner Scorpion answered the Mew Mew Princess then Mew Ichigo looked at her feet "Then what benefit do I or Crystal-san have to gain from you?"

"You're strength and speed will increase to nearly the same thing as Erika" Pie answered for the Inner Scorpion and the two Princesses could see Pie did some serious research on Erika's Inner Scorpion before coming up with this idea.

For a while Mew Ichigo was thinking of this option. Should she take this power, it might help her in the long run against Pain then again Erika wasn't able to hold him off even when she went Inner Scorpion Mode.

"You have the right to be silent" Pie told Ichigo.

"That's right Ichigo-san" Kish said causing the two Princesses to look at him "Taking the Inner Scorpion's offer and Pie's idea is risky."

"As a matter of fact" Crystal admitted turning to the Mew Mew Princess "He's right."

"What's the risk?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"The Inner Scorpion is picky on who she'll agree to lend her powers too" Pie answered causing Mew Ichigo to look at the Inner Scorpion. The Inner Demon looks at Mew Ichigo as well "LOOK IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF I THINK YOU ARE UNWORTHY OF USING MY POWER!"

Once more the mention of being unworthy sank into Mew Ichigo's mind and she sunk onto her knees. It wasn't expected of the Inner Scorpion to say this and she supposed she did deserve to be shouted at like she was unworthy. Then again it was only one step lower than being called weak.

"Sadly" Pie said to Mew Ichigo "The Inner Scorpion ultimately decides who to lend her power to and that's not only the only risk."

"There's more risks?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"There is" Kish said "And they are all not good."

"Then what's the other risk?" the Mew Mew Princess asked.

The Inner Scorpion answered "If I do decide that you are WORTHY of using my abilities, as stated you'll only be using half of my powers. The more you use my power though the more you're soul becomes darker."

"Darker?" Mew Ichigo questioned.

"In other words" Pie said "The more you use the Inner Scorpion's power to help yourself out in battle you let darkness consume you're body."

"The more you use her" Crystal said catching onto Pie's motives "The more you lose yourself to the darkness."

"However" The Inner Scorpion said "One can avoid this ability by having tons of light in them to balance out the darkness."

The Inner Scorpion's eyes shifted to the Alien Princess "Which you Crystal have tons of light inside your heart...Right now in my eyes your a perfect ally to use me successfully without problems."

"Then is there anything good that comes out of this?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"There is" the Inner Scorpion spoke turning to the Mew Mew Princess "Unlike Erika though even though I am in your body, if I am removed from you, you won't die."

"How is it that she died if you were removed and I don't?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"Simple" Pie said "My plan is to use the Inner Scorpion so she doesn't go into your heart like Erika. Instead of in your heart, she'll be mixed into your blood stream."

"Spread around your body so that the effect of the Inner Scorpion being removed isn't a big deal" Crystal told the Mew Mew Princess.

Mew Ichigo liked the sounds of this, that way she could easily call the Inner Scorpion to give her more strength in battle!

"Think carefully" Pie warned Mew Ichigo pointing to a bigger tank "Because in order to allow her to sink into your bloodstream you'd have to stand in that tube almost without clothing."

"Me naked?" Mew Ichigo blinked at once blushing she didn't expect this.

"Yes" Crystal told Mew Ichigo.

"Or think of it as going to the beach" Pie told Mew Ichigo "You don't have to be completely naked, just as if you were in a swimsuit."

"In other words half naked" Mew Ichigo said then she asked out "Why do I need to show some of my skin?"

Pie expected this answer but was too embarrassed to speak even further so this lead to Kish having to say the answer. Princess Crystal watched Kish carefully knowing how pervertive he could be at times. Would he be perverted this time? Kish took his time to answer "Well, it's because the tube uses electrical energy to re-energize the Inner Scorpion. When it's energized it'll be so small that it'll surround your body, the more skin you show the more easier the Inner Scorpion is able to be absorbed into your bloodstream."

This set into Mew Ichigo she had expected a pervertive answer as well but Kish's answer wasn't so pervertive until he spoke out "It's also a chance for me to see you're nice curves."

Princess Crystal and Mew Ichigo although the Mew Mew Princess was blushing embarrassed at the alien's words sent him death glares causing Kish to think carefully "He,he,he Just kidding."

Pie turned to Mew Ichigo "Kish is right, Mew Mew Princess, the more skin one bares the more easier the Inner Scorpion is at entering your body."

"I see and understand" Mew Ichigo said and she did understand the alien's words.

Pie then turned to Princess Crystal "But seeing as this Pain is after the Inner Scorpion for some odd reason I have a plan that involves you my Princess."

Princess Crystal turned to him "Go on."

"Well, the plan is that upon further study, I could make a fake replica of the Inner Scorpion, it won't act as the real Inner Scorpion but it'll give off the same energy signature as the real one, this will confuse Pain on which Inner Scorpion is the real one and which is the fake one."

Crystal looked at him and actually smiled "Good plan."

"That is a good one" Mew Ichigo admitted she actually liked Pie's plan as well.

"So regardless" Pie said turning to the two girls "Upon further study which I'll do, if you girls want to, there will be two tubes, one containing the real Inner Scorpion and the other containing the fake Inner Scorpion. In both tubes the subjects must be at least half naked in order to make both transfers successful."

He turned to Princess Crystal "What do you say?"

"I'll agree to having the fake Inner Scorpion" Princess Crystal spoke.

"What about you kitten?" Kish asked Mew Ichigo.

"I-I-I-I-I'll need to think on it" Mew Ichigo said while giving him another death glare with a huge red blush over her face she would never get used to being called kitten and she did need to think on it for the risks were too high. If she accepted it and the Inner Scorpion thought of her worthy of using half of her powers then even if she used the Inner Scorpion darkness will consume her soul.

"A wise idea" Pie said "Think carefully Mew Ichigo."

"I will" Mew Ichigo said then she turned "So how long will it be until you complete your studies on her?"

"Till tomorrow if nothing happens" Pie answered.

"Then tomorrow evening you'll have my answer" Mew Ichigo said.

Mew Ichigo then left the area with Crystal turning to Kish "You're really lucky that she didn't snap at you for calling her kitten, you know she hates that!"

Kish moved his hands to the back of his head "He,he, sorry, it's an old habit."

"One that must be broken" Crystal muttered "That and you're pervertive ways."

"I'm not a pervert!" Kish said "I mean I was just pointing out how Ichigo would look like half naked. It was meant as compliment."

"She wasn't the only girl you said that too" Tart laughed out as he was the only Alien that was silent. He had just arrived while Pie explained what he was going to do.

"Tart!" Kish shouted "So how's Pudding?"

"She's trying to overcome Erika-chan's death" Tart answered "I tried to comfort her but no luck."

"Give her time" Princess Crystal advised "Deaths hurt everyone for a long time, eventually though she'll get over it. Or so I hope."

"Er what did you mean Ichigo-san wouldn't be the only girl I said that too?" Kish asked trying to sound innocent.

This caused not only Pie or Tart to give him the look as if he knew what Tart was talking about but Princess Crystal herself to look at him coughing politely as she spoke "Eh-hem?"

Hearing his girl say this Kish got it "Oh, I really meant what I said about it when I saw you Crystal-sama, don't be upset."

"I know you meant well Kish-kun" Crystal sighed then she turned to Pie "I trust you the most Pie, so please make sure this will work, I don't want to be the one to take the Inner Scorpion-"

"Chicken?" the Inner Scorpion asked and it was as if the four Aliens forgot about her being in the room except when the Inner Scorpion spoke the word.

Crystal shot the Inner Scorpion a look "No, it's just that, I don't know if I'll be worthy."

"From my eyes you're more than worthy" The Inner Scorpion spoke.

Crystal looked at the Inner Scorpion "I know your mad at Ichigo for having your host-"

"**DAUGHTER!**" the Inner Scorpion shouted.

"That's what I meant" Crystal pleaded with the Inner Scorpion "But please, Ichigo herself is hurting the most and I'm quite worried about her. Like I said, I know your angry at the Mew Mew Princess, but I beg of you for her behalf, please select her if she chooses and give her a chance."

The Inner Scorpion eyed the Alien Princess, she did have a gentle heart. Then was willing to give her friends second chances the alien Princess placed her hand on the Inner Scorpion's containment tube, then spoke her next words "Besides, it is what Erika would want you to do. Please think of Erika."

"You drive a hard burden Princess" the Inner Scorpion finally spoke after a few odd silent minutes "But very well, I'll take what you have spoken about in consideration."

With this the Inner Scorpion dismissed herself. This left the Four Aliens alone with Crystal turning to Pie "If Mew Ichigo accepts the transfer of the Inner Scorpion, I'd want you to be the only alien present to oversee it. Kish-kun might make her mad at his comments."

"I understand Crystal-sama" Pie told her.

The four aliens left the room leaving Pie to study in it.

Mew Ichigo had left the four aliens and was in deep thought trying to think of the offer of the Inner Scorpion. This was a hard decision and possibly embarrassing, if she accepted she'd be in her undergarments in front of three males. Then again Princess Crystal would be with her so it wouldn't be too embarrassed. She trusted Pie to just do the transfer but Kish...She didn't know what he'd do. She made it to her house. Then after making sure her parents weren't in the house, she went inside it. She didn't want to explain to her parents whom noticed their teenaged daughter's mood the first two nights she walked in.

The Mew Mew Princess then decided to perhaps tell Usagi what Pie's plan was. So as she went into her bathroom and started to strip herself to take a bath she reached for her cell phone. Then dialed in Usagi's number. While her cell phone rang, she turned the water on.

"Hello Tsukino residents!" a voice sounded "Usagi speaking!"

"Oh Usagi-chan! It's you thank goodness" Ichigo shouted as she tested the bath water "Just right..."

"Ichigo-chan!" Usagi shouted "I'm sorry what happened earlier with those new Sailor Senshi..."

"Oh like I said no big deal" Ichigo said.

"It was when you pointed your weapon at them" Usagi pointed out.

"Fair enough" Ichigo said as she began to bath but made sure to keep her cell phone out of the water "It's just that-" the Mew Mew Princess couldn't help but stutter the next part "T-T-T-That after what happened to Erika-chan-"

"Say no more" Usagi told her in a gentle voice "I'm still hurting too. I don't think any of us will completely recover from her death any time soon...I guess if I was in your position, I'd might've done it too."

"C-C-Can we talk about something else?" Ichigo asked a hint of pain in her voice.

"Sure" Usagi said "So why are you calling?"

"Well, it's what Pie has planned for the Inner Scorpion."

"That's right!" Usagi shouted then in her own house Usagi was forced to make sure none of her own parents or even her younger brother heard her, then carefully closed her bedroom door. However she failed to see Luna watching her.

"So what did Pie decide to do?" Usagi asked finally catching Luna watching her.

"Well, that's the thing, he has a plan that could help us with her but it's risky!" Ichigo said.

"A risky plan?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, it involves the Inner Scorpion being transferred to me, should I?"

"Uh, no!" Usagi shouted "You accept her then if she's removed you'll die!"

"That's not the risk" Ichigo said pausing.

This was not expected for Usagi then she leaned closer towards the phone. She didn't expect Pie to find a way around the fact that if the Inner Scorpion's removal killed the host.

"Then what are the risk?" Usagi asked.

Ichigo for once in her life decided to leave out the fact the usage of the Inner Scorpion will cloud her soul in darkness due to not being the correct host for it and probably not enough light to balance it out "Well the risk is that she might not accept me as it's host."

"Where's the risk in that?" Usagi laughed at the other end of the "Then who is worthy of her?"

"The Inner Scorpion's leaning over towards Crystal-san but I can tell she doesn't want it."

"Hmm, Crystal's very generous not wanting her" Usagi said "But what benefit do you gain?"

"Oh well" Ichigo said at the other end "She's only giving me fifty percent of her power which will only give me some extra strength and speed."

"Hmm, that'll be worth it then go for it!" Usagi shouted.

"Alright then" Ichigo "Thank you Usagi, bye!"

"Bye!" Usagi shouted.

Then the two hung up. For a while Ichigo continued to take her bath just thinking on her answer. One thing was Usagi didn't need to know the really bad risk, the risk where her soul would be consumed by darkness. As if she almost made her decision, Ichigo took the rest of her bath then went straight to bed.

While Ichigo was thinking of the problem. Sailor Iron Mouse had secretly found the alien base. She had heard that the Inner Scorpion was in it. Now she didn't know where the aliens had it. Sailor Iron Mouse was picking her next target for the Star Seed carefully. She had been warned by Sailor Galaxia that the aliens the Mew Mews had were allies to both Sailor Senshi and to the Tokyo Mew Mew themselves. They were stronger but Sailor Iron Mouse had decided that perhaps the alien Princess Crystal.

She was unaware that Pie, knew about her sudden intrusion. Stopping what he was doing, Pie turned and saw Iron Mouse and knew she wasn't on his side. He also knew she was up to no good. Besides studying on the Inner Scorpion, he knew that she was after Crystal his Princess. He grinned thinking of the plan that would stop her. It involved quick thinking. He turned to Kish whom was studying with him.

Even if he or Pie were friends, the two had always had their dislikes. One of which was Pie was totally loyal to at first Deep Blue and then totally loyal to Princess Crystal. Pie then walks over to Kish "We have an intruder here."

"What?" Kish asked "Then we have to stop him or her then again what's he or she after?"

"I can think of only one person she'll go after and it's our Princess" Pie said.

"Say no more Pie, I'll deal with the intruder!" Kish said "Before she attacks our Princess."

Pie brought up his hand "Crystal-sama needs to know of this intruder that's true, and that's what I want you to monitor the intruder."

"And not attack her?" Kish asked.

"Not really" Pie said holding up a pill "I've been working on this pill that will turn you into anyone you want."

"Now why would I want to do that?" Kish asked.

Pie answered calmly "Because it will fool our enemy, by going after a fake Princess Crystal, the real one will be safe."

"Oh" Kish said then he turned to Pie "Why the precaution when I could deal with her alone?"

"I got a call from Sailor Moon's cat Luna, there appears to be four new Sailor Senshi" Pie told him "Now three she thinks maybe on our side, but the fourth is evil and might be working with Pain. If so I would think it would help our two allies to capture her and question her."

Kish grinned "Anyone tell you that they liked your thinking?"

"Lots of them" Pie said "Now quickly find the intruder and monitor her every movements but if she finds Crystal-sama, see if you can distract the attacker as the fake Crystal-sama."

"You got it" Kish said then he noticed Pie digging at the controls of the ship "What's that for?"

"Let's just say" Pie said "That Luna has told me the intruder or the Sailor Senshi attacked a civilian she made a strange getaway. I'm installing an upgrade which shuts down intruder's teleportation getaways."

"That way she can't get away" Kish said.

"Not until we get some answers from her" Pie said.

"Should I tell Tart about this?" Kish asked him.

"Yes, but he doesn't have to monitor the intruder." Pie said "Only you will be in communication with him and he'll relieve everything to me."

"Got it" Kish said "I'll get right on it!"

So Kish went ahead trying to spot the intruder which would be too easy. The next morning came at Ichigo was walking towards the Alien ship. There she was joined by Usagi "So cos! Are you going to tell Pie your answer?"

Ichigo paused then turned towards Usagi "What if I say yes?"

"Then let me come with you!" Usagi demanded.

"Well..." Ichigo paused it would be strange to tell her cousin what was really going to happen, then again having another girl around wouldn't be a bad idea "Okay."

So Usagi walked with Ichigo towards the alien's ship. Usagi and a new guy bumped into each other yet again this time Usagi hit her head on his chin. She rubbed her chin "Ouch!"

Ichigo looked at her cousin "You okay cos?"

"I will be" Usagi said.

The two girls looked at the new guy as Usagi muttered "Great it's that guy Crystal-san and I saw yesterday."

The guy looked at her too "So we meet again Meatball Head."

"Hey!" Usagi shouted "Did your encounter with my friend Crystal-san teach you anything! My name isn't Meatball Head, there is only one person that can call me that and, you're not him!"

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Seyia" the guy told her "And you are?"

"Momoyia, Ichigo!" Ichigo told him.

"I'm Tsukino, Usagi!" Usagi told him.

Ichigo watched the guy carefully and he watched her then turned to Usagi "So we meet again running into each other."

"Yeah" Usagi said "Sorry about that, and we really need to stop running into each other like that."

"I'll say" Ichigo said "How many times have this happened?"

"Including the other day with Crystal-san, twice" Usagi answered.

"This Crystal a friend of yours?" Seyia asked.

"Of course!" Usagi said "She was that one girl that glared at you the other day, she's not here right now, we were on our way to see her."

"Well then good luck" Seyia said.

With this Ichigo and Usagi made their way up to the ship. There they entered and Tart greeted them "Hey there!"

"Hey!" the girls shouted.

Just then Tart got a message from Kish "What?" Tart asked "An Intruder's making her move?"

"Intruder?" Ichigo asked Tart.

"Yeah" Tart said to Ichigo "Last night an intruder came onto the ship, Pie came up with a way to stop her."

"Where is this intruder?" Usagi asked.

"Crystal-sama's room" Tart said.

"Oh-no!" Ichigo shouted "The new enemy is after Crystal-san!"

"Then let's not waste time!" Usagi shouted.

With a nod the two girls raised their transformation items "**Mew Mew Angel...Metamorphis!**"

"**Moon Eternal Power...Make up!**" Usagi shouted.

In seconds the two were Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and Eternal Sailor Moon. The two followed Tart to Princess Crystal's room where Tart gave Pie the single "Pie! Start the program!"

"At once" was Pie's reply then the alien pressed a button.

It was as if Mew Ichigo Angel Mode knew the attacker was Sailor Iron Mouse and only by the girl's scent she then silently muttered to herself "I hope I'm not craving for a snack."

Somehow she wandered off separately sneaking off as if her cat like reflexes were kicking in. Eternal Sailor Moon failed to notice this, she kept on running. Once in there she noticed that Sailor Iron Mouse had cornered Kish whom was disguised as Crystal.

"So the famous alien Princess" Sailor Iron Mouse said "You're Crystal."

"I might be" Kish said trying to sound like Princess Crystal "And what if?"

Sailor Iron Mouse waisted no time "I'm here for your Star Seed!"

"Star Seed?" Kish asked "What's that?

He just stood there and Sailor Iron Mouse fired her golden blasts at him. The blasts strike him and his Star Seed gets taken out. For a while the Star Seed lingers out.

"How Colorful Alien Princess" Sailor Iron Mouse began but then the Star Seed turned black "Oh-man I would've thought you'd had it."

It was then the real Princess Crystal stepped out "What's going on?"

Even Eternal Sailor Moon was taken by surprise as well as Sailor Iron Mouse "Uh are you Princess Crystal?"

"Of course" Crystal said

"Stop Right there" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted.

"Who's that?" Sailor Iron Mouse asked.

"The one that's about to take an intruder out that's who. How dare you wander into our allies base and start trouble!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted she came into view "I'm the champion of love and justice, Sailor Moon!" she made a fancy hand move "And under the name of the Moon, I shall punish you?"

"You again?" Sailor Iron Mouse demanded.

She looks around at Crystal, "Then if you're the real Princess then how did I just strike?"

It was then the pill wore off on Kish and turned him back to normal.

"Kish!" Princess Crystal shouted running over to him tears in her eyes "Are you okay? Speak to me!"

The Alien Princess grabs onto her double end pointed staff "You're going to pay."

"Uh-no I won't!" Sailor Iron Mouse said "It looks like I've been found out quickly well see you!"

She tries to get into the telephone booth but for some odd reason the telephone booth doesn't appear.

"What is this?" she demands "It's not coming up."

"And it won't" Pie said as he appeared.

"Pie-kun!" Princess Crystal shouted

Pie then turned to Sailor Iron Mouse "I have installed a program preventing you from leaving."

"I guess I'll have to fight after all" Sailor Iron Mouse told them.

"You are no match" Pie told her "And you're out numbered-" he paused as if seeing Mew Ichigo Angel Mode "And you're about to become something most mice face."

This caught Sailor Iron Mouse off guard "Wha?"

IT was then a shadow over came her and at the last minute Mew Ichigo Angel Mode hits the ground face first.

"That wasn't what I meant to do" she muttered rubbing her nose.

"Are we going threw this every time?" Sailor Iron Mouse asked.

Mew Ichigo looked at her trying to remain calm but that was when Kish turned into a Phage. "Sailor Alien!"

This Phage looked like an muscular alien.

"What is that Pie?" Crystal asked as she joined Pie, Tart, Eternal Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode whom was still rubbing her nose "I think I broke something."

It was as if Mew Ichigo felt the Inner Scorpion actually watching her and knew why she looks up as she thinks _I've gotta find a way to impress Erika's Inner Scorpion. So far I don't think that was a good impression missing Iron Mouse like that._

"I-I-I-I don't know my Princess" Pie said.

"According to Iron Mouse" Mew Ichigo said "That's a Phage."

Princess Crystal noticed Sailor Iron Mouse heading off but Tart stopped that whirling his click-clack weapon he sent it at Sailor Iron Mouse, the weapon the let loose a heavy duty net. The net worked like a charm pinning Sailor Iron Mouse.

"You aren't going anywhere" Princess Crystal warned "Until we get answers."

"Sailor Alien! Help me!" Sailor Iron Mouse begged.

"Right away!" the Phage replied pulling out two ray guns "Time for some fried girls!"

He fired the ray gun at Eternal Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo. This was the girl's second time facing a Phage and they were still rusty and unsure on how to take it on. All the two girls could do was dodge. Until the Phage nailed Mew Ichigo in her leg, the Mew Mew Princess fell clutching her leg as Eternal Sailor Moon ran at her "Cousin!"

She scooped Mew Ichigo Angel Mode up and quickly turned back but the Phage shot her in the back as she tried to get away. The two girls go crashing into the wall.

"We need some back up!" Tart shouted as he and Pie were dodging the ray guns.

Princess Crystal wasted no time once more she clapped her hands "**Light Tornado!**"

The light tornado strikes the Phage trapping it and forcing it into covering it's eyes trying to fight off the blindness. Then the Alien Princess ran over to the two girls "Are you two okay?"

"We are" Mew Ichigo said.

"That Phage is Kish" Eternal Sailor Moon told Crystal "We are unsure what to do even though this is the second time."

"Hmm" Pie said watching the tornado "Perhaps if we weaken it enough Crystal could find away around it."

"But we'll be hurting Kish" Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"Doesn't seem to be bothering him" Crystal pointed out she turned to Mew Ichigo Angel Mode "You might already know this but she's watching us."

"Who is?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked Pie answered in a whisper "The Inner Scorpion."

"Oh" was the silent response.

"Now we need a plan" Mew Ichigo said standing up she turned to Pie "The Sailor Starlights the ones that helped us yesterday had attacks that weakened it, I'll distract it."

"Alright" Pie said "Then I'll weaken it."

Mew Ichigo turned to Tart "Make sure our Prisoner doesn't escape."

"Trust me, I won't" the smaller alien said to the Mew Mew Princess.

The light tornado subsided then the Phage looked at them "Time for payback!"

The Phage lowered it's ray guns then fired them, Mew Ichigo and Eternal Sailor Moon dodged the attack. Pie and Princess Crystal did as well. Mew Ichigo charged forwardth and with her weapon drawn she tried to attack the Phage but it attacked her with it's ray gun. She dodged most of it but a blast clipped one of her wings. The Mew Mew Princess came at it with a kick and it worked causing the Phage to block the girl's kick with it's arms. It then shot Mew Ichigo Angel Mode in close combat. The Mew Mew Princess was flung backwards from the blast hitting hard against a wall.

"Cousin!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted raising a hand as Princess Crystal ran over towards the Mew Mew Princess as this gave Pie all he needed to attack "**Rei-Sen-ku!**"

Pie's weapon a fan sent out an electric attack that strikes the Phage causing it to drop it's ray gun and fall weakened.

"Is she okay?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.

"She's fine!" Princess Crystal replied applying some of her first aide healing magic to the Mew Mew Princess.

"Sailor Moon" Mew Ichigo Angle Mode said "Go, do what you did to the first Phage!"

"Right!" Eternal Sailor Moon said watching as the Phage tried to recover but fail, she raised her own weapon "**Starlight Honey Moon...Therapy Kiss!**"

Once more Eternal Sailor Moon unleashed her attack on the Phage and it hits with three triangular beams. The attack hits the Phage and it shouted "**BEAUTIFUL!**"

The Phage then reverts back into Kish whom collapses and the Star Seed returns to him. Seeing this Pie ran over towards Kish "Kish are you okay?"

"I am" Kish replied waking up "Boy what hit me?"

He then looked at the captured Sailor Iron Mouse with Crystal whispering something into his ear.

"You're right my dear Crystal-sama" Kish said bringing out twin daggers "Someone does have to interrogate the prisoner...And that's going to be me and Tart."

Tart and Kish grabbed Sailor Iron Mouse by the shoulder causing her to shutter at what the Aliens would ask her with Tart clearly insulting her "Come on old hag! We've got a new temporary home for you!"

"Old hag? Why you little runt! I'm nearly as old as you are!" Sailor Iron Mouse shouted as she, Kish and Tart vanished.

"You okay cousin?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked "You were shot right in the chest!"

"I'm okay" Mew Ichigo said "Thanks to Crystal-san's magic."

"Where would you two be without me?" The Alien Princess joked.

She then turned to Mew Ichigo as Pie lead the three girls to the transfer room.

"Mew Ichigo" Pie said "I'm guessing you are here today to give us your answer."

"I am" Mew Ichigo said.

"Then what is it?" Princess Crystal asked.

Eternal Sailor Moon watches as Mew Ichigo blushes towards Pie "Um, I know you'll understand Pie so please turn around."

Pie understands and quickly turns his head "I'll be waiting for you in the tube, that is if you're answer is yes. If it is yes, there is changing room in the center of this room. Once you go in it, you may leave the clothing there."

"Thanks Pie-kun" Mew Ichigo said.

"What did he mean by that?" Eternal Sailor Moon wondered.

"Just stay here for a moment" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said as she and Crystal walked inside the changing room. In thirty seconds, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode reappeared with Crystal alongside her both in two piece swimsuits as Mew Ichigo sighed "Thank goodness I decided to where this underneath my Mew Mew Uniform."

"Uh," Eternal Sailor Moon began "You're in swim suits?" then she got it "Oh for this to be successful you needed to be half naked?"

"The more skin showing the better" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode told her cousin and Eternal Sailor Moon couldn't help but sweat dropped at Mew Ichigo's muttered words " I'm lucky Kish isn't here."

"And he wouldn't be" Princess Crystal replied patting the Mew Mew Princess on the back "I ordered him not to be here during the transfer."

"Thanks Crystal-san" Mew Ichigo replied "I wouldn't be able to thank you enough."

The two paused walking towards the two tubes as Pie spoke up towards Mew Ichigo "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her in a warning tone of voice "If this transfer is successful there won't be any way to undo this event, not unless the real Erika comes back to life."

"I'm sure" Mew Ichigo said "I'm willing to take the risk."

"Ichigo-san..." Crystal said in a worried voice she didn't like the tone Mew Ichigo said this line.

So the two girls stepped into the tubes.

"Ready ladies?" Pie asked and both Princess Crystal and Mew Ichigo gave him a thumbs up.

The alien took this as he usually did. He then pressed a button on the tubes monitoring the process on the machine. At first Mew Ichigo didn't know the process of how the tubes worked but she got her answer when the tube started filling up with water. The water was cold to her feet and she knew it must have been the same to her friend. The cold water made it's way towards the Mew Mew's stomach. It didn't stop there it went up to her chest making her whole body feel as if it was taking a cold shower. She wanted to move but the tube prevented from moving.

"Relax Mew Ichigo" Pie told her as the water was up to her neck "I wouldn't be doing this if Crystal-sama didn't think the machine is okay to use."

Mew Ichigo only nodded as the water filled up to her head. Now she was completely submerged in the cold water from her head to her toes and Pie knew about how long humans could breathe under water. So he turned to the computer "Ready Inner Scorpion?"

"Ready" was the reply.

With this Pie pressed another button, this time the tubes then slightly opened some pocket next to another machine the tube was on. Two were stationed underneath Mew Ichigo's feet. Two were near her hands, and two were near her head.

"This next part might hurt a bit only to one of you" Pie warned pressing a third button "But if the pain is hurts more on one person then that person has her."

Eternal Sailor Moon knew what he was talking about the Inner Scorpion. The six compartments that opened in the areas around Mew Ichigo's body then started to glow with orange electricity. Mew Ichigo took the time to notice that around Crystal's body the same orange was on her friend. Then came the shock. The orange electrical field coursed threw Mew Ichigo's body shocking her causing the Mew Mew Princess to scream in pain.

"That has to be painful" Eternal Sailor Moon said as even she could hear Mew Ichigo's screams while in a tube submerged in water.

The orange electricity stopped and the water drained completely. Both Mew Ichigo and Princes Crystal were looking weak but Mew Ichigo looked week even more. Then Pie saw the words on the machine's control panel **TRANSFER COMPLETE!** Then their was an arrow pointing over towards the tube Mew Ichigo was in. The tubes opened up and while the alien Princess was still standing onto her knees, the Mew Mew Princess collapsed onto the ground passed out.

"Cousin!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted "No, please don't be dead!"

Princess Crystal stood up as Pie gave her a towel. The Alien Princess wrapped the towel around her body to dry herself off then knelled down to Mew Ichigo Angel Mode to feel her pulse.

"She's okay Sailor Moon" Princess Crystal told the worried Moon Princess "Just passed out."

"This follows what I've researched" Pie told the Moon Princess "If the transfer was successful which it was, then the one it's in briefly passes out."

"For how long?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.

"For thirty minutes at least" Pie said he then walked over towards Sailor Moon whispering to her "After thirty minutes though sense the transfer was successful, I want you to carefully monitor Mew Ichigo."

"Why?" Eternal Sailor Moon said as Princess Crystal picked the knocked out Mew Mew Princess and placed her on a nice soft bed before answering "If Mew Ichigo uses the Inner Scorpion's power sense the Inner Scorpion is now mixed into her bloodstream, if she uses the Inner Scorpion's power, it will consumer her soul in darkness."

"WHAT?" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted "She didn't say anything about that! That must be one of the risks."

"It was" Pie told Eternal Sailor Moon.

Princess Crystal looks at Eternal Sailor Moon "Like I said, if you see her use the Inner Scorpion, please monitor your cousin. I fear if her soul gets too consumed by darkness, you might lose your cousin into darkness itself."

"Thanks Crystal-san, Pie-kun" Eternal Sailor Moon said "I'll do by best."

"But try not to worry about her as much" Pie added onto Eternal Sailor Moon " Only if you can see the darkness over powering her, that's when you should worry."

"Alright" Eternal Sailor Moon said she looked at her unconscious cousin asking herself "Why did you lie to me saying the only risk was the Inner Scorpion not taking you?"

"She still might not take her" Pie warned Eternal Sailor Moon whom looked at him "The transfer was complete, but ultimately the Inner Scorpion has the final say into it. If the Inner Scorpion doesn't agree at the transfer, then the Inner Scorpion as she stated to me unwillingly and sadly kills the host sense it's not a Scorpion Mew Mew."

"Oh" Eternal Sailor Moon said "And if she agrees to the temporary transfer?"

"The Inner Scorpion will lend Mew Ichigo half of her powers" Pie explained "Just as she explained to you earlier."

"Oh" Eternal Sailor Moon said and she was now crossing her fingers then brought her hands together and prayed "Please...Inner Scorpion...Don't kill my cousin, Erika's death is too much for me right now, I don't need another Mew Mew dying. Especially my cousin."

Inside Mew Ichigo's body the Inner Scorpion was having it's last minute thoughts. The Inner Demon felt a bit strange going into a stranger's body especially sense she inhabited Erika's for so long. It looks at Mew Ichigo's heart aiming it's tail.

**Pathetic!** The Inner Scorpion shouted **Even after I gave you a fighting chance, all you did was get blasted!** **YOU ARE UNWORT-"**

She was about to finish the Mew Mew Princess off by stinging her heart which would've caused the heart to stop and killing the Mew Mew. Only two things stopped her, for one thing, the alien Princess's pleas set in. The Inner Scorpion was troubled by those forcing her to rethink the option, she did give Mew Ichigo a chance to prove herself. The second thing was memories of her previous host and daughter Erika. Now even though Erika was completely control of herself, the Inner Scorpion shared her memories. This completely stopped the Inner Scorpion from killing Mew Ichigo.

**Well, who knows! So this is probably what the Kyubbi feels towards his host, whoever that is...Unlike my friend the Kyubbi, I'm willing to help you...You better thank me because it is what Erika would've wanted. I will honor Erika's memories and wishes. We aren't a perfect fit, but...I'll make an exception. After all... I know you will take revenge for the death of my daughter. That's the other reason why I might need you the most, Ichigo.**

With this the Inner Scorpion was now settled into it's new temporary host. While Princess Crystal carefully monitored Mew Ichigo's life line just in case the Inner Scorpion judged her unworthy which she wouldn't have known until thirty minutes. Princess Crystal, Pie, and Eternal Sailor Moon watches the lifeline carefully hoping for the best.

**End of chapter**

**The Inner Scorpion has found a new host but even though she's already stated in accepting Mew Ichigo as her new host, will she keep her word and what's the deal with Sailor Iron Mouse, can she get away or will she reveal Sailor Galaxia's and Pain's secrets? You don't want to miss the next chapter of Tokyo Mew Moon III! Chapter 5! Acceptance.**


	6. Chapter 5: Acceptance

Chapter 5: Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika, Mew Erika, and her Inner Scorpion mode along with the Mew Mew's Super Modes, and Princess Crystal.**

It had been a crazy day for Usagi. First of all it was a Saturday and schools were out. She was with her cousin Ichigo to see a certain transfer of the Inner Scorpion. Usagi had agreed to it but found out later that this decision of Ichigo's could cost her, her life. Now Mew Ichigo Angel Mode was lying in a bed recovering from the transfer. Looking upon her was Eternal Sailor Moon, and she was worried. For one thing her cousin had lied to her about the transfer being completely safe. Princess Crystal and Pie watched Mew Ichigo as well.

"If the Inner Scorpion kills her" Eternal Sailor Moon said turning to Pie "Can you remove her if she attempts it?"

"We could" Pie said "But the damage of the Inner Scorpion's sting would kill her due to being the Death Stalker and purposely aims it at her heart."

"Besides" Crystal explained to the Moon Princess "If the Inner Scorpion would've killed Mew Ichigo by now we'd know."

"It has been thirty minutes" Pie admitted "If the Inner Scorpion would've decided to kill your cousin by now we would've known it by now."

Eternal Sailor Moon sighed "Thank goodness but isn't their still the risks of her killing my cousin even after thirty minutes?"

"You have every right to be worried" Princess Crystal admitted to Eternal Sailor Moon "As she could be still in her decision process but it's highly unlikely by now."

In a few minutes Mew Ichigo Angel Mode started to stir. She moved her head then sat up.

Eternal Sailor Moon ran over towards her cousin and hugged her "Cousin! I'm glad you're alive! Why didn't you tell me that she could've killed you?"

"I didn't want you to worry" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode told her "If I were to have told you, you would've said no."

"That's right I would've!" Eternal Sailor Moon said holding onto her cousin in a death gripping hug "What were you thinking?"

"Uh, Sailor Moon...Can't breathe!" the Mew Mew Princess spoke.

"Oh" Eternal Sailor Moon began seeing that this was true then rose her finger towards the Mew Mew Princess "Sorry cos, I'm just worried about you, that's all...Please don't lie to me about things like the Inner Scorpion ever again. Promise?"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode nodded raising her own finger and she gave her cousin a pinky swear "I won't lie to you ever again...It's just that I figured I needed her to help us out, besides I only will gain half of her powers, besides I think Erika-chan would want her Inner Demon to be stored safely in a close friend of hers rather than being in the open."

"I suppose your right" Eternal Sailor Moon said "But I would like to remind you that even Erika-chan wouldn't want you to put yourself at risk for something like that."

Princess Crystal walked over towards Mew Ichigo Angel Mode "I know you look okay but I have to run some medical tests on you to make sure you're okay."

"Alright" the Mew Mew Princess said "Do what you must friend."

The Alien Princess went right to work, giving the Mew Mew Princess a check up. First the alien Princess tested out Mew Ichigo's reflexes. These were normal and the Alien Princess did some more test which Ichigo passed. When this was done the Alien Princess sighed "She's okay, the Inner Scorpion is in her but she should be fine."

Hearing the Alien Princess's words the Mew Mew Princess jumped to her feet then walked to the the changing room "I better place my Mew uniform on then hold on please."

The Mew Mew Princess then walked in then in seconds returned in her Mew Mew uniform "This is better."

Princess Crystal had been waiting calmly as Eternal Sailor Moon turned to her "So why did you have to take part in the transfer if you didn't want the Inner Scorpion?"

"It is all part of Pie's plan" the Alien Princess said "He was able to deliver the real Inner Scorpion and a fake Inner Scorpion. The real one is in Ichigo, but the fake one is in me."

"And how does that help the situation if this Pain person finds out about this?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.

"It helps us" Pie began with a grin on his face "Because Pain will see two Inner Scorpion singles, the fake one will give off the same signal as the real one, but...If he tries to remove it from Crystal-sama, it will then he will find out it's a fake."

"By then we would've assembled upon Pain" Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"Exactly" Pie said "Now Erika-chan wasn't able to defeat him but I do believe with our sheer numbers and only six of his Paths we should be able to defeat him there."

"I'm not exactly sure if we could defeat him without a lot of training" Princess Crystal spoke up "I mean Mew Ichigo Angel Mode is strong! I'll say it because I believe she is strong."

Hearing the Alien Princess calling her strong gave the Mew Mew Princess a bit more confidence. She turns to the Alien Princess giving her a silent "Thank you."

The Alien Princess heard this and continued "Mew Ichigo is strong but even her best attack was easily repealed by that Pain person."

"And now with half of the Inner Scorpion's powers" Mew Ichigo began "I'll have a bit of more power too try to harm Pain."

**Even though you have half of my strength...** the Inner Scorpion spoke.

This caused Mew Ichigo to cock her head shouting "Inner Scorpion!"

**Well who do you think it was Santa Claus! Of course it's me!**

"Eh," the Mew Mew Princess shouted "He,he,he I think I made her mad."

"Makes me wonder how Erika-chan dealt with her!" Eternal Sailor Moon joked.

**I want you to make sure that cousin of yours knows that I'm listening to everything that's been spoken!**

Mew Ichigo sweat dropped "Eternal Sailor Moon, I would like you to know that the Inner Scorpion can hear you."

This caused Eternal Sailor Moon to sweat drop "Oh, she can? Well I meant that last question in a good way not the bad way!"

"I would assume she knows" Crystal said then she and Pie began to leave.

"Where are you two going?" Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"Too see if Kish and Tart got answers from our prisoner" Pie reported.

With this he and the Alien Princess began to leave.

"Wait for us" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted turning to her cousin "Coming Ichigo-chan?"

"I guess I will" Mew Ichigo shouted.

The two Princesses followed the two aliens.

Meanwhile in Sailor Galaxia's area, the Golden Queen looks around. She knew something was up. Sailor Iron Mouse was never away from her this late. She had been monitoring her new ally Pain as well. So far they had won over the one tailed Raccoon. One of their targets down eight more to go well nine more concerning the Inner Scorpion of the Scorpion Mew Mew.

Right now Pain was meeting Sailor Galaxia. The paths watched her closely.

"Something wrong?" Pain asked.

"Oh it's probably nothing, except Sailor Iron Mouse hasn't return from her second attempt to find a Star Seed."

"I've been meaning to ask you that, have you found anymore than the one you currently have?" Pain asked her.

"Sadly no," Sailor Galaxia said "So far the search even with Sailor Iron Mouse attacking hasn't found any, and so far she has made two attempts."

"Which presumed to have failed?" Pain asked.

"Yes" Sailor Galaxia said "Wonder what's happened to her."

"Do you need me to try to find her?" Pain asked.

"No" Sailor Galaxia said "If she returns I'll talk to her."

"Good luck then, we are currently looking for the rest of the Tailed Beasts. Keep me informed if you find the Inner Scorpion then" Pain said and with this the man left.

"I will" Sailor Galaxia said.

With this Sailor Galaxia turned thinking to herself as Pain left _And If I get her I'll keep her._

Back with Mew Ichigo, the group had found Kish and Tart whom were trying to get Sailor Iron Mouse to talk so far the group had heard Tart and Iron Mouse arguing fighting verbally by calling each other names like old hag or runt.

"So how's interrogation Kish?" Princess Crystal demanded.

"I'm afraid we didn't get much out of her" Kish sighed pointing at Tart and Iron Mouse "Because these two can't seem to stop insulting each other."

"Did you get anything at all?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.

"Nothing except for the fact that this Pain person whom was Erika's attacker is allied to her leader" Kish said and it was then they watched as Sailor Iron Mouse manages to slip out of the room and outside where she lands on the ground and uses her phone booth escape.

"She's really quick" Eternal Sailor Moon muttered.

"Our only lead" Pie sighed.

"We'll catch her again" Mew Ichigo said.

"Well let's go back to Tokyo" Eternal Sailor Moon said.

The two girls turned towards the four Aliens.

"Um one more thing," Eternal Sailor Moon said "We are still unsure if the Starlights are friends or foes, if there is another attack in Tokyo from Sailor Iron Mouse, and the Starlights are there, I would love for you all to stay back."

"Got it" Crystal said "No telling what these Starlights could do if they were enemies."

"Or decided that WE were enemies" Pie added on.

With this Eternal Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode returned back to Tokyo.

Sailor Galaxia was waiting for Sailor Iron Mouse to arrive. When she did the Golden Queen looked at her "Where were you?"

"Sailor Galaxia-sama" Iron Mouse pleaded "Those aliens you warned me about..."

Sailor Galaxia looked at her "Well they caught me sneaking onto their ship."

"Even after I told you NOT to" Sailor Galaxia said "You'd better have an excuse on doing that, as even I knew they would capture you."

"Well, I just thought that their Princess might have a Star Seed" Sailor Iron Mouse said "And I thought that by steeling her Star Seed, it might've been one we were looking for."

Sailor Galaxia looks at Sailor Iron Mouse "Hmm, you might be onto something there. Well then how did it go?"

"It appears I made my move too quickly as that smart alien was able to catch onto my plan and tricked me into attacking the wrong one. That one failed because it was the wrong one."

"You had an excellent plan you just needed the exact time" Sailor Galaxia said.

"I will attack again" Sailor Iron Mouse said "But this time it won't be on that alien's ship?"

"Why not?" Sailor Galaxia asked.

"They have a way in negating the transportation of a foreign enemy, that's how they caught me!"

"I see" Sailor Galaxia said "So beaming onto the alien's ship is impossible now."

"Yes, but I did hear information about that Inner Scorpion."

This bought a starry gleam to Galaxia's eyes "Inner Scorpion?"

"Yeah," Sailor Iron Mouse said "I overheard them talking about the Inner Scorpion although I didn't here much."

"Hmm, it seems that Pain might want to know this" Galaxia said standing up.

Sailor Iron Mouse turned towards her "Are you really going to tell him about the Inner Scorpion and not go after it yourself?"

"I'll tell him that we might know where the Inner Scorpion is but, leave out that where it might be."

She began to leave turning to Iron Mouse "Just continue to get that Star Seed."

"Yes, Galaxia-sama" Iron Mouse replied.

With this Sailor Galaxia left but turned "There is a Ninja coming here sometime tomorrow."

"Ninja?" Iron Mouse asked then she grinned "Oh boy,"

"Now get to it" Galaxia ordered.

So Iron Mouse waited now knowing that Galaxia had picked a target herself. She hoped this target would have a good Star Seed. That evening Usagi had reluctantly agreed to keep the Inner Scorpion a secret. She didn't even know that inside her cousin's mind the Inner Scorpion was still berating her cousin.

**You know that I won't go away now.**

_I know but you don't have to yell at me! I'm trying to be as good as Erika-chan was._

**Humph, you will never be as good as Erika.**

_That might be true_ at this thought Ichigo hid a small sweat drop _I might not be as good as your daughter was but I will never let her death go to waste. I'll avenge her and use you against Pain._

**Sounds like a good plan, I get to have my little revenge on him oh and you're not in the right mood Ichigo, it's Revenge not Avenge, revenge is way better. You'll see soon enough.**

_What do you have in mine? _

**You'll see.**

Ichigo really didn't like the sound of this but she had the Inner Scorpion and planned to use even half of her powers to topple Pain and Avenge? Or was it Revenge Erika's death? Ether way the Mew Mew Princess thought she had all of the power in her body to actually win a fight against Pain. So while most of her Guardians had left the Cafe, the Mew Mew Princess stood looking over towards Erika's security Guard room which was still dark.

"She'll be back" the Mew Mew Princess lied to herself.

**Hmm,** the Inner Scorpion thought **You keep on telling yourself that. Let it fuel into your soul Ichigo. Never forget who killed Erika and keep this up. It'll fuel your hatred and with it you will discover a power far unimaginable. Embrace your hate-**

Unknown to the Mew Mew Princess not only was the Inner Scorpion listening what she just spoke but Lettuce whom stayed behind did as well. Lettuce was the only Mew Mew that was growing concerned for her Princess.

"Ichigo-san?" Lettuce asked.

This caused Ichigo to turn her head towards her friend.

**Of course, whenever I try to help guide someone, someone always interrupts me.**

"Lettuce-san?" Ichigo asked.

"I know it's probably not time for me to ask you this but are you seriously okay, you've been depressed."

"Was I?" Ichigo asked lying "I'm fine really!"

Lettuce cocked her head "Ichigo-san...I don't know but I do believe you should see at least Ami tomorrow."

"Well alright" Ichigo said but Lettuce caught on "But I do cation you to stop lying to yourself. I myself still miss Erika-chan but please I'm sure she wouldn't want her death to affect you like this."

**And what does Lettuce know?**

_Please you can say whatever you want about me but leave the rest of my friends out of it okay._

**Alright...Remember you asked for this verbal beat down.**

Once more the Mew Mew Princess began to worry at what this meant. Lettuce walked over to the Mew Mew Princess patting her back "Ichigo-san perhaps we should see Ami about now."

"But can't we wait till tomorrow?" Ichigo asked.

"I think you should go now, I'm a bit worried about you" Lettuce admitted out "I can't bare to see you like this."

"Alright, alright I'll do it" the Mew Mew Princess said.

So while the two were walking over towards Ami's place, Sailor Iron Mouse was beginning to track down a female ninja. The female Ninja had found the place where Erika was attacked and began studying the scene. Her pink hair was down to her shoulders. She wore a red shirt with a circle on it and black skirt. On her hands were black fingerless gloves. She also wore black sandals.

She was looking at the very spot Mew Erika had been lying in before moving onto saving her Princess.

"This is strange" the girl spoke to herself "It's as if some people were fighting and one was losing pretty badly."

She was unaware that Sailor Iron Mouse was watching preparing to attack the female Konochi.

"So that's the female ninja, Galaxia-sama wants me to attack, this will be fun!"

Sailor Iron Mouse prepares for her assault.

While Lettuce, and Ichigo were walking over to Ami to get the Mew Mew Princess checked out, they would fine Ami whom was exiting out from studying in the library.

"Hey Lettuce-san, Ichigo-san, what brings you two here so late?" Ami asked.

"Ichigo actually" Lettuce replied "I'm more worried about her, I think she's trying to overcome Erika's death and trying to show it to us but she doesn't know she's failing."

"I'll take a look at her" Ami replied.

Before Ami could take any further action, Ichigo felt something, she actually sensed an attack.

_Are you giving me this too?_

**Ha, you're making me laugh girl! Only Scorpion Mew Mews are masters of prediction! Your woman's intuition is picking this up!**

"Girls there is an attack going on!" Ichigo said.

This caught Lettuce and Mercury off guard but they by the looks of Mew Ichigo grabbing onto her Pendent that it was the truth.

"Mew Mew Angel...Metamorphosis!" Ichigo shouted.

In no time she was Mew Ichigo Angel Mode. The other two girls followed suit.

"Mew Mew Lettuce...Metamorphosis!" Mew Lettuce shouted.

"Mercury...Star Power...Make Up!" Ami shouted.

In no time Lettuce was Mew Lettuce. She wore a green dress, and green boots she was also without glasses. Ami was now Sailor Mercury. She had the usual white shirt but a blue fuku followed by blue boots.

"Let's go!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

"Is it just me?" Sailor Mercury asked "Or did she just sound a bit too commanding right then?"

"It wasn't just you, I think it was too commanding" Mew Lettuce said as the two tore off after the Mew Mew Princess "But then again there have been two attacks recently and I'm sure on how fast these attacks go have something to do about it."

"That too" Sailor Mercury admitted as the two girls tor after the Mew Mew Princess, Sailor Iron Mouse was beginning to attack the girl only this time her victium was a very smart ninja and knew when she was around.

The pink haired girl turned around and refocused on the battlefield. There in front of her was Sailor Iron Mouse.

"I must admit you are differently smarter than most of my victims" Sailor Iron Mouse said "So your Sakura Haruno...Pleasure to meet you."

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded "And what do you want with me?"

The Pink Haired Konochi of the Leaf didn't catch on as Sailor Iron Mouse slowly raised her wrist blades "Oh nothing much, just wanted to talk."

This threw Sakura off guard "About what?"

Sailor Iron Mouse just grinned muttering a silent "GOT YOU!"

Now Sakura didn't see any of this coming because if she had she would've used Substitution Jutsu but she didn't see two yellow orbs coming straight at her until it was basically too late. The two orbs hit her and she stumbles.

"Now to steal your Star Seed" Sailor Iron Mouse said.

"No you won't!" a voice rang out.

"Who's there?" Sailor Iron Mouse asked.

Then she got her answer "You have a lot to learn about heroes Sailor Iron Mouse. You've got to stop picking targets. I Mew Ichigo will see to that."

The Mew Lettuce joined in "For the service of the planet, we'll serve Na'."

"Oh I bet you three will try to serve" Sailor Iron Mouse began then she turned to view Sakura's Star Seed which was bright pink "Oh how pretty just like your hair!"

However just like in the previous two cases the Star Seed quickly turned black.

"Oh gosh, Sailor Galaxia's going to be extremely mad especially if it was one of her own targets" Sailor Iron Mouse said stepping into a phone booth but Mew Ichigo Angel Mode tried to stop the thing from teleporting but Sailor Iron Mouse simply turned on an electrical charge which shocked her "He, I'm going to enjoy our little cat and mouse games" Sailor Iron Mouse giggled at the shocked Mew Mew's dismay then the telephone booth teleported.

"You okay Mew Ichigo?" Mew Lettuce asked.

"That was the first time a telephone booth ever shocked me" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode muttered still in a dazed tone.

Then the transformation began as Sakura's body began to glow catching Sailor Mercury off guard "Now what's going on?"

"Darn it it looks like it's Phage time!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode announced.

In the normal human girl's place was a new phage. This one looked like a female Konochi "Sailor Konochi!"

"That's new" Mew Lettuce admitted.

Without haste Sailor Konochi attacked the three heroines by punching out at them. The girls easily avoided the punch but the ground exploded on impact.

"What the heck?" Mew Lettuce asked.

Sailor Mercury tried to scan the monster but was forced to dodge yet again. This time the Phage hit a tree snapping it two, then without warning she kicked out at Sailor Mercury. The kick connected to Sailor Mercury's stomach, the Sailor Senshi was on her knees as the Phage was now bringing her foot to stomp on her head.

"I won't let another one die!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

She charged in and used her Mew Aqua Rod Weapon to try to repeal the kick. Mew Ichigo Angel Mode was able to save Sailor Mercury but the force of Sakura's kick sent her weapon out of her hands. Without haste the Phage picked the two girls up by their throats. The two were gasping for breathe then the Phage threw them. The two landed on the ground.

"That's it!" Mew Lettuce shouted "Ribbon..."

"Wait Lettuce-san" Sailor Mercury shouted "That girl is still this monster!"

"Wha?" Mew Lettuce asked.

This stopped Mew Lettuce long enough for Sailor Konochi to sneak behind her then preform one of Tsunade's moves finger flick to the face. The Mew Mew was sent flying backwards slamming into Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and Sailor Mercury.

"What is it with that monster's strength?" Mew Lettuce asked "I was sent flying by one flick."

Sailor Mercury was still in pain from the kick to her stomach but she had taken the time to finally scan the monster "Strange...It seems she's mixed in some special energies in her hand. That energy allows her to increase her strength."

"Now to finish all three of you off!" the Phage announced.

It was then snapping sounds sounded.

"What's that?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"That snapping sound" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode asked as the three girls began standing up "It's them!"

"It's who?" Mew Lettuce asked.

"Penetrating the Darkness of Night..." a voice announced then it was followed by a second "The wind of Freedom Breaks through..." then the third spoke :Were the three Sacred Shooting Stars..."

One by one the girls saw the Sailor Starlights as they shouted their names "**Sailor Star Fighter!**" "**Sailor Star Maker!**" "**Sailor Star Healer!**" then all three jumped down "**Sailor Starlights...Are Here!**"

"More of you?" the Phage demanded "Well then let me kill you all!"

Sailor Star Fighter strolled up first "**Serious Star Laser!**"

She completed her attack and it goes towards Sailor Konochi whom takes it and seems to slump down.

"And now sense Sailor Moon isn't here, we'll finish this" Sailor Star Fighter spoke only for her to then realize that the Phage simply disappeared and in her place was a log "What?" Sailor Star Fighter asked.

"Sailor Star Fighter behind you!" Sailor Star Maker shouted.

Sailor Star Fighter looked up and barely avoided a punch allowing Sailor Star Maker to take aim for her own attack "**Star Gentle Uterus!**"

She unleashed her attack which was a powerful multiple balls of light at the Phage. Once more the attack seemed to hit and the Phage fell down and looked weakened only to just like before turn into a piece of wood then reappear behind Sailor Star Maker.

Sailor Star Healer then shouted her warning "You two behind you!"

Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Fighter wouldn't avoid these two punches which knocked them towards buildings dazing them. The Phage advanced on them but Sailor Star Healer tried her own attack.

"**Star Sensitive Inferno!**" Sailor Star Healer shouted casting a blast of lighting at the Phage.

The attack strikes the Phage and it falls but just like her companions the Phage turned into another piece of wood. Sailor Mercury caught on with her computer seeing the Phage "This is becoming a pain."

She watches as Sailor Star Healer is struck by a kick and is dazed just like her companions.

"What's the deal?" Mew Lettuce asked.

"It appears that if she is aware of the attacks coming to her she uses something that substitutes that damage" Sailor Mercury said threw her mini computer...Perhaps we need to use something that will take her off guard."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode was silent but then she hid a silently grin as she thought _Ready Inner Scorpion?_

**Was wondering when you'd ask for my power...Okay, here it comes!**

Around Mew Ichigo Angel Mode was an orangish glow which caught the eyes of the Sailor Star Lights whom were still dazed, Sailor Mercury and Mew Lettuce. Now the Sailor Star Lights didn't know what it was except they felt it's power. Sailor Mercury and Mew Lettuce on the other hand knew.

"No way!" Mew Lettuce shouted "It can't be!"

"It is" Sailor Mercury confirmed watching as the same orange out line surrounded Mew Ichigo's body "It's her! It's the Inner Scorpion!"

"Mew Erika-chan's Inner Demon" Mew Lettuce said hanging her head "It's now inside Mew Ichigo!"

"Don't worry girls" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode told the two "I only have half of her powers. Which means I don't have the same abilities as Erika-chan had with her but with her power I do believe I can end this."

The Mew Mew Princess grabbed onto her Mew Aqua Rod weapon then charged in with amazing speed. The Phage heard this and turned over towards Mew Ichigo Angel Mode. It tried to punch her but the Mew Mew Princess was able to punch out her own fist which collided and stopped the monster's fist in her own.

"What?" Mew Lettuce asked as she and Sailor Mercury ran over to the Starlights.

"Are you three okay?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"We are but what happened?" Sailor Star Fighter asked.

"Long story" Mew Lettuce said "One of our companions, Mew Erika actually our second-in-command had the same thing in her. It's called the Inner Scorpion."

"The most dangerous Inner Demon" Sailor Star Maker said.

"Yes," Sailor Mercury said "But sadly Erika had to go threw with it otherwise if it was removed she'd die."

"But it looks like it was then" Sailor Star Healer stated.

"Only because she was dying anyway" Mew Lettuce said hanging her head "Mew Erika was killed by this Pain person, we are thinking it was because of the Inner Scorpion. Most enemies were after it but she did so well to stop them that we didn't think he'd be able to kill her."

"I see" Sailor Star Fighter said as she watched the match against Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and the Phage "So that's why she pointed our weapon at us."

"Mew Ichigo, the Mew Mew's leader" Sailor Mercury explained "Was Mew Erika-chan's best friend. Mew Erika's death has struck her more harder than we first thought."

The Phage lashed out a kick at the Mew Mew Princess but she used her newly improved strength to block the kick and flip the Phage over onto it's back. The Phage landed on the ground hard! It was now gasping for breathe but Mew Ichigo Angel Mode simply punched it backwards. Then somehow gathered in a sphere of orange energy into her palms then unleashed it. The orange energy burst washes over the Phage and this time it was unexpected it so it took the full damage and fell weakened.

_What was that?_

**Oh just something else I decided to give you a new ranged attack, Venom Pulse. Now finish her.**

_Now I can't kill another human._

**Are you a weakling?**

_What are you talking about? I'm not weak, because of you were beating her!_

**Then destroy her.**

_But she's human._

**Did Pain seem to consider that when he killed my daughter and your best friend.**

_No!_

**Then show the same remorse as Pain did to your friend.**

Watching the Mew Mew Princess closely as Sailor Star Maker stood up "Now what?"

"The Inner Scorpion must be telling her to do something she doesn't want to do" Sailor Mercury said "Similar to Erika-chan...She could speak to the Inner Demon. No one knows what's coming."

It was then Mew Ichigo Angel Mode stood up gripping her weapon and pointing it "Hopefully this doesn't kill you, but here it goes."

She rose her weapon shouting "Ribbon...**Purification Burst!**"

The weapon gained in white moon light then fired a burst of energy at the Phage. The attack hits the Phage and it seems to revert backwards then return back to an unconscious Sakura Haruno whom had her Star Seed returned.

For a while the Mew Mew Princess just stood her ground "I-I-I-I-I can't believe it! I can heal people too!"

**Should've seen this coming...I have much to learn from you're body my new host. It seems ****we might be able to get along after all...**

"She did it" Sailor Star Fighter stated.

"Thanks to the Inner Scorpion?" Sailor Mercury asked "And that was only half of her power."

"It seemed the Inner Scorpion just increased her strength and speed" Mew Lettuce admitted.

"You don't know Mew Mew?" Sailor Star Healer asked her.

"WE DIDN'T KNOW the Inner Scorpion was inside Mew Ichigo" Mew Lettuce told her.

"I wonder if Sailor Moon knows about it" Sailor Mercury said.

They watched as Mew Ichigo Angel Mode went off with Sailor Mercury remembering "Oh wait, you won't get away Mew Ichigo, Mew Lettuce is worried about you!"

The two gave chase. Sailor Star Fighter for once more showed remorse for the Mew Mews.

"So in the end that's why the cat girl pointed her weapon at us... She lost her best friend" Sailor Star Fighter said.

"It would explain why there are two holes on Earth though" Sailor Star Healer said "The Inner Scorpion inside Scorpion Mew Mews was said to have the ability to destroy a planet when it decided to use one hundred percent of it's true power."

Sailor Star Maker was silent but couldn't help but notice a man on a building. His blue eyes watched Mew Ichigo carefully.

_Mew Rose..._ The man thought _That Inner Scorpion is in you which I do believe it is what Erika would've wanted. However I sense you're leaning towards darkness, I don't want to lose you to it._

With that Raiden teleported away.

Now in a galaxy far, far away, in a strange spaceship, a black suited being has felt a strange pressure. It wasn't like anything else he had felt, in fact it was all in hatred and anger. He walked over to a computer as it was detecting this single from Earth and quickly made adjustments to get to the planet.

"It seems that this single appears quite often" the being spoke "Now I shall witness who it is and convince them to join the Dark Side as my apprentice.

The spaceship then went on it's new course to Earth. Who was this dark suited being and why is he attracted to the Inner Scorpion? This can't be a good sign for things to come.

**Uh-oh who can guess who's coming? Now that Sailor Galaxia knows that the Inner Scorpion is around Toyko will she keep her promise and tell Pain about it so he can capture it or will she keep the Inner Scorpion all to herself? Find out these many answer in many chapters to come!**

** Chapter 6: Darkness P1**


	7. Chapter 6: Darkness P1

Chapter 6: Darkness P1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika and the Mew Mews Super Modes.

The following night above Earth, just as the same dark figure was making it's way to Earth, the alien Princess Crystal had been laying in her bed thinking of the events that had happened. All weren't totally bad well for a certain Mew Mew Princess it was heck even with the aliens helping the death of Erika was a blow to them as well. It had all happened with her death, then everything started to fall apart. She was able to feel Ichigo slipping towards the Darkside upon her best friend's death.

_This isn't good, but it's strange...I didn't sense the first step which is fear in her. Still I've gotta try to hope she doesn't turn closer towards it _the alien Princess thought _I'd hate to be the one that has to stop her if she goes too far._

As the Alien Princess thought she felt the rise in Ichigo's darkness then she shook her head, the Mew Mew Princess had already used it.

"Ichigo-san" Crystal muttered "Why are you doing this already?"

"Crystal-sama?" Pie asked as he overheard her "What's wrong?"

The Alien Princess looks at Pie "I fear we might be losing Ichigo to the Darkside of the Force."

"Darkside of the Force?" Pie asked then he did recall from going to alien school about it "You can't be serious that the Mew Mew Princess is leaning towards it."

"You're right, it's hard to believe she's leaning over towards the Darkside of the Force" Crystal admitted cringing her hand "But something tells me, she's itching closer to it."

"Glad I wasn't the only one to at least feel it" a voice sounded.

The two aliens turned to see Raiden the God of Thunder the bowed to him with respect.

"Lord Raiden" Pie spoke "What brings you to our ship?"

"The same thing that your Princess feels" Raiden told them "I have seen Mew Rose today use the Inner Scorpion...Of course she used it because it was the only option."

"That's a good sign then" Pie said "At least she used it as the only option..."

"However the more she uses it the more darker her soul becomes" Princess Crystal admitted "So that might lead her to the Darkside of the Force."

"I might be able to stop her from going towards it" Raiden explained to them.

Princess Crystal placed a hand underneath her chin as Pie turned to her "What do you think Princess? This ability of yours to feel the Darkside of the Force, is something I haven't heard of from you, I mean I knew you were an expert in light magic and healing magic but not knowing the Darkside of the Force.

"For the first part of your question" Princess Crystal began "It's too early to tell on if the darkness inside Ichigo will go away-"

"Agreed mortal" Raiden interrupted kindly "It's too early to tell if she'll let the darkness slide and continue on with life."

"However" Princess Crystal began "As for the second answer, let's just say, that it's something wielders of light magic like myself can sense this sort of stuff."

"Interesting" Pie said "So what will we do in the mean time?"

"I hate to say this but if Ichigo goes totally to the Darkside of the Force, someone will have to stop her."

Raiden nodded "Hopefully that time doesn't come,"

"You mean kill her?" Pie asked.

"Not necessary" Princess Crystal said "Someone will have to try to lure her to the light side...I'd rather not kill her unless I have no other option...She's a fellow Princess."

Raiden understood "But if you have no other option would you confront her yourself?"

Crystal turned to him "With respect Lord Raiden, if there is no other option, I'll do it. Now would you do it?"

Raiden sighed this was a hard thing for him, he really never knew Ichigo in her past life but he looked at the Alien Princess "If she becomes a threat to Earth Rhelm then as her father and as a protector of Earth Rhelm, I will do what I must. Like you said let's hope that, it doesn't come down to it."

Pie then nodded "Very well."

So with this the three departed but Crystal and Raiden were the most saddened at what they had discussed.

On Earth Lettuce was pacing around while Ami checked Ichigo out. Ami was studying to become a doctor and recognizing depression was one of the steps she was trying to take. Ami was in a chair with Ichigo laying on a bed acting like a Psychiatrist patient shoes off.

"Be honest with me Ichigo" Ami explained to the Mew Mew Princess "How have you really been sense Erika-chan's death?"

"Sense her death?" Ichigo asked "I've been positively fine really!"

"Ichigo..." Ami said placing her arms at her hips "Please, tell me. Lettuce-san is worried and so am I."

"Look" Ichigo said "I'm fine, I'll admit Erika-chan's death is hard on me but what's important for me is that I have gotten over it!"

"I'm not quite sure" Ami told her.

"Well I'm still trying to get over it" Ichigo told her sighing as she knows she's beaten at the game "It's just that it all still foreign to me that's all. Like it's impossible to forget it together."

Ami bought this "I see, and you're right but like you said, you mustn't let Erika-chan's death haunt you."

**Easier said than done**

_Man you don't catch a break do you?_

**Ignore that girl! She's trying to stop our plans to revenge Erika...**

_But she does make a good point!_

**LET ME REMIND YOU, YOU WERE THE CAUSE OF HER DEATH!**

_Can't argue with that. _Ichigo thought with a sweat drop.

Ami noticed Ichigo being silent then shakes the Mew Mew Princess "Ichigo-san!, Ichigo-san!

"What?" She snaps which causes Lettuce to look inside she had never heard the Mew Mew Princess shout like that before.

"Sorry" Ami said "It's just that you were out of it."

"I'm sorry" Ichigo tells her then Lettuce sees the Mew Mew Princess's tears "It's just that I FEEL responsible for her death."

"Ichigo-chan" Lettuce spoke "You weren't responsible for her death."

"That's easy for both of you two to say!" Ichigo shouted she brought up her arms looking at them "Erika-chan died in my arms! She dies covering me after I attacked Pain. How WAS I not responsible! I will avenge Erika against him."

**That's revenge!**

_Now stop trying to twist my mind. Avenge is the way I can fully atone to what happened to her._

**I'm telling you it's REVENGE, Avenge isn't anything...What you need is a true teacher to teach you that difference.**

_Who could teach me that?_

**I'll admit it, there is NO one on Earth that can teach you that...Perhaps a visit to someone ****that has a lot more hatred than you do.**

_I don't have hatred!_

** Can't fool me Ichigo. Just as I used to sense Erika's hatred, I can sense yours...It's not big yet, but you're starting to develop it more.**

"Ichigo-san" Ami said to her causing her to look at her "Is that the way you honestly feel about yourself?

"Yes" Ichigo said "I was hoping to keep it from my friends."

"Ichigo-san" Lettuce began "We are your friends. We'll want you to be happy and she'll want you too."

Hearing this Ichigo hung her head "But how could she want me to be happy when SHE dies in my arms, dies to protect me. I haven't told anyone about it but I am having nightmares about her dying over and over again."

"When was this?" Ami asked "Before or after you got the Inner Scorpion?"

Ichigo held her breathe once more knowing that Lettuce and Ami knew about the Inner Scorpion being in her then answered "Probably at least three days after Erika's death actually...Not with the Inner Scorpion in me...I'm pretty sure it'll be worse."

"Why?" Ami asked.

Ichigo held her head "She's blaming me for Erika's death."

"Then why did you accept her?" Ami asked.

"Because it was what Erika might've wanted" Ichigo said "Besides, I just couldn't risk it falling into enemy hands if they found her."

Ami looks at Ichigo "You've got to resist her blaming you! Usagi will be the first to tell you, you are not to blame."

"Well that's not how I feel about it" Ichigo told her "Can we just drop the subject?"

"If that will make you feel better" Lettuce replied.

Ichigo got up "Now are you two happy?"

"No," Ami replied "We are just making sure you're okay, we don't want you to lose your true self."

"We like the Ichigo that's really caring and not depressed" Lettuce added on.

This caused Ichigo to actually smile "Thanks girls, that really is comforting to know I have you two to turn to...But please don't speak of the Inner Scorpion to anyone?"

"Why?" Ami asked "Everyone should know about it!"

"If Mint finds out she'll grill my butt" Ichigo replied.

Lettuce had to admit that Ichigo was right. If Mint found out about the Inner Demon being inside Mew Ichigo, she wouldn't be so supportive...Zakuro might've understood no she knew Zakuro would've supported it. Ami was about to say no but got the surprise of her life when Lettuce spoke "Okay, my Princess, for your sake, I won't give out the details...Just yet. But please don't hold yourself accountable for what happened."

"Thanks girls" Ichigo said "Now can I leave?"

"Sure" was the response.

Ami and Lettuce watched her go off and Ami asked Lettuce "Why are you agreeing with her plea it's dangerous to keep the Inner Scorpion a secret!"

"Because she was right" Lettuce admitted "Mint would grill her butt, and we might just be on edge...But that's only for now, when things look worse for her we'll tell the others, but for right now, let's be quiet. I have a hunch Usagi knows about it."

"So who else?" Ami asked.

"The only ones that took the Inner Scorpion out of Erika-chan" Lettuce said.

"Crystal-san, and her alien allies" Ami said.

"We have to have faith in her" Lettuce reminded the Sailor Senshi of Mercury.

Ami now understood Lettuce's reasoning "You're right, now let's go."

The two girls left in the evening life.

Meanwhile Sailor Galaxia was meeting with Pain.

"In the end after Sailor Iron Mouse returned" Sailor Galaxia explained "She has told me WE might've sighted the Inner Scorpion."

"Might've?" Pain asked "As in you're unsure where it is?"

"We have only Sailor Iron Mouse's words and I know she will never lie but still" Sailor Galaxia explained.

"Still" Pain said "You're unsure that it's true."

"Exactly Lord Pain" Sailor Galaxia said "So what will you do?"

"We are currently looking for the Tailed Beasts and I have felt someone ELSE coming."

"Someone else?" Galaxia asked.

"Someone much more stronger than any of us...He might be after the Inner Scorpion."

"Friend or foe?" she asked.

"That's to be determined" Pain said "I'm not sure if those are right, but do keep me informed, by the way where was it that Sailor Iron Mouse asked of it?"

Sailor Galaxia stood up "Sailor Galaxia overheard the aliens the Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi are allied with talk about it, this is why we are unsure if it's true or not, or even where it is."

"Hmm, it's a lead that I'll keep in mind" Pain said "For now we'll keep a low profile and once I'm sure on what to do, I'll come for the Inner Scorpion myself, if that cat girl had something to do with it, Mew Erika's death will be in vane and she'll die with even more sorrow and regret that seeing Erika die in her hands."

Sailor Galaxia nodded "Do what you must Lord Pain, I must find those Star Seeds, that reminds me, I wonder how the results of Sailor Iron Mouse's attack were."

"You attacked someone again?" Pain asked "Who?"

"Oh that pink haired Konochi you told me about" Sailor Galaxia said.

"Hmm, I would think she would have the perfect Star Seed" Pain said "From what Itachi recalls from another one of his fights with that girl's team she was an ideal candidate of a Star Seed."

"That's what I figured too" Sailor Galaxia admitted "Now I must go."

"Right" Pain said.

He watched her go off and for some odd reason he trusted her completely a first for him.

Sailor Galaxia disappeared the appeared where Sailor Iron Mouse was starling her "S-S-S-Sailor Galaxia-sama! H-H-H-How was your visit to Pain?"

"It went smoothly, he doesn't suspect a thing" Sailor Galaxia said she turns to her "So what were the results?"

Sailor Iron Mouse hung her head "Please don't be mad Sailor Galaxia-sama, I myself was sure it would've been a success but it wasn't."

"WHAT?" Sailor Galaxia shouted in rage grabbing Sailor Iron Mouse by the neck choking the poor girl "Gack! Sailor Galaxia-sama" the girl was trying so hard to fight for breathe "It wasn't my fault!"

"Everything is your fault" Sailor Galaxia told her Sailor Iron Mouse was now kicking "Sorry Sailor Galaxia-sama! I spoke out of-" she pauses for breathe "Terms...I targeted her just like you asked."

"And what was the results?" Sailor Galaxia asked watching her subordinates face turn blue and she spoke "She wasn't the one,"

Sailor Galaxia drops Sailor Iron Mouse and she lands on her butt whom is rubbing her butt "Ouch!"

Sailor Galaxia ignores her subordinates actions then stomps on the ground "Darn it! So she wasn't one of them."

"Anyone else you'd want me to target, Galaxia-sama?" Sailor Iron Mouse asked.

It was then Pain's words set in "That would be good, so who are you targeting?"

"Haven't figured it out yet" Sailor Iron Mouse said "Why?"

"Then you must figure it out quickly, we might have a new visitor coming" Sailor Galaxia said.

"Hmm?" Sailor Iron Mouse asked "Friend or foe?"

"Pain and I aren't so sure yet" Sailor Galaxia said "But I order you to attack once more but before this new being comes."

"Yes, Galaxia-sama" Sailor Iron Mouse said.

With this she was off.

Later on that night Ichigo was in her room sitting on her bed she was starting to take off her clothes to get into a shower. She was in her bra and panties when she missed a knock on her door. Sense she didn't hear she didn't answer and just as she slipped off her bra to her surprise she saw her father and he saw her, her face was blushing bright red for having her father see her almost completely naked she quickly tried covering her breasts "DAD! Knock on the door next time!"

"Sorry honey" Ichigo's father told her stepping away from her then closing the door "I tried warning you but you didn't answer."

Ichigo was blushing madly looking at her own bare feet now. She was grateful her cat ears and cat tail didn't pop out. She wasn't expecting her own father to see her almost completely naked, I mean he saw her completely naked before as a baby but not as a perfect thirteen year old girl.

She looks at her own father eyes narrowing "WELL I WAS IN DEEP THOUGHT!"

"Look, dear I'm sorry" her father said "But you've been depressed lately, I'm concerned, I've never seen you like this."

He saw Ichigo throw a stuff animal at him "Okay, I'll leave you alone for now."

Ichigo was still embarrassed about the situation but inside her the Inner Scorpion burst out laughing at this moment.

**Man, you are certainly not like Erika.**

_You're enjoying this aren't you._

**I have never ever had a host that was almost completely naked in front of her father. I want you to remember one thing.**

_Eh what thing is that?_

**He,he he You could've been Not wearing anything, if you get my drift.**

Hearing this coming from the Inner Scorpion and her constant laughter at the embarrassment caused the girl's face to become so red like a tomato. The Inner Scorpion was right, she could've been completely naked in front of her father, at least she had her panties on. Although being almost completely naked with your Bra off was a close second.

It was then he father's voice came from the close door "Sorry honey, I was just concerned, I'll knock harder next time. Oh, by the way your boyfriend called."

Hearing this Ichigo snapped out of her mood "Thank you daddy! I'll give him a call after my shower."

So after her shower, the Mew Mew Princess was back in her pajamas and giving Masaya a call. She picked up the phone "Hello Aoyoma-kun?"

"Momyoia-san!" Masaya announced threw the phone "How are you feeling?"

Ichigo hearing her boyfriend ask this couldn't help but sigh and Masaya spoke "Please, Ichigo-san, don't lie to me be honest with me."

"Well" Ichigo said in a sobbing "When you put it that way...I'm not doing so well, I just can't overcome her death...How about you?"

Now it was Masaya's turn to think on this he was too concerned on Ichigo that he didn't expect her to ask her how he was doing in Erika's death. He took a deep breathe "I'm in the same position you are. After all she was my sister and I won't lie to you Momomiya-san, she was a great sister. There is this hole inside me."

"A hole?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, like something missing" Masaya admitted

Ichigo sat on her bed thinking at what he said now she felt more worse than she ever had "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For her death."

"Are you saying you feel responsible for her death?" Masaya asked easily catching on.

"Yes" Ichigo said.

Masaya sighed no wonder he felt sadness in Ichigo when he had left her "Ichigo, you're not to blame. Erika died for you to protect you. She believed that you and Sailor Moon will bring peace back to the world."

"Everyone says that her death wasn't my fault...Perhaps if I didn't attack Pain," she pauses to cry "Crystal-san and I might've been able to bring her back and she might've lived."

Masaya took his time to think on this, Ichigo was certainly going towards the dark path, but she did bring up a point he thought she would never bring up he then spoke "Momomiya-san! This isn't like you to say that. Look, I've seen Erika's injuries and chances were even if you could've gotten away with her before the fatal blow...She still might've died due to blood loss."

"But she DIES in my arms" Ichigo told him and once again she took him off guard.

"I can understand where you're getting at Ichigo-san" Masaya said "If my sister would've died in my arms, I'd feel this blow too, but she still died to protect you. As I told you before, she'd want you to be happy."

"But how would she want me to be happy after she dies in my arms?" Ichigo asked "And what's worse, I couldn't do anything avenge her!"

"Ichigo..." Masaya sighed her name "Erika loved her friendship with you, she would've loved to be with you and live alongside you, but she knew her duty was to protect you. She died to save you just as any of the other Mew Mews would've done."

"That's true" Ichigo sighed "The others tell me they would've done the same thing as Erika-chan. But do you think she forgives me."

Hearing Ichigo say this Masaya sighed "Ichigo! Erika never blamed you for anything. She probably wouldn't blame you for her death as she knows it wasn't your fault. Ichigo, if it'll make you feel better, please know she's probably watching wishing she could help you more."

Ichigo thought about it as Masaya ended "Also she is probably not liking seeing you like this."

"That might be true" Ichigo said "And thanks for trying to cheer me up."

"Yeah, it'll take a while for the two of us to recover" Masaya explained "But I'll be calling more often to check up on you."

"Thanks" Ichigo said then the two spoke out their good byes "Good night Ichigo-san." "Good night Aoyoma-kun."

The two hung up.

"Aoyoma-kun, maybe you're right." Ichigo says to herself as she enter her covers and turn her head as she lay on her pillow. Then she heard a faint but small laugh, from the Inner Scopion.

**Haha. You sure are one to believe your boyfriend huh?**

_What? I do believe in Aoyoma-kun, he's both Erika's brother and my only love._

** Sure, sure... if he's not lying to you that is?**

That hit home to Ichigo as she got worried.

**My hopeless Ichigo, from what I've seen through Erika's eyes and thoughts, you always trust and believe in others and your power... but what if those are lies.**

_What are you trying to say?_

**Nothing... except maybe your friends are not what you need to move on. What you need is a master about revenge and hatred. Remember what I said about there's no one on Earth who can help... maybe there is one or two at best. You'll need that kind of power so you don't blame yourself for what you did to my daughter.**

_But... But Aoyoma-kun says that Erika-chan is watching over me and..._

Ichigo then stopped as she felt the Inner Scorpion's power rising up in rage.

** AND WHAT! He says Erika is looking after you... but in fact those are just lies. When you die, you stay dead and never come back in whatever form possible... maybe a few except my daughter that you let her get killed to save you!**

_But... Aoyoma-kun..._

**SHUT IT, WEAKLING! Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo. Masaya says that because he doesn't want to say that it was all your fault. Let me tell you something, I haven't forgiven him for almost killing Erika when he was Deep Blue.**

_What? That wasn't Aoyoma-kun but that evil alien god. He wasn't responsable for Erika almost dying that time._

**... You're a fool. Sure, let's say it wasn't his fault, but it was his fault to let Deep Blue loose to the world. He almost kill my daughter and not to mention you! I could care less about you, but it was his fault too for what Deep Blue almost did. If I wanted to, I would have kill him a long time ago just in case that alien god is still in him.**

_Then... what are you saying?_

**Jeez are you clueless than your cousin Usagi. He wants you to forget about Erika and move on with your life, your miserable life where you will forever feel sadness in your life without taking your revenge for her death. In fact, your cousin and your friends and allies are doing the same thing with you. They don't want you to feel happy again, they want you to forget about Erika, like she never existed.**

_"..."_Ichigo was unsure if she should listen to her, but the Inner Scorpion might have a point. What if her friends are lying to her. What if Usagi is lying to her. What if Aoyoma-kun is lying to her too!

** Well, it's getting late. Good night... sweet dreams.**

Ichigo got a cold shoulder like the Inner Scorpion wants her to suffer. She needed to think as she slept... to only have nightmares about Erika's death. Everything from that day has been replaying over and over in her head that she move. Then she stood in a dark place, in her Mew Mew form, as she stares at the the distant that Erika was there. In her human form, she stare from afar as Ichigo ran to her.

"Erika-chan! Erika-chan!" Mew Ichigo shouted with tears of joy in seeing her best friend again. This felt so real as she breaths heavy. She finally stops in her tracks as she was so happy to see her. "Erika-chan... I'm happy to see you again."

Erika turns around as the Mew Mew Princess was smiling, until that smile change when her friend was staring at her angrily.

"Erika-chan? Something wrong?" Mew Ichigo ask her as she try to get closer, but Erika moved a few steps away from her.

"Do I know you?" Erika asks as the Mew Mew's eyes widen in shock. How could she say that, how?

"It's me, Ichigo." She says as she transforms herself back to her human form. "It's me, Ichigo Momomiya. See, good old Ichigo-chan."

"... I'm sorry, but I don't know a Ichigo Momomiya. In fact, I don't remember your face nor your voice from anywhere." Erika responds as Ichigo's eyes widen even wider. She then began to cry as she stared at her 'friend'.

"But it's me, Ichigo-chan. Your brother's girlfriend and your best friend in the whole world. You comrade, your princess, your friend. Please, you got to remember me now!" Ichigo shouts louder as she knees down to her. The girl she sees before her, Erika, just stare at her with a serious questionable look.

"I don't know you. I know I have a best friend... but she let me down. She... killed me. I died for her, for nothing. Please excuse me, farewell." Erika says seriously as she begins to walk away. Ichigo quickly stood up and grab her hand.

"Erika-chan! Please... I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" She shouts as she knees down again, her face down on the ground. Erika quickly removes her hand away from her as she stares at her with pitful eyes like the same Pain gave her. "You're weak. You are weak like my friend is."

She then walked away as she disappeared into nothing. Ichigo stared at the void, as she felt horrible.

"Erika... Erika-chan... ERIKA-CHAN!" Ichigo screams as she wakes up on her bed. She was sweating hard, no idea what she just witness. She looks up to her window to still see it was dark.

"Erika-chan... was that you or... I don't know anymore." Ichigo said in thought as she went to sleep again.

Up above Earth, the starship was approaching the planet. Inside it the dark figure was reviewing the footages of the heroes on the planet.

"So" the Dark Figure spoke as white armored troops were at his side "This planet has heroes that are similar to Jedi only without the Force."

"You called my Lord?" a military officer asked.

"Captain, it is time to send down to this planet our welcome gift" the dark figure spoke.

"You mean send the Rancor?" the captain asked.

The dark figure looked at him and the Captain spoke "Forgive me my Lord, it shall be done."

"Apology accepted" the dark figure said normally he would've given the captain a powerful choke hold but this was too costly "And two Probe Droids."

"Right my Lord."

With press of a button and three capsule was shot outward towards Earth. The Dark Figure knew that the ship was no where near the planet so he planned to test the heroes's might with these welcome gifts. Suddenly the Dark Lord felt a presence.

"What is this?" the dark Figure asked "I'm sensing someone with high amount of force. Someone I haven't felt sense Obi-wan or Yoda."

"My Lord?" the captain asked.

"Captain double the power to our engines there might be a Jedi on Earth" the Dark figure said.

"At once my Lord" the Captain said.

In Tokyo Japan, both Ichigo and Usagi were sound asleep in their beds when suddenly there was a loud BOOM! It sounded as if a meteorite crashed into the Earth. It was able to wake Ichigo up instantly heck even Usagi woke up instantly throwing Luna her cat off the bed "What was that?" she asked. Without haste Ichigo reached for her pendent "**Mew Mew Angel Metamorphis!**"

Suddenly Luna gave out a hiss as a giant black robot began floating by "Usagi-chan!"

Usagi's eyes widened but she knew what she had to do "**Moon Eternal Power...Make Up!**"

With this Usagi had transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon and was chasing after the robot "Come back here!" she ordered.

She was unaware that Ichigo herself was awake and chasing after a second black robot.

"Stop right running!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

The two robots must've known the two girls were chasing them because they then flew out of the way just as the two girls met up. With the sudden speed the two girls were unable to stop running and slammed into each other. The slam caused the two girls to fall onto their butts with both of them rubbing their butts.

"Ouch" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted.

"Oh...That's going to leave a mark" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said with both girls rubbing their butts.

The two girls look at each other "Mew Ichigo!" " Sailor Moon!"

It was then the two girls heard the robots turning towards them then both spoke knowing that their approach against the two robots had failed and sweat dropped at the mistake "Oh nuts"

Without haste the robots began firing lasers at them. The girls ducked and waved in and out of the blast. After dodging three blasts Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and Eternal Sailor Moon hid behind two parked cars.

"Okay what are those?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.

"No clue!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode admitted.

The robots continue onward firing blast after blast but the cars protect the two girls.

"We can't just stay here" Mew Ichigo said.

"I know" Eternal Sailor Moon announced "But if we move we'll be shot!"

Suddenly there was a shout "**Ribbon Mint Echo!**"

"**Mars Flame Sniper!**"

A blue arrow blast comes over towards one of the robots striking it. Then a fire arrow strikes the other one.

The two robots burst apart into robo derbies causing both the Moon Princess and the Mew Mew Princess to poke their heads out sighing with relief after seeing Sailor Mars and Mew Mint.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Mew Ichigo!" Mew Mint shouted

The two Princesses were sweat dropping as they knew what was coming "What were you two thinking hiding behind a car?"

"Waiting for you two to save us" Eternal Sailor Moon said which causes Mew Ichigo to sweat drop even more at her cousin's remark whom then continued "Those robots had us pinned if we hadn't find something to hide behind we'd be shot."

Mew Mint sighs "Well at least you two had some sense to hide behind something...However our troubles isn't over."

"What do you mean?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"There were three capsules that hit" Sailor Mars said.

Mew Mint nodded "Yeah, those two robots were the least of our worries."

"What do you mean?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.

A roar erupted threw the night.

"That one of the capsules had a monster in it" Mew Mint said "I saw it while flying over with Sailor Mars here to save you two."

"Then let's go" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted.

"Right!"

The four girls tore off towards the direction of the monster. They were joined by Mew Pudding, and Sailor Jupiter where the girls got a scare of their life as a monster way bigger than they had ever encountered appeared in front of them. It seemed to have the feet of an elephant, nasty long claws.

"What a wake up call at midnight" Mew Pudding joked.

"You said it" both Mew Ichigo, and Eternal Sailor Moon shouted.

Sailor Jupiter looks at the monster "This is a BIG, BIG threat to people here."

"It's going to take a while to bring THAT THING DOWN!" Mew Mint shouted.

"Is that thing a Phage?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.

"No" Sailor Mars said feeling the monster's power "It's not a Phage, it's a true monster."

"Great!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said "It's going to take everyone to take that thing down."

"Our first ever true monster" Mew Pudding admitted.

"Actually we've fought monsters before" Sailor Jupiter said "But none this big."

"Or that threatening" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode admitted watching as the Rancor picked up a bystander and basically ate her then felt like throwing up "Arrgh it eats people."

"That's the last one that it eats!" Sailor Jupiter declares "**Sparkling Wide Pressure!**"

She throws the attack at the Rancor. The attack hits the Rancor causing it to draw it's attention back to the girls.

"Uh-oh were in for it now!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted as she and the six girls step back a bit.

The Rancor roars delighted to have more meals it charges the six girls.

"Well, Mew Ichigo is right" Sailor Mars said "It'll take the full team to defeat this thing!"

"That's what we were thinking!" came a voice.

The Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi are able to avoid the Rancor's claw grab. Then they were joined by Mew Zakuro, Mew Lettuce, Mew Berry, with Sailor Mercury Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn.

"Great now we're all here!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Not all of us!" Sailor Mercury reminded causing Mew Ichigo to hang her head thinking _Erika-chan..._

Seeing her lower her head the Rancor charged her then reaches for her.

"Mew Ichigo!" Mew Mint cried out.

"**Ribbon Zakuro Spear!**" Mew Zakuro shouted using her attack.

The attack whips against the Rancor with little effect other than the Rancor stepping backwards. It glares at the wolf Mew Mew as Sailor Uranus aims her own hand "**World Shaking!**"

She unleashes her attack and even though it was stronger than the Inner Senshi's attack it was little use with the exception of it backing a bit backwards but not before it was sent back towards Sailor Uranus whom is forced back first into a lamp post.

Mew Mint flew to get her Princess "Snap out of it Mew Ichigo, you were almost dinner."

"Look we all know we aren't fully assembled without Mew Erika" Mew Mint told her "But we can't let you slip down like this."

"You're right" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said to her friend "Thanks."

"No problem" Mew Mint said "I just don't like you pausing like that."

The girls turn their full attention to the Rancor knowing it won't be an easy fight. Meanwhile the spaceship had fully approached Earth. Out of the spaceship came a smaller Imperial Shuttle appears. It docks it without Pie noticing. Then white armored troops come into the alien's ship, they would've came onto the ship unnoticed except for the fact that they triggered Pie's alarm systems.

The alarms rang off in the ship but this didn't bother the dark figure. He walks down the ship's path and the white armored Troops prepare for his instructions which it wasn't long for them to go to work "Find the Rebels on this ship and eliminate them but leave the Jedi to me."

"Yes, my Lord" the leading Stormtrooper shouted.

The Stormtroopers go ahead but Darth Vader follows his senses towards Crystal's room. Only for Crystal to walk right into him. She knew whom he was and upon seeing her the dark figure looks at her. Both felt the Force from each other. This being had terrifying power and the Alien Princess felt this being's power of the Darkside of the Force. The same thing could've been said about the dark figure, he felt the Alien Princess's Force abilities.

"So you don't look like a Jedi" the dark figure spoke "But yet you're ability with the Force is on par with a Jedi Maser's."

"And you must be Darth Vader Lord of the Sith" Princess Crystal said.

"I see you heard of me" the figure Darth Vader spoke.

"Why wouldn't I have heard about you" Princess Crystal asked "I've heard stories about you Dark Lord."

"And who may you be?" the Dark Lord asked.

"I am Princess Crystal" Princess Crystal said "And I don't allow intruders, especially ones that are strong in the Darkside."

"Hmm, same here" Darth Vader said "We have conquered the galaxy and I must eliminate any trace of the Jedi however you don't look like a Jedi."

Darth Vader was taken off guard as Princess Crystal somehow managed to push him backwards "I may not be a Jedi, but I do have the Force."

"And you used it against me" Darth Vader spoke there was a hiss and a pitch red light came from a sword handle "And doing so you have become an enemy of the Galactic Empire...Now Princess Crystal, it's time to die. You will find out that the Darkside of the Force is greater."

Princess Crystal looked at Darth Vader speaking up like the one who taught her the Force "Prideful you are, but underestimate me you do."

With this Princess Crystal gained out her double ended staff her personal weapon. Causing Darth Vader to look at her "Don't tell me, you might not be a Jedi."

"But I was taught the ways of the Force by Jedi Master Yoda" Princess Crystal said.

"I see" Darth Vader said "Then destroying one that Master Yoda taught the ways of the Force! Will be his downfall, however before I destroy you, I will force you to tell me where Yoda is."

"I will not tell you anything" Princess Crystal said.

"Then you shall die that weapon of yours isn't useful against my Lightsaber" Darth Vader said with this he swung his lightsaber with Princess Crystal swinging her staff and got the surprise of his life when the weapon his foe used clashed against the crimson blade "What?"

"My staff is made out of Mandalorian Iron" Princess Crystal explained.

"I see" Darth Vader said "The only metal that can resist the lightsaber."

"Exactly" Crystal told him "Master Yoda told me about you and warned me that you'd might come to confront me-"

"Which he was right" Darth Vader interrupted her "You might not have a lightsaber but you now might have a chance against me Princess, now prepare for your last battle ever."

Princess Crystal remembered Master Yoda's words as she prepared to fight against the Dark Lord of the Sith _Do or do not, there is no try._

**Cliff hanger!****End of chapter.**

** Can Princess Crystal survive her fight against the incredible Dark Lord of the Sith? Or will the Sith's over powering might and will become too much for her to handle. And can the Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi defeat the Rancor? Find out in the next chapter.**

** Chapter 7: Darkness P2**


	8. Chapter 7: Darkness P2

Chapter 7: Darkness P2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika and the Mew Mews Super Modes.

Things were bad on Earth. Down below in Tokyo Japan, the Tokyo Mew Mew were fighting against an evil monster from out of this world. In the skies above Tokyo, Japan there was a new type of battle. For Pie, Tart, and Kish were awaken by the sounds of the intruder alarm. The three aliens rush to see the intruders white armored troopers. Thee Aliens could hear a voices from the hallway next to their room.

"I don't get it where are the Rebels?" one voice asked.

A new voice sounded and it sounded like the commanding officer "They must be hiding behind doors, they aren't in the hallway preparing themselves...I hear Lord Vader has found a Princess."

"Crystal!" Kish shouted in alarm he turns to Pie "Who is this Lord Vader?"

"Don't know for once" Pie said "But we must go to save Princess Crystal, it sounds by their talk this Darth Vader is a dangerous opponent."

Tart looks at Pie and Kish as the commander spoke "We'll search more of the hallway searching all rooms, you and your squad take this one."

"Yes sir!" was the response.

"Get ready for battle" Pie spoke calmly to Kish and Tart whom were ready just as the door was forced open. The white armored troopers began piling in the room. The first three Storm Troopers got into the room. They looked around but Pie was able to silently unleash a blast of lighting at one while Kish was able to nail the second one right in his chest with a blast from his hand. Sparks flew from the one shot by Kish's blast but the lighting attack strikes the first one in his head and the two fall down.

It was a bad move as soon as the two fell the rest piled into the room then sighted Pie, Tart, and Kish "What the?" the a fifth one asked "They aren't Rebels."

"But they just killed two of us" the third Storm Trooper said "That makes them enemies of the empire!"

"Blast them then!" the fifth one ordered.

The Storm Troopers took aim and fired. The aliens fought back ducking behind anything they could find in the room.

"This is going to take a while" Tart told Pie.

"Don't give in!" Pie ordered "We must fight threw and find our Princess."

"Right" Kish said "Like I'll let this Lord Vader kill the one I love...I won't let anyone else,"

He ducks a blast from the Storm Trooper then throws a blast, it explodes wiping Storm Troopers off their feet before continuing "Erika's death is all too much still and I won't let anyone else die, if I can help it especially Crystal-sama."

"For once I agree with you Kish" Pie said scoring another blow to a Storm Trooper's head, it fell but the Storm Troopers were regrouping and just as Tart threw an explosive blast at two which knocked them down killing one while wounding the other, one blast from a Storm Trooper hits his arm.

"Argh!" Tart shouts falling back behind a create.

"You okay" Kish asks.

"Yeah" Tart said "The blast just barely grazed my shoulder."

Despite the injury the aliens began fighting back unaware of a deadly battle which unfolded on the opposite side.

**Intro-Tokyo Mew Mew theme**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to show**

On the other side of the Alien's ship, Darth Vader Lord of the Sith was facing the Alien Princess, Crystal. The two had clashed weapons once but now were circling. Darth Vader had to admit that it was impressive that she didn't have a lightsaber but a weapon to negate his Lightsaber from cutting his opponent's weapon in half. Finally the two stopped circling then it was Darth Vader that went on the offensive. He swings his lightsaber but Crystal neatly repeals it. The two would collide three more times parrying the blows. Then with a mighty fourth clash the weapons locked against each other.

"Impressive" The Dark Lord spoke as the two were still in a lock, Princess Crystal could hear the Lightsaber's hiss as the lock continues "Most impressive!"

The two lifted up their hands then seemed to push out with them using the Force. Then they seemed to lock themselves. Both Alien Princess and Darth Vader increased the amount of power both had but it soon appeared that the powerful attack sent both plowing backwards as if punched backwards. Crystal and Darth Vader seemed to have skidded on the ship's floor, but upon doing this the Alien Princess had accidentally let her grip loose. She thought she had it and stood up to face Darth Vader. The Dark Lord of the Sith was walking to her. She prepared to fight but Darth Vader raised his hand then the Alien Princess seemed to feel something powerful catch her neck.

"Impressive you were Princess" Darth Vader told her as she began gasping for breathe "But not even you are a match to me."

"Not-Finished-yet" Princess Crystal shouted in between breathes she then aims her hand then "**Light Force!**"

There was a flash of light from her hand then she concentrates using the Force with her light magic. Darth Vader is caught off guard be her attack and the powerful light magic attack works. He stumbles but the Force makes him go backwards.

"That was unexpected" Darth Vader said he looks at her "So you have some magic as well."

"I won't be easily beaten" Princess Crystal tells him but she watches as he throws his Lightsaber towards her like a boomerang. She somersaults out of the way now seeing that her weapon was knocked out of her hands. She calls up the Force and her weapon gets back into her hand, just in time to protect herself from Darth Vader's next attack which clashed against her staff.

"Impressive..." Darth Vader told her "I can see why Master Yoda taught you the ways of the Force."

"Of course" Princess Crystal told him "You aren't going to defeat me easily!"

"You don't know the Full Power of the Darkside" Darth Vader warned her.

"True, I don't know it's full power" Crystal replies as she parries another blow only for him to nail her with a fist to her stomach. She rolls underneath his next lightsaber strike then leaps then before he could move she strikes him right in his shoulder. Her weapon pierces Darth Vader's shoulder but the pad nullifies or so it seemed as the Dark Lord's reflex was to nearly cleave her head off and had she not had her weapon he would've. Too Crystal's eyes he didn't seem to be effected "You didn't feel that?" she demanded.

"I did" Darth Vader told her she then watched as Darth Vader raised his hand gathering up a powerful force ability "But every injury you deal to me makes me much more powerful!"

Princess Crystal watches as Darth Vader is able to use the Force so well that he sends random things towards her causing her to take action against the objects. One a pot hit her square in the back that is how it started and then she pretty much faltered against this onslaught. Finally it sets down when Darth Vader somehow was able to send two sharp metal shards from the ground and hurl it at her using the Force. They strike her in both right flank and left flank she falls to the ground.

"Now do you see it is useless against me?" Darth Vader asks her as the Alien Princess fought to get onto her two feet.

Darth Vader watches her as she ignores her injuries and stands up and adjusts her Double Ended Staff and stands up defying him further "Even when being injured, you still stand and defy me?"

"I'm going to stand here" Princess Crystal told him "As long as it takes for me to stop your evil plans, I'm going to stand here."

"You may not be a full Jedi" Darth Vader told her "But yet your bravery matches one, and it is completely useless to resist me."

"Keep on talking Darth Vader" Princess Crystal said to him "I still have plenty of fight left in me."

The alien Princess and the Dark Lord of the Sith charged in swinging their weapons and once more getting into a lock.

"This isn't a contest you can win Princess" Darth Vader told her as the two still were in a lock.

"Strong you are" Crystal remarked "But faith in the Darkside you depend on too much."

Darth Vader wanted to stab Crystal right there for yet saying another Yoda comment and that is when Crystal was able to silently clap her hands then shouted "**Light Tornado!**"

Normally the Alien Princess would require herself to be at range distance but she knew the powers of lightsabers could redirect anything even her magic attacks so she tried a new approach with it. A powerful light tornado came down upon the two combatants engulfing the two within it's power. Using the Force within the powerful light twister Crystal became one with the tornado's light even becoming invisible. She then proceeded in using her weapon to try to catch Darth Vader off guard and for the time being it seemed to work but she knew not to underestimate Darth Vader at all for this and another move would be her last resort.

Downtown in Tokyo, the Tokyo Mew Mew and the Sailor Senshi were now up against the huge towering Rancor. It lashes out at them with it's huge claws. The girls took turns dodging the claws. It spotted the girls then timed it right then perfectly strikes Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode. The timely timed claw blow sends the two piling into their teams, Sailor Moon piled into the Sailor Senshi, and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode slammed into the Tokyo Mew Mew. The two teams skid on the ground.

"This thing is tough!" Sailor Jupiter admitted.

"Agreed!" Mew Ichigo and Sailor Moon said as the two allied teams got up.

"That's enough!" Sailor Jupiter shouted "**Supreme Thunder!**"

She tries to use her first attack that she ever used, the lighting attack is shot out towards the Rancor. It strikes the Rancor but it also deflects some of the ranged attack back at the Sailor Senshi mostly striking Sailor Jupiter, she stumbles at her own attack.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Moon shouted as the Rancor scoops her up and brings her close to it's open jaws.

"Not this girl!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as Mew Mint took the skies "**Ribbon Mint Echo!**"

She fires the blue heart shaped arrow attack at the Rancor's claw that held Sailor Jupiter. The arrow strikes and it seems to ignore any damage! It brings Sailor Jupiter to it's opened jaw and Mint tried again "**Ribbon Mint Echo!**"

Her attack is fired this time at the Rancor's back. It lifts one claw up deflecting her own attack back at her. Mew Mint is blown backwards.

"Mint!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

"I'm fine!" Mew Mint told her "We've got to save Sailor Jupiter!"

"Time for this beast to trip!" Mew Zakuro shouted "**Ribbon Zakuro Spear!**"

She unleashes her attack around the monster's arm tugging it with all her might. This was enough for Sailor Jupiter to shouted "**Supreme Thunder!**"

This time her attack worked. It shocks the Rancor's claw and it roars in anger as it let her go. It makes an attempt to grab her but Mew Mint manages to fly in saving her but on doing so the Rancor's claw batted them as if they were a gulf ball sending them plowing into a building.

"You two okay?" Mew Lettuce and Sailor Venus asked.

"Yeah, now I am" Sailor Jupiter said "Thanks to Mew Mint and Mew Zakuro."

"Don't mention it!" Mew Mint said rubbing her chest with one hand and her back as she had been literally smooched between the wall and Sailor Jupiter's body.

They watched as the Rancor gathered lots of strength in it's arm which Mew Zakuro still held onto. With a mighty tug it whirls the Tokyo Mew Mew around smacking each of her friends with her feet accidentally. The two teams fall backwards then the Rancor used it's claw to untie it's claws from Mew Zakuro's rope. It sends her flying into the sky hitting her back against another building. She slumps down groaning while in a daze.

"Mew Zakuro-Sama!" Mew Mint shouted as she flew towards her friend even going far as taking her friend by the arm and helping her up "Thanks Mint."

"You're welcome Zakuro-sama" Mew Mint told her.

The other Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi made sure to avoid the monster's next grab and regroup with each other.

"Does anyone have a plan against this thing?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I know" Sailor Uranus said "This thing seems to be able to send all our attacks back at us or deflect it."

"We might be able to beat it if I can analyze it with my mini computer" Sailor Mercury said.

"And in order to do that, we must have a distraction" Sailor Mars said then Mew Pudding got it "I got an idea"

She then made her way towards the Rancor "Hey big guy!"

The monster looks down at the youngest Mew Mew thinking she would be a great little snack. It reaches down for her but she easily dodges it's claw. It lifts another one and brings it down but the Mew Mew dodges yet again standing on it's fist. The monster roars in annoyance then tries to swat her down. The Mew Mew dodges it and starts literally running up it's arm but as she runs up she watches a bit too slow as the Rancor used another claw on her. This time it strikes her in the leg. The Mew Mew clutches her leg as blood flows from it and because of this falls off the arm.

"Mew Pudding!" The Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi shouted as the Rancor brought it's fist down on her forcing her to go slamming into the ground with an explosion of concentrate this was a bit too much for Mew Ichigo fearing that she had lost another friend especially when the Rancor removed it's fist from the youngest Mew Mew's body "NO!" she shouted as Mew Pudding wasn't moving she was on her knees yet again "Mew Pudding!"

**Ha! it's only been a few weeks sense Erika's death and might've lost a friend yet again.**

_I know! Do you have any idea what that thing is?_

**You got me for once, it LOOKS familiar, and something is telling ME, I should know what it is but I can't tell right now...Try to get yourself eaten.**

_WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO DIE?_

**Hmm, you might be a great meal to it but what I meant was Quite the opposite, I was trying to ask you and another ally to run up to it and get a close up...Perhaps I do know it but right now I can't tell.**

_Oh, THAT makes a bit more sense._

"Mew Ichigo, you there?" Mew Lettuce asked as she and Sailor Moon were at Mew Ichigo Angel Mode's side even shaking her shoulder.

"Yeah" Mew Ichigo said.

"Stop pausing" Mew Mint warned unaware that Sailor Moon whispered "Inner Scorpion talking to you cos?"

"Yes" Mew Ichigo said she looks at Sailor Mercury whom also knew her secret "Is Pudding okay?"

"Can't tell right now" Sailor Mercury said as the Rancor looks at the girls and Mew Pudding unmoving form "We just need to get close to her so I can check her out."

Eternal Sailor Moon noticed Mew Ichigo Angel Mode slightly gulp as she told her cousin "Cousin, I'm going in."

"What?" Sailor Mercury asked "You saw what happened to Pudding?"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode looks at Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury then spoke loud enough so the two could here her "The Inner Scorpion has told me that she might indeed know what this thing is."

"Wait she doesn't know what it is ether?" Sailor Mercury asked her.

"Well not right now" Mew Ichigo told her "Perhaps if I and another person goes closer she could tell us what it is."

"I see" Eternal Sailor Moon said she stands up alongside her cousin "I'm with you then."

Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo stand up preparing to try to find out what exactly the monster was knowing by getting closer would be a dangerous move, but if it was a chance for the Inner Scorpion to identify the monster then it was a risk the two girls had to make.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode turned to the girls "Girls hit him with everything you got."

"What will that do besides having it deflect our attacks?" Sailor Mars and Mew Mint demanded.

"It'll give Mew Ichigo and I cover" Eternal Sailor Moon explained "So that we might be able to identify it."

"You sure you want just the two of you to do that?" Sailor Uranus asked "I'm the fastest one of us here!"

"Yeah I'm sure" Eternal Sailor Moon said "Besides it's Mew Ichigo's plan.

Mew Ichigo looks at the other Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew "Alright then let me and Eternal Sailor Moon try it. Sailor Uranus, once it's clear grab Mew Pudding."

"Right" Sailor Uranus said.

"Perhaps I could help as well" Sailor Mercury said this time with both Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and Eternal Sailor Moon nodding with Eternal Sailor Moon giving the order "Go for it! We'll need every available back up we can get."

"Even though it might not be as effective as most times" Sailor Mercury said "With what we've seen so far, but I'll do it!"

The Mew Mew Princess and Moon Princess walked over towards the monster which turned to them and roared.

**Of course with your graceful status you're going to need to use my power.**

_Agreed for once with you_

The Mew Mew Princess looked at Eternal Sailor Moon whom nodded "Go for it!"

_Alright Inner Scorpion, give me some of your power_

**He,he,he, will do! You really are easy to give in to your darkness.**

_I know, I know you're going to consume my soul! But I WILL FIND OUT WHAT THIS MONSTER IS AND WE WILL DEFEAT IT, EVEN IF I HAVE TO USE YOUR POWER WHICH WILL CONSUME MY SOUL IN DARKNESS!_

With this in mine Mew Ichigo Angel Mode called up her Inner Scorpion energy and gained her power.

"Is that the Inner Scorpion?" Sailor Mars shouted looking at the Mew Mew Princess's body which was now outlined with an orange color.

"It has to be" Mew Mint said with alarm.

The two were about to ask why but for some odd reason Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune knew the answer and even more of a shocker understood it as she and Sailor Neptune held the two back, it was Sailor Uranus that explained "Can't you two see that this is what Erika would've wanted. Ichigo to have the Inner Scorpion to help us out."

So with this said Sailor Mercury spoke out her attack "**Bubble Spray!**"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode under the power of the Inner Scorpion and Eternal Sailor Moon got ready to charge the monster as a fog covered the area. The two charged in giving the Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi to unleash their attacks one-by-one.

"**Mars, Flame Sniper!**" Sailor Mars shouted.

"**Ribbon Mint Echo!**" Mew Mint shouted.

"**Mercury, Aqua Rhapsody!**" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"**Ribbon, Lettuce Rush!**" Mew Lettuce shouted.

"**Sparkling Wide Pressure!**" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"**Ribbon, Zakruo Spear!**" Mew Zakuro shouted.

"**World Shaking!**" Sailor Uranus shouted.

"**Silent Glave Surprise!**" Sailor Saturn shouted.

"**Deep Submerging!**" Sailor Neptune shouted.

"**Deadly Scream!**" Sailor Pluto shouted.

Now Mew Berry attacked "**Ribbon,** **Berry Surprise!**"

The eleven attack roars out towards the Rancor which was a bit blinded by the attacks. Just as the girls shot out their attacks, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and Eternal Sailor Moon charged in. Mew Ichigo used her angelic wings and legs to charge in, Eternal Sailor Moon tried doing the same. The attacks strike the Rancor but bounce off or get absorbed into it's skin. The Rancor stumbles a bit overwhelmed but is still pulls threw giving Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and Eternal Sailor Moon time to advance. The fog vanishes as the two get near the Rancor. It roars out and lifts it's hand and brings both down on upon the girls

"Watch out cos!" both Eternal Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted. At the last second both girls dodged the claw. The monster roars out but Mew Ichigo was so much faster thanks to the Inner Scorpion. Eternal Sailor Moon barely dodged the claw.

"WATCH OUT!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouts.

Eternal Sailor Moon watches as the Rancor lifts it's claw and tries to swipe her. She dodges just like Mew Pudding and tries to fly away but to Rancor lifts both of it's claws then brings them together squishing Eternal Sailor Moon as if she were a fly. The Moon Princess was dazed even as she hits the ground.

"Sailor Moon!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted she gasps as the Rancor tries to stomp on her by it's huge feet.

"I'm fine somehow" Eternal Sailor Moon said somehow getting onto all fours. The Rancor sees this and makes an attempt to grab her "Watch out!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted as she pushes her cousin out of the way, now this caused the monster to grab both girls and hold them both in each claw and tight.

"Oh-no!" the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi shouted as now the Mew Mew Princess even with the Inner Scorpion's power was struggling in it, no she wasn't struggling.

**Oh, now I know what it is, it's a Rancor**

_Figures...You would figure it out as soon as we are CAUGHT by it._

**I DIDN'T LET IT GRAB US! YOU DID YOU WEAK LITTLE GIRL!**

"COUSIN WHAT IS THIS THING?" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted as the two were being brought towards it's mouth.

"Apparently it's known as a Rancor!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said "The Inner Scorpion says it's a repto mammal, whatever that is, that lives on the planet Dathomir WHEREEVER THAT IS!"

"Come on Sailor Moon, and Mew Ichigo!" the Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew shouted "BREAK FREE!"

Mew Ichigo was getting more and more angry she didn't want her cousin to be a meal and was determined to use everything she had even at it's next power hearing this she began communicating with the Inner Scorpion.

_COME ON I NEED MORE POWER! _Mew Ichigo shouted to the Inner Scorpion.

**Want more power? Then I'll give it to you, but it's going to more than you can handle!**

_DON'T CARE, TAKE OVER ME AS YOU DID WITH ERIKA-CHAN_

**HELLO NOT ONE HUNDRED PERCENT POWER, UNLESS.**

_DO WHAT YOU MUST_

**Well, alright, but you will be near death if you do this.**

_Don't care help me out!_

**Alright...Don't say I didn't warn you as right now, your body won't handle this power.**

With her powerful new strength Mew Ichigo Angel Mode burst into a powerful burst of orange energy. This surprised the Rancor as the powerful completely destroys his claw allowing Mew Ichigo Angel Mode to go to the floor, and her eyes looked so dark that the other Mew Mews weren't able to see them. There was a powerful even bigger energy field.

"What are you doing Mew Ichigo?" Sailor Mercury demanded using her Super Mini Computer to scan the Mew Mew Princess and what she see didn't go well with her. It sees that the Inner Scorpion's power was becoming much more stronger with deadly effects.

"What's wrong?" Mew Lettuce asked.

"She's tapping more of the Inner Scorpion's power even with half of it and gaining the usual half of it but she's using more of the Inner Scorpion's power pressing it beyond it's limits! This is bad!"

"How bad?" was the Mew Mew's response.

"Bad enough that this gamble can cost her, her life!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"WHAT IS SHE THINKING?" the two allied groups asked.

The Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi watched as Mew Ichigo Angel Mode with the Inner Scorpion's power increased to a dangerous level. With her eyes glowing orange in hatred, she charged blindly saving Eternal Sailor Moon destroying the hand her cousin was in. Eternal Sailor Moon watches as the Mew Mew Princess wasn't done with the Rancor. The monster roars as she flies in with super speed. To the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi, Mew Ichigo let the monster slam it's jaws shut as she flew towards them appearing to have it 'eat her.'

"**MEW ICHIGO!"** the girls shouted

"**COUSIN!**" Sailor Moon shouted.

Turns out the Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi didn't need to be worried for the Rancor might've eaten the Mew Mew Princess but something white with a big orange force field erupted from Rancor's back neck and the Mew Mew Princess shot out like an arrow.

The mighty Rancor fell defeated and killed but that's not all it did, the Mew Mew Princess was now kneeling down on all fours clutching her right shoulder with her left hand as some of her skin looked like it was burning off as she clutched her left hand on her right shoulder as blood came from it. Sailor Mercury could tell that the Mew Mew Princess's organs were litterally on fire, and somehow knew it was the side effect of the Inner Scorpion being used like that. The Mew Mews could tell both of the Mew Mew Princess's shoulders were pierced by the Rancor's teeth. Other than that the groups could tell the Inner Scorpion was around her but quickly looked like something was eating her flesh. Sadly before the group could ask the question if the Mew Mew Princess was alright they wouldn't get time to ask it.

"Can anyone here me?" Pie's voice sounded.

"Pie-kun?" Mew Berry asked.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"We're being attacked by Storm Troopers" Pie replied "Our Princess is in danger!"

"Were on our way!" the group shouted with Mew Ichigo still using the Inner Scorpion's power but now returning a bit more back to normal.

"How's Pudding?" Mew Ichigo demanded.

Sailor Mercury scans the Mew Mew Princess with worry as this could've been a fatal mistake she made if she kept it on longer but then got their answer when Mew Pudding woke "I'm fine now, it just knocked me out for a while."

With this the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi began to make their way to the Alien's ship.

Meanwhile Darth Vader was growing impatient which Princess Crystal knew that was a bad thing. The Lord of the Sith had many pierce wounds from her weapon which pireced almost every part of his body including some of his cape which was now looking like a rag.

"**ENOUGH!**" Darth Vader shouted and he used the Force to not only sense her coming but also for him to block her Double Ended Staff then he quickly called up the Force to send an enorumance blast which destroyed her attack sent her flying hitting her back against a railing.

The Dark Lord of the Sith watched as the Alien Princess tried to get up but he had her in his grip "You're knowledge of the Force, and Light magic attacks are impressive but both the Force and your Light Magic don't compare to the Power of the Dark Side of the Force!"

With this he used the Force to grab onto Princess Crystal then control her movements sending her crashing painfully against railing and the Alien Princess felt her bones crack a bit and as Darth Vader whirled her around he made her hit the railing right in front of him head first putting her in a daze which then as she tried to regain her posture he nailed with his lightsaber right in her chest!

"ARRGH!" she shouted clutching her chest which was pierced. Then Darth Vader used the Force to send her backwards crashing into one last railing hitting both shoulders, finally with the injuries he dealt to her the Alien Princess stayed down thinking to herself _Failed, I have._

"This can't be" She spoke in between breathes as she tried to get onto all fours and even her two feet she tried once more but the Dark Lord of the Sith walks over "I have never fought a more powerful foe before as good as you without a lightsaber but in the end it's all the same." He positions his Lightsaber ready to finish her off by decapitating her "Now...Any last request?"

"You might be able to kill me" the Alien Princess told him "But you won't escape, my people will come with reinforcements!"

"No, your people won't be coming, my troops should've killed them by now" Darth Vader raises his Lightsaber then gets ready to swing it.

"**GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL!**" a voice sounded.

Darth Vader then saw Kish, as he tried to stab the Dark Lord in the back, but the Dark Lord grabs Kish with the Force and piles the Alien into the floor back first. Kish gets up holding his back glaring at Darth Vader.

"You have a boyfriend it seems" Darth Vader told the Alien Princess.

Kish brought his twin daggers coming up with the conclusion that Darth Vader killed Erika "So you must be the one that killed Erika-chan, because now you're after my girlfriend, well prepare yourself!

"WAIT KISH!" Princess Crystal tried to warn "He's-"

Kish didn't listen, brought out his twin daggers and charged Darth Vader just as the Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Senshi, and the rest of Princess Crystal's guards appear. Kish comes towards Darth Vader whom shakes his head then dodges both dagger strikes, as Kish passes the Dark Lord the Dark Lord of the Sith's lightsaber cuts Kish's right leg off and the alien falls clutching what remained of his leg.

"KISH!" Princess Crystal shouts.

"Darn it" Kish mutters as he looks at Darth Vader whom speaks without looking at him "You should've listened to your Princess!"

Darth Vader then picks Kish up with the Force and Kish brings his hands to his neck "WHAT'S GOING ON?" The Dark Lord begins to choke him, then hurl him towards the Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi. He goes flying into them.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode gets in front of Crystal "Sailor Moon let's try to take him!"

"D-D-D-D-Don't" Princess Crystal tells them "He's much more powerful than you think!"

The girls ignore the warning then attack Darth Vader but the Dark Lord simply raises his hand then use a powerful force blast at them. The force sends the girls plowing.

**So the Dark Lord of the Sith himself.**

_You know him?_

**I do, after all I've been around for a long time.**

_But you were in Erika-chan around thirteen years! How could you know about him?_

**I can sense things around...He's the one that can teach you the way to DEFEAT my daughter's killer the one you looked for.**

_What?_

**Absorb as your friends including your alien allies are no match to him.**

_WHAT?_

The Mew Mew Princess looks around gasping as even Sailor Moon is kneeling on the ground.

"What is he?" Sailor Moon asks.

"He's-" Princess Crystal began but this is when Darth Vader grabs onto objects then hurls it at the heroes. The powerful force ability strikes all of the Mew Mews, Sailor Senshi and Aliens. As they fall Mew Ichigo Angel Mode is the only one to stand but now is on all fours. Darth Vader then looks at her as she points her weapon at him "Let's try to take you down! **Ribbon, Purification Burst!**"

She completes her attack but Darth Vader raises his Lightsaber then deflects her most strongest attack back at her. The Mew Mew Princess falls then fines herself being picked up then strangled by an invisible force she gasps kicking her feet at air.

"That wasn't wise of you weakling" Darth Vader told the struggling cat girl.

"W-W-W-W-Who are you?" Mew Ichigo demanded.

"I'm surprised none of you except Princess Crystal knows who I am" Darth Vader said "I am Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith!"

He then continues to strangle the Mew Mew Princess.

She kicks out more but at nothing "You and your friends except Princess Crystal are so weak that you aren't even worth it to be killed by my Lightsaber here! So this ends!"

He then grips his hand and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode here her neck snap and she falls.

"COUSIN!" Usagi shouted.

Darth Vader looks at her body then to Sailor Moon "So what's all of your moves?"

He then watches calmly as Mew Ichigo Angel Mode regains her ground.

"You're alive?" Sailor Moon breathes out.

"Of course" Darth Vader told her "She's alive but barely, I meant to make sure she lives."

Mew Ichigo glares at Darth Vader and she calls yet again the Inner Scorpion.

"Mew Ichigo!" Princess Crystal shouts finally getting onto her feet as she seen the orange glow around the Mew Mew Princess's body.

"My Princess your injured" Pie told her.

The Alien Princess then falls to the ground "You're right...Mew Ichigo don't that's what he wants."

As Mew Ichigo glares at Darth Vader, the Lord of the Sith noitce the anger, no the hatred in her eyes and her soul. He has never met so many who were this easily possess by darkness, but it was like she was met to be one with darkness like he is.

"This girl... interesting. Maybe my comment about her was a mistake. She might be the one I have long searched for, my apprentice." Darth Vader said to himself. If he didn't worn that mask, he would be smiling evilly.

However, Princess Crystal also noticed what Vader was thinking as he looks at Mew Ichigo."No. No, No, NO! This can't be good at all. Why Ichigo? You shouldn't have used the Inner Scorpion's power in front of him. This won't be good if he can use her." Crystal said to herself in thought as she grits his teeth in fear of what the Sith has in plan.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode continues to glare at Darth Vader with all of her hate like if she was facing Erika's killer, Pain. She was determine to stop this man with remaining power of the Inner Scorpion, and Inner Scorpion herself was happy about this "My, my, my. Well Ichigo, maybe you do have the guts to wield my power. And the more you call upon it, the more darker you shall become to kill the man who murdered my daughter. And who knows, maybe with you, I might be able to cause a little chaos too. Hehehe, can't wait." The Inner Scorpion said to herself as she grin evilly at the sight of Mew Ichigo's hatred becoming stronger.

Darth Vader watches as Mew Ichigo comes at him with what appeared to be blinding speed. Only he saw her coming and raises his hand to use the Force on her trapping her and making her float in the air "WHAT?" she asked.

Darth Vader then sends the Mew Mew Princess onto the floor hard then holds her onto the floor "So you have the energy single I have...Perfect my search is complete!"

"Won't give in" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

Darth Vader looks at her then deliberately uses the Force to grab on the other Sailor Senshi, Tokyo Mew Mew, and Alien except a wounded Crystal whom is now nearly passed out from her wounds with his Force Grip. Mew Ichigo Angel Mode hears them choking gasping for breathe.

"No, don't kill them!" She pleads.

Darth Vader looks at her "Why do you fear your friends to die? Don't tell me..."

Mew Ichigo looks at him with anger even growling and Princess Crystal sees this "Ichigo..."

Darth Vader reads her mind "So, that's the answer. Your best friend the Original Inner Scorpion wielder was killed and you want to avenge her."

Princess Crystal finally gets the strength to send one attack but Darth Vader whirls around sending his lightsaber right towards her. The Mew Mew Princess watches as her fellow Alien Princess ally takes the lightsaber right on her shoulder, the alien Princess's arm wasn't cut off but the crimson blade left a neat slice wound on it, the Princess drops to the ground clutching her wound.

Quickly with a swift moment Darth Vader releases the rest of the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi slamming them into creates then using the Force to seal them trapping them like caged animals. He then uses more of the Force to put rubble on Princess Crystal pinning the injured alien Princess down.

"He's tough" Mew Pudding muttered.

"My friends!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

Darth Vader looks at her "You are weak right now, but I can tell you this...You don't want to avenge your friend's death...You want REVENGE."

**TOLD YOU**

"Revenge?" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said.

Darth Vader picks the Mew Mew Princess up using the Force and restricts her movements but he allowed her to talk as he spoke to her "Revenge is the correct way of dealing with your friend's attacker but that's only one step of the path...You need more power and you can use the Inner Scorpion but half of her power. Despite her you will need more."

"More?" Mew Ichigo asked.

It was then Princess Crystal caught onto Darth Vader's plan "Mew Ichigo don't listen to him!"

"Why don't you let us talk in private?" The Dark Lord asked her he looks at Mew Ichigo as she looks at him asking "What more do I need to avenge my friend's death?"

Darth Vader purposely then injures Mew Ichigo Angel Mode with his Lightsaber right threw her stomach causing the Mew Mew Princess to scream in pain then appeared to have bowed before him as the Dark Lord spoke "Avenge is the coward's way out!"

Mew Ichigo heard this and stopped for once cringing in pain she looks at him as if he was right.

"Revenge is the path you need to take, but that's only one part of the path as stated" Darth Vader began "To complete your revenge Mew Mew Princess, you will need a new power."

"New Power?" she asks.

"Yes" the Dark Lord of the Sith said "And it can only be taught by a Sith."

"But the only Sith is you!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said then she asked "What power are you speaking of?"

**Are you that dumb?** The Inner Scorpion asked **It's obvious why he's talking to you.**

Darth Vader looks at Mew Ichigo "Only with the Power of the Force will you be able to take revenge of your Friend's death."

"The Force?" Mew Ichigo asked.

Darth Vader seems to smile behind his mask "Yes, there are many path ways in using the Force, only you don't want the Light side of the Force, to achieve victory over your friend's killer and get the revenge you desire you will need to learn the Dark Side of the Force."

"Don't listen to him any further!" Princess Crystal shouted "He's trying to-"

She knew what he was doing he was trying to convert her friend to the Darkside. She had to try to stop this. Pie, Kish, and Tart saw the tears in their Princess's eyes and knew she knew what was going on.

Mew Ichigo looks at Darth Vader as she asks "Where do I learn the Darkside from?"

Darth Vader turns to her "Only one person, the Sith. And right now I am the only Sith around here."

She looks at Darth Vader as he looks at her " I'm giving you this one chance, listen to my advise today, join me Mew Ichigo and allow me to train you as my Apprentice...Only then will you be fully able to defeat your friend's killer."

Darth Vader looks away as the Mew Mew Princess is troubled then begins to walk away towards his own ship before speaking up "I will be staying here on Earth for one of your Earth Days, Mew Mew Princess, I do hope you accept my offer, because if not you will be killing yourself for NOT accepting my offer."

Darth Vader leaves the troubled Mew Mew behind, the Alien Princess was shocked hoping her friend would choose the right path. Which path would she choose? They would have to fine out by tomorrow night.

**End of chapter.**

** Darth Vader has beaten the Mew Mews and has given Mew Ichigo a chance to avenge Erika's death by promising her the ways of the Darkside? What will Ichigo decide? The answer will be in the next chapter. Chapter 8: Darkness P3**


	9. Chapter 8: Darkness P3

Chapter 8: Darkness P3

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika and the Mew Mews Super Modes.

It was the evening of both Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew's battle with both the Rancor and Darth Vader. Though the girls defeated the Rancor thanks to Mew Ichigo overly using the Inner Scorpion on it but had dramatically failed against Darth Vader. The Sith had soundly defeated him and his words were sinking rapidly into Mew Ichigo Angel Mode's head. Even when she couldn't do anything to Darth Vader he had given her a chance to avenge no revenge Erika's killer. She was still on all fours thinking on his offer.

"Don't go for it" Princess Crystal said finally being able to stand up causing the Mew Mew Princess to look at the alien Princess's injuries. They nearly resembled Erika's only difference was Crystal's weren't fatal.

Instead the Alien Princess was able to magically to open the cages Vader had imprisoned the other Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi. Once freed they came over towards the alien Princess with Sailor Uranus asking her "You okay?"

"I'll recover eventually" Princess Crystal said looking at Kish then used her medical magic to heal Kish's cut off leg.

"Thanks Crystal-sama" Kish told her "Just who was that guy?"

"He's Darth Vader" Crystal told him "Lord of the Sith. A member of the Galatic Empire."

"Galatic Empire?" Pie asked her.

"It used to be known as the Galactic Republic...My mentor which taught me the Force, Master Yoda told me about both the Galactic Republic and the Galactic Empire."

"I didn't know you had the Force until you demonstrated it" Kish said "Why did you keep it away from us?"

"Kish!" Pie said "Crystal-Sama has the right to hold secrets from us."

"That's true" Sailor Mercury said "But we need to know why she didn't tell us about her having this Force whatever it is."

"Master Yoda told me that the Force is a forcefield that is generated by all living things but only a certain number of living things can master it. Ever sense Darth Vader appeared that number has strictly been reduced to about...Only three other beings, that is that I know of."

"You being one of them" Pie said with Crystal nodding "Yes, me being one of them, Master Yoda being another and another Jedi General Yoda called Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"But why the secret?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked "With your knowledge of the Force you could be a match to Erika's killer."

"You don't get it" Crystal told her "Had I used the Force in any of our earlier battles, Darth Vader would've noticed Earth much more quicker than he's already had and most likely would've came to silence me. I was under Yoda's orders to hide the Force so Vader wouldn't discover me, however something else has brought him here and I know what has."

"The Inner Scorpion?" Sailor Mercury said.

Princess Crystal nodded "Yes, now I wouldn't have thought he'd pick up the Inner Scorpion being used but...Sense it does fill Mew Ichigo's soul with Darkness each time she uses it...I should've seen it coming."

"Crystal-sama" Pie said "You're not to blame. No one is to totally know the details on who might be able to pick it's power out."

The other aliens, Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew agreed with him, but Crystal still wasn't threw "Thanks for not blaming me, but now I fear Mew Ichigo maybe attracted to Darth Vader's words...I fear for her...The Sith aren't really trust worthy..." she looks at Mew Ichigo Angel Mode "Just keep that in mind Mew Ichigo. The Sith always betray each other...But know this I won't let you fall down the dark path...It's a path you don't want and will do anything to prevent you from falling further into it..."

The Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi were shocked to hear the Alien Princess's warning but she had a point if what she said was true about the Sith which Darth Vader was, the Dark Lord could be luring Mew Ichigo so he could use her.

**Intro-Tokyo Mew Mew theme**

**Commercial Break**

** Back to show**

For a while Eternal Sailor Moon, the rest of the Sailor Senshi and the Tokyo Mew Mew looked at Mew Ichigo. The Mew Mew Princess's mind seemed to be confused but letting Crystal's words set in as well.

"Mew Ichigo..." Mew Mint said after a while.

"I don't get it. Why are impossible enemies coming to Earth because of the Inner Scorpion?"

Princess Crystal had the answer "The Darkside is attracted to beings with negative energy. It is possible that whenever Erika-chan used it she was capable of making sure to handle this power by balancing out it with her positive thinking. You Mew Ichigo have yet to do so, so Darth Vader or anyone evil might be able to sense this power. Vader isn't exactly normal he has years of experience is detecting the Force from beings like me."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode looks at Princess Crystal "But still, we've been proven too weak to deal with Erika's killer and even against Darth Vader."

Once again Crystal answers truthfully "Darth Vader is certainly one strong being. He has eliminated most of the Jedi all on his own...Jedi were defenders of the Galactic Republic and just like you Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew heroes of the Galactic Republic. With practice we can overcome our weaknesses. Do or do not there is no try."

Sailor Uranus agreed "She's right Mew Ichigo, we just have to practice only then can we become strong...Besides now that Crystal here has this Force she doesn't have to hold it back any longer."

"Most opponents can be beaten by anyone that learns the Force as an ally" Crystal admitted "But Vader isn't an ordinary villain. We'll need to be on edge and it really wouldn't be a good idea to confront him just after our first run in with him. You girls don't realize this but he's killed hundreds of people already he could've easily killed all of us today."

"Good point Crystal-san" Sailor Mercury admitted with Mew Mint agreeing "Yeah, he is pretty strong and for someone that has killed hundreds of people without a care in the world is someone that will need preparation to take down. We can't rush into him a second time without it."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode stood up "Thanks girls, I'm still not sure what path is the right one, but I promise I will not fall for Darth Vader's tactics."

This worked well with Eternal Sailor Moon winking at Princess Crystal "See? And you were worried that she'd take the wrong path. With all that happened today she's just confused, she needs some time to think things threw."

"Well..." Princess Crystal said "I guess...it's okay. You girls go home and get some much needed rest.."

The Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi wander off to go back home to sleep for the night. With Princess Crystal carefully looking at Mew Ichigo uneasy. Unlike the humans she was friends, she knew something was in the Mew Mew Princess's mind and that thing was exactly just the opposite than what she showed.

"What's up Crystal-Sama?" Pie asked.

"There is something going on with Mew Ichigo's mind set...I sense she is slipping to the Dark Side."

"Then what shall we do?" Tart asked in a worried voice.

Princess Crystal stood up "You three play along as if you don't know" she spoke "I know someone that might be able to stop her from going to the Darkside...I just hope I know what I'm doing and that person isn't busy...He is the only hope for her if he and I can talk to her together..."

The three Aliens nodded at Crystal's orders. They would play along with the Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew in order to keep their hopes in keeping Mew Ichigo on the light side. They watched as Crystal went to her chambers to sleep the night off then the Alien Princess plotted to go on her journey to meet the certain someone.

The next morning Ichigo Mommoyia woke up. She was plagued by nightmares once again and it seemed to get worse each night.

_Are you sure it's a good idea for me to become Darth Vader's apprentice?_

**Of course it is! He's the only one that can teach you the correct way in making you feel better. **

_But you heard what Crystal-san warned us about him, he's a Sith Lord, she says the Sith always betray each other...What if he's going to do the same to me?_

**Boy are you concerned on what he'd do to you. Besides, if you become his student his apprentice as he calls it, why would he want to betray his own student.**

_Well...You never know. Someone as powerful as Darth Vader has to have some sort of trickery._

**Are you going to give up the opportunity to miss out on revenging Erika?**

_No!, I don't want to skip out on anything to avenge her death._

**FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S REVENGE! STOP CONFUSING IT WITH REVENGE! EVEN DARTH VADER TOLD YOU THAT!**

Ichigo cringed the Inner Scorpion certainly did have a point. She was still confused on the avenge and revenge thing but both the Inner Scorpion and Darth Vader had agreed even though the two briefly met.

"What will he want me to do?" Ichigo asked herself as she remembered Darth Vader's offer the night before. _Come with me_ she remembered him telling her _Only a true Master of the Dark Side can teach you the way to avenge your friend's death._

**Ichigo...This is why you need a teacher like Darth Vader. In a way he might be wanting you to do something very sneaky...So in return of teaching you, you learn and can become powerful under his teachings. If it works well, you'll be unstoppable and feared. Erika's death will never bother you ever again.**

This brightened Ichigo's mode and she stares out of her window "You're right Inner Scorpion...I can't let Erika down. I'll meet Darth Vader after school."

The Inner Scorpion was just enjoying herself inside the Mew Mew Princess. Erika would never be this easy to make a decision in her favor, but the Inner Scorpion was just as determined to Revenge Erika's death and to make sure it was a quick decision.

Ichigo began to leave her house "Bye, mom, dad, I'm going to school now!"

Without hearing her parents's reply she dashed out heading towards the school. She eventually met up with Usagi and walked to school with her hiding the fact that she already made her decision. Princess Crystal was just telling Makoto that she wouldn't be going to school that day.

"Why?" Makoto asked.

"I'm concerned with Ichigo-san" Princess Crystal answered the Princess of Jupiter "My usage of the Force allows me to sense one's darkness and she's dangerously treading on it...Way more than I thought."

"How so?" Makoto asked.

"Every time she uses the Inner Scorpion it corrupts her soul into darkness...I've seen her use it against Darth Vader and know she used it to destroy the Rancor which in my opinion that was what was needed to take care of it."

"That reminds me" Makoto said "Are there other real terrifying monsters out there?"

Princess Crystal thought of her answer "Yes, and let me tell you, you were lucky that the Rancor you fought last night was just a regular one. There are mutated ones which are much more stronger and are said to be impossible to kill."

Hearing this Makoto gulped nervously as Crystal continued "But besides there are other monsters out there, the Wampa Ice Creature on Hoth, the Arckly, Nexu, Reth...And possibly other monstrous aliens."

"Are each dangerous to humans?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, but the Rancors are the worst of them all" Princess Crystal answered she looks at Makoto "Besides...I have a feeling I can prevent her from going to Darth Vader."

"You know how to?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, I've gotten Kish to tell me about one of his misadventures with this legendary King of Games."

"Kish met Yugi Muto?" Makoto demanded "When?"

"Evidentially his first visit to Earth under Deep Blue's orders" Princess Crystal said "He said something along the line of getting real jealous of him."

"What for?" Makoto asked.

Crystal shrugged "Not sure, but I have a feeling that if there is anyone on Earth that may help us here on Earth, it is Yugi Muto, the only person to have horrible things happen to him but never turned towards Darkness in fact he defeated the darkness plenty of times."

"Are you suggesting Yugi knows Ichigo-san?" Makoto asked her.

"According to Kish, he does" Princess Crystal answered "I'm hoping Yugi can talk some sense into her."

"If he can't?" Makoto inquired.

Princess Crystal looked down "Then the darkness inside the Mew Mew Princess has already won..."

Makoto and Princess Crystal were silent at this. Makoto got ready to leave "Then someone should tell Usagi about it..."

"I wouldn't advise it" Crystal warned her friend which caused Makoto to look at her "But, Crystal-san if Usagi finds out about it at that time...She'll be-"

"Heart broken, I know" Princess Crystal told Makoto "But if she knows now she'll only make the current situation worse and most likely we'll lose her to the darkness completely that I've been able to see in the future. Now take your pick Usagi worrying about it after she finds out about it when the worse has happened or before it happens?"

"The Force can do all that, like see gimps of the future? If it can do that you should've dusted Darth Vader."

"In theory, you maybe right" Princess Crystal said "But Sith have always been able to clog a Jedi's senses so he could easily clog mine."

"I see" Makoto said biting her lip, she hated to not tell Usagi what Princess Crystal had told her but if Crystal foresaw that it would only make things worse then she'd hated to make it worse besides Crystal might've had someone that could prevent it with her help. So she finally made her decision "Alright, I'll trust you. Go find Yugi Muto and see if he can prevent Ichigo-san from falling to the Dark Side as you call it."

"Thank you...Makoto, I know you Sailor Senshi don't like keeping secrets from each other but, for this to work, Usagi must not know about it at least not until it has already happened or not."

"Right" Makoto said.

"So... how are you so sure Yugi, a guy who's the King of Games, will do to save Ichigo?" Makoto ask Crystal once more, not sure what a guy like him will do.

"Well... you might not know it or any other person except Ichigo, but Yugi has saved the world a few times in the past while saving others from darkness. The main reason why is something Master Yoda mention about a legend of a warrior who holds a sword with a white long ribbon. He calls him the legendary hero who can fight Darkness, the Hero of Light, the Dragon Knight of Light!" Crystal said with a small smile.

"Dragon... Knight? You sure?" Makoto ask again.

"I'm sure. After all, I heard Deep Blue had a little fear with that name and everyone in the galaxy, even most in Earth, that those with that title are powerful and never give up." Crystal adds as the tale of that hero was in her head for a while.

She watches as Crystal leaves the area vanishing. The Princess of Jupiter hangs her head at her thought _Crystal's right if she can see the future being worse. I've gotta trust her instincts on this one. I will keep my mouth shut but it's gonna be hard to see Usagi break down in tears because of this though but it is for the good in things if Crystal's plan works on keeping Ichigo-san here on our side!_

Meanwhile Darth Vader was alone plotting on his next move. The Dark Lord of the Sith couldn't believe he had just given an Earth human girl a chance to revenge her friend's death. In a way her pleaful look as she is bowing before him due to being stabbed in her chest! He hears a wrestling sound and turns to see both Sailor Galaxia with Pain at her side.

"So you're the stranger I've sensed coming here" Pain spoke.

Darth Vader looks at the intruders as Storm Troopers appear at his side with Galaxia speaking up for the two "Hold on...Stranger, we mean you no harm."

"That's the first I've heard that from any person" Darth Vader mutters most of the time it was him that snuck up on opponents or allied people but this time they got the best of him.

"So what brings you the Earth? And who are you?" Pain asked in both a respectful but commanding voice, which Darth Vader took offense towards Pain's commanding part of the tone "How dare you speak to me that way! I am Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith. I am not to be talked to in that way!"

With his incredible power of the Force, both Pain and Sailor Galaxia are Forced backwards hitting rocks with their backs.

"What incredible power..." Pain mutters.

"Pain..." Galaxia warned him "You've always made things worse now by angering him."

The path looks at her then towards Darth Vader "Forgive me Lord Vader...I've spoke out of terms."

Darth Vader just looks at the two villains beginning to strangle the Path with the Force "Apology accepted."

Even though, Galaxia knew it was only a Path of Pain she decided to play along as the Path was being strangled "P-P-P-Please Lord Vader...It won't do you good to kill someone that spoke out of terms like that for the first time...Please release him!"

Darth Vader actually obeys her pleas "As you wish."

The Dark Lord of the Sith lets him go and he collapses gasping for breathe he even turns to Galaxia "Thanks."

"No problem" Sailor Galaxia said.

Darth Vader pauses "What brings you to my presence?"

"You're power for one thing Lord Vader" Pain said "It's nearly equal to ours."

"Don't ever compare yourself to me" Darth Vader warned the two "Nothing is stronger then the Power of the Force!"

Pain was about to speak up but knew better than to try to anger the Dark Lord again and lose the Path. It was the only one in the area so he had to be careful otherwise the Dark Lord of the Sith would prove fatal to him and he even knew Galaxia wouldn't be a match to him ether.

Darth Vader crosses his arms "I have no interest on what you two decide to do because the galaxy is all ready ours...The Galactic Empire's. Whatever you are planning for this world isn't of my interests or concerns."

"Then why are you here for?" Sailor Galaxia asked him.

"My interests are not any of your concerns" Darth Vader told them "So back off!"

"Okay, okay" Sailor Galaxia said "Pain and I will leave you be. We'll be going now!"

The Path alongside Galaxia vanished and out of Vader's sight but not his senses. They appear way out of sight with Pain speaking up "So much for a welcoming him here."

"He's certainly is powerful" Pain spoke "Someone that is actually on par of my strength. In fact I'm almost certain that he'd be able to defeat all of my Paths if I'm not too careful."

"What do you suppose he's here for?" Galaxia asked him.

"Even though he claimed that he's not interested in our goals, that was the truth, he could hardly careless about what happens on this planet" Pain began "But...His own goal is still a mystery to me as well. I would say he's probably after the Inner Scorpion as well, it is the only thing that would've attracted such a being here."

"So what's the idea? Stay here till he kills us?" Galaxia asked.

Pain looks around "No, we get far away from this place as far as we can...Then whenever or whatever he's expecting to come at night, we'll take it from there."

Sailor Galaxia was unsure about it but decides to go with it anyway.

Earlier that night Princess Crystal had indeed found Yugi Muto. From Kish's very detailed description with his hair, there was no doubt about it. He was wearing the standard Domino High School uniform and wore a strange object around his neck. He was with one other girl with brown hair and a blond haired guy.

Princess Crystal sighs hoping this Yugi would forgive what Kish had done to him in the past.

She drops down startling the three.

"Oh great" the blond haired guy said "Those weird ear elf freaks are back!"

"We've been back for quite a while aiding the Mew Mews" Princess Crystal said she looks at Yugi and he looks at her "Forgive me but are you by any chance Yugi Muto, the Famous Dragon Knight?"

Yugi heard this and nodded "Yes, I am, er, what is it that you want miss?"

"Oh forgive my intrusion" Princess Crystal said to Yugi "I am Princess Crystal, the Princess of the aliens, I ask you for forgiveness for what happened years ago with my subject Kish."

"Oh yeah, how is he?" Yugi asked.

"He's had better days" Princess Crystal said then she looks at Yugi "If Deep Blue hadn't had imprisoned me on the planet that day, I would've stopped the invasion."

"I see you tell the truth" Yugi said "And I also sense that you're here for me but what for?"

Princess Crystal stands up "Yes, I did come to you to talk to you in private. Will you please walk with me for a while with your friends leaving us alone?"

"Er" Yugi began.

"Hey look Princess" the blond haired guy said "You expect me Joey Wheeler to just let you talk to Yugi alone?"

"Please..." Crystal told him "I know you must be quite angry at my people for what they done, but I ask you to give me a chance, I promise I will not hurt Yugi. Besides hurting people isn't in my character...Not unless they are evil."

Yugi just looks at his friend Joey and Tea Gardner "Please guys, Crystal-san isn't here to start a fight, she's here for a reason and for an important reason. I trust her and you guys should."

"Well if you say so Yug" Joey spoke but then he pointed "But look here missy if you hurt Yugi one bit, I'll come back to haunt you!"

"What a strange guy" Princess Crystal said as Yugi was walking with her.

She makes sure Tea and Joey were out of sight and out of hearing range as Yugi turns to her "So why have you been trying to find me."

"Simple Yugi, does the name Mew Ichigo sound familiar?" Crystal asked him.

Yugi pauses as he hears the name. It does sound familiar as he had once teamed up with Mew Ichigo when he was the Dragon Knight it was a brief time they teamed up though but he remembered quickly figuring her true identity out "Yes, I do...What's wrong?"

"My people returned and are helping the Mew Mews fight against evil" Princess Crystal explained "But recently, Mew Ichigo lost her best friend Mew Erika...It's driving her towards a dark path, a path of which at this point not even my light magic and Force abilities can convince her to stay on the right path...With no one left to turn to, I figured you were the best shot we have to have her stay true to the right path...Yugi, I'm asking you for your help, I can't do this alone...Please, you've gotta help Mew Ichigo out."

Yugi looks at Princess Crystal and could tell by her words that she was telling the truth and was just as concerned for Mew Ichigo's well being no decision was necessary "Of course I'll help you Crystal-san. Mew Ichigo is a friend to you-"

"Yes, and I'd hate to be the one to half to defeat her if she totally falls to the darkside...Someone strong with the Darkside of the Force is here and waiting for her to respond to him. If we work together, we might be able to prevent her from falling into his hands."

Yugi nods "I've given you my word, Crystal-san, Mew Ichigo and I fought alongside each other once and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure stays on the light side. You've came to the right person to try to ask for help. Now new friend, do you know where Mew Ichigo is at the moment?"

Princess Crystal closes her eyes and locates the Mew Mew Princess "She's on the move to meet Darth Vader."

"Then we'll intercept her on the way!" Yugi told her "Only I don't know how to."

Princess Crystal smiles "I can help you with that hold onto my hand please..."

Yugi looks at the Alien Princess and trusts her grabbing onto her hand "Good now hold on tight and don't let go."

Yugi hears her and obeys her words. Within seconds Princess Crystal with Yugi holding onto her teleported to Tokyo. Where they were able to watch as Ichigo was able to take a training bag and sneaks out of her house.

The red head turned to her home thinking _I'm sorry girls, I must gain this power and Darth Vader has promised it. By mom and dad, when I return I'll be much more stronger._

Yugi and Princess Crystal watch the red head take off towards where she though Darth Vader was waiting for her, which he was. Half way threw though she stops as Princess Crystal steps out "Crystal-san?...Why are you?"

"Because, unlike your friends, I can sense your uncertainty...You have the right to be confused" Crystal told her "But you are not thinking right."

"I will do what I must to defeat Pain whom killed Erika!" Ichigo snapped "And no one is going to stop me from going over towards Darth Vader for him to help me gain the power I lack."

"Ichigo-san please" Princess Crystal begged "I didn't come here to start a fight, but if you insist, I'll have to stop you, I can't let you go to the Darkside of the Force! I don't want to fight you to do it but I will do it."

"Ha, Princess Crystal always the sensible one, but look at yourself, the Dead Moon Circus murdered your people and yet you didn't do anything to avenge their souls. Aren't you affected by their deaths?"

"My people's deaths affect me alright" Princess Crystal said to her "But they have been avenged when we defeated the Dead Moon Circus. Please rethink this Ichigo-san."

"Crystal-san is right Ichigo-san" a new voice sounded.

Ichigo watches as Yugi Muto appears right next to Princess Crystal "Yugi? What are you here?"

"The same reason why Crystal-san is here" Yugi told her "We don't want you to fall to the Darkness."

"It's the wrong path!" Crystal adds on.

"What do you two know about the darkness that you are worried about me?" Ichigo demanded.

"Plenty" Yugi told her "Crystal-san has told me she was trained in the Light side of the Force which is used for protection which is how such a great power should be used! If you go to the Darkside you'll be learning to use it for offense."

"Offense is what I need!" Ichigo shouted.

Princess Crystal bites her lip "That is wrong Ichigo!"

"A person needs both a balanced offense and defense" Yugi agrees with Crystal "With the Light Side of the Force you learn both!"

"Exactly" Princess Crystal tells Ichigo.

Ichigo looks at both Yugi and Princess Crystal. The two could see just by looking into the Mew Mew Princess's eyes that she was in pain and plagued by nightmares of Erika's death and the Mew Mew Princess even admits it "But I can't just sit here and wait. I need this power to revenge her!"

"REVENGE?" Yugi shouted "Ichigo-san clear your mind! A hero takes the path of Avenge! There is a difference!"

"You two lie!" Ichigo shouted "Revenge is how I'm going to do it! The Inner Scorpion says I'm doing the right thing?"

"The Inner Scorpion?" Yugi demands he then listens to Crystal's explanation of the transfer of the beast into his ear "Ichigo-san, think about it, did Erika always listen to the Inner Scorpion?"

"She was constantly in communications with her!" Ichigo shouted

"Ichigo-san..." Crystal spoke then she spoke louder "Ichigo-san, this doesn't mean Erika would listen like you do! I knew giving her was a mistake...I just knew it!"

Yugi looks at the Alien Princess "It's not your fault Crystal-san, you couldn't have predicted how this would've been this bad."

Princess Crystal looks at Mew Ichigo "Listen, Darth Vader is evil Ichigo...He's going to use you! He's a Sith Lord, they always betray each other!"

Yugi nods "Ichigo-san, you've gotta pull yourself together! The Inner Scorpion is the one that's lying to you!"

"NO, SHE ISN'T!" Ichigo shouted "Because Darth Vader even said Revenge is the path I must take and guess what, I'm going to do just that!"

Yugi and Crystal just looked at Ichigo with disapproving looks. The girl had slipped into darkness and the negativity she had combined with the Inner Scorpion's influence in her and Darth Vader's words was making it worse."

"Ichigo-san..." Yugi said at last "You are a hero, but if you choose to go to Darth Vader...Crystal and I won't stop you."

Crystal nods "We have no reason but know this, we will find a way to turn you back to the light."

"By the time Darth Vader is threw with me, I'll be able to do that on my own!" Ichigo shouted "Now if you excuse me, I'm going, so you better keep on your word!"

"Ichigo... don't do this. I know it hurts a lot to lose Erika, but she wouldn't want you to throw yourself to serve this Darth Vader!" Yugi told Ichigo as he start deeply to her. Ichigo didn't say a word as she remember just how strong Yugi is unlike her.

"Come on, I know what you're thinking. Maybe the Darkside will give you something new that will take Erika's revenge... but using Darkness alone will only corrupt your own being and lose who you truly are. Without a balance of good and evil, you'll lose your path. A hero, no, a Mew Princess knows that better than anyone else!" Yugi says to her louder. Ichigo was still unsure as she close her eyes for a second.

**If you don't stop listening to this human punk, then Erika will never forgive you. Can you really take that suffering, Ichigo.**

The Inner Scorpion words hit her hard as she glares at Yugi with the shade of dark clouded eyes. "No! I want to take revenge so Erika-chan will be at peace. I need to do it for her."

"Don't you mean yourself? Ichigo, Crystal-san told me what you and your cousin have done to save the world that I feel bad not being there. If I had been there, I would have defeated Erika's killer and make him regret ever attacking our home!" Yugi responds.

"You're wrong. No one can defeat Pain... except me! I want to do it, so I can take revenge on Erika-chan and no one is going to tell me what to do!" Ichigo shouts at him like a threat. Yugi lower his eyes, knowing Ichigo won't listen to him.

Before the two could speak up again Ichigo ran passed them and Crystal hung her head "I've failed Yugi...I've failed to protect her from going into darkness...It's all my fault."

Yugi looks at her "Now don't you start slipping to the darkside! Is that what your master Yoda would've done? Besides like I said you're not to blame, you thought by giving her the Inner Scorpion it was to help her out when she needed it but she's overly used it to a point where it's clouded her judgment. Still it's not your fault you can't just blame yourself...We've tried but now it's going to be important to try to lure her back to the light side if she ever returns."

Princess Crystal looks at him "You're right Yugi-kun, I can't blame myself, but I should've tried harder...Do you think we could've convinced her if we fought?"

"If we would've fought" Yugi told her "It would've resulted in two things one it would've made it worse pushing her further in the darkness, and she might've killed us."

"Man I hate it when someone brings the bad things up" Princess Crystal said.

Cystral lower herself even so when Ichigo left. Even Yugi Muto couldn't help her. She was about to say something to the Dragon Knight... until she notices him thinking on something.

"Umm... Yugi, what are you thinking about?" Princess Cystral ask him with a curious look.

"It's that name... Pain. I don't know it... but I'm convince I might know him." Yugi responds as he turns to Crystal. "Tell me something, what did he look like and why did he attack Erika?"

"Well... he has orange hair, pierces on his face, strange purple eyes not like yours, and a black robe with red clouds. And he mention he wanted the Inner Scorpion. That's all." Crystal told Yugi as he look in shock. "Something wrong?"

"The Akatsuki. I should have figured as much." Yugi starts saying to himself as Crystal rise her eyebrow. "The who now? What are you talking about?"

"This means that Pain guy thought Erika was a Jinchuriki... or had a Tailed Beast. But you mention she had an Inner Demon which means they're more powerful than Tailed Beast. That explains why he tried to capture Erika but failed when she took a blow for Ichigo." Yugi says as he places his hand over his chin and walk around.

"Huh? Tailed Beast? Jinchuriki? What are you talking about?" Crystal ask again as Yugi didn't pay any attention. Then something snaps in as he snapped his fingers together.

"Princess Crystal-san, I want to ask for a favor." Yugi ask her with a smile. Crystal just nods slowly as Yugi smiles.

"Sweet! Then I know who attacked Erika and maybe this Pain guy is somehow the leader of Itachi's team. That means I might ask him for some help after all." Yugi says as Crystal was shock to hear that name again. "Itachi and Kisume? You mean this Pain is in the same group like those two? They attacked Erika before and almost won."

"Then they are still alive. Alright, Crystal-san, I want to bring someone who might help us save Ichigo and defeat this Pain! And his name is the knuckle-headed of the Hidden Leaf, The Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki!" Yugi announces to her as Crystal was now more lost than before.

"So this is why he's the legendary Dragon Knight of Light, he's very confusing." Crystal thought to herself with a sweat drop on her head.

The two watch some more as Ichigo disappears from their sight. She finds Darth Vader whom was waiting for her "You've took long enough" the Dark Lord speaks up "I was about to think you were going to regret not coming to me to become my Apprentice...What is your decision?"

Ichigo transforms then bows before the Dark Lord "I want to be stronger...Please Master...Accept me as your Apprentice!"

"Alright" Darth Vader said "So you accept the fact to be my Apprentice..."

"I do" Mew Ichigo tells him "I must avenge no revenge my friend's death! Please teach me."

Darth Vader stands above the bowing Mew Mew Princess looking down at her. "Very well Mew Ichigo. I will accept you as my apprentice, but we'll have to keep this a secret between the two of us..."

"Why is that?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"Because of the Rule of Two I just violated. There can only be one Sith Master and Apprentice..."

"Are you saying your not going to teach me?" Mew Ichigo asked hanging her head.

Darth Vader looks at her "Quite the opposite, I have been traveling the galaxy looking for a strong apprentice...Together and when your strong we can defeat my Master the one that is the Master of the Sith...But to do this you have to remain a secret...Which means on your missions I send you on, you must destroy everyone...Foes and allies. Will you be able to do so?"

Mew Ichigo pauses letting the information set in then she looks at the Sith "Yes...Yes, I'll do it! I'll do anything to gain the power you know to revenge my friend's death. Take me."

Darth Vader nods then uses the Force to command Mew Ichigo to go into the ship "Very well then...Your new destiny awaits my apprentice."

Darth Vader watches as the Mew Mew Princess goes into the ship. He then looks up at the stars and laughs "Finally one that can finally finish off my Master. Now to start her training."

He walks into the shuttle and starts it's engine and takes off towards the Star Destroyer to begin Mew Ichigo's training. Watching the shuttle go off was Pain and Sailor Galaxia whom for once looked concerned for Pain "You're in trouble Pain when she gets back you know."

The path just looks up "So what? Bring it...If she wants a fight...She'll get it and she'll die just like Mew Erika. I'll show her the Force is useless to a God."

"Funny, you struggled against Darth Vader" Sailor Galaxia said with Pain looking at her "I could've survived that but needed him to calm down, that's all."

Sailor Galaxia rolls her eyes "Well then I better go off and start Sailor Iron Mouse on her attacks on the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi while they don't have the Mew Mew Princess with them.

Pain nods "And on the meantime, my organization will find the tailed beasts and the Inner Scorpion."

The two villains left.

**End of chapter. Uh-oh Mew Ichigo has turned to the Darkside, what tests await the Mew Mew Princess? What is her first evil deeded test? Is there hope in turning her back? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 9: Darkness P4**


	10. Chapter 9: Darkness P4

Chapter 9: Darkness P4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika and the Mew Mews Super Modes.**

Deep on the Star Destroyer, Darth Vader Lord of the Sith had indeed gotten information about a certain Jedi Padawn he had trained in the past when he was Anakin Skywalker. He had to admit Ahsoka was a good student but now she was a Jedi Padawan and he was a Sith. It had taken him many years to locate her but he had finally found her. It was the perfect first test for his apprentice. With this in mind he summons the girl.

Almost with practiced ease she comes in the room bowing to him "So...Master?" she asks.

Darth Vader turns towards her " Do not assume you are my apprentice just yet girl."

The Mew Mew Princess looks at him "WHAT? But I came to you by my free will!"

This did make her a bit angry but she forgot whom she was talking to and it nearly cost her as Darth Vader raises up his hand gripping her neck with the unseen Force Choke slowly " Do not question me, that is rule one. Rule two, do not disobey me. Rule three, kill those you hate and make others regret to ever challenge you."

Mew Ichigo struggles against it but she eventually is able to choke out "Yes...I will. Please...Let go."

Darth Vader complies letting her go and most of the time she would've landed squarely onto her two feet but in this case she hits her butt rubbing it.

Darth Vader lets her continue to rub it then speaks up ignoring her " Now before your training can commence, you must prove to me you are truly willing to learn from the Dark Side of the Force! In order to do that, you must kill someone with no regret or grief, just allow your hatred to fill within you and then you will pass."

Mew Ichigo finishes rubbing her butt " That's fine with me. Then I choose Pain as my target."

Darth Vader raises his hand and uses Force Push to send the Mew Mew Princess into a wall " Rule 4, only obey my orders and not your own. Your target is to kill a Jedi Padawan known as Ahsoka Tano. She is very powerful, but I know you will destroy her with the power you have"

Something rang out in Mew Ichigo's ears and she speaks up remembering what Crystal had told her about the Jedi that they were heroes just like the Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi " A Jedi? Is that like you?"

Darth Vader answers " Do not ever compare a Sith with a Jedi, that is Rule five. You will kill her, on your own without my help or any other. If you manage to kill her, bring her body to me. If you fail, then don't even try to come back or I will kill you myself."

Mew Ichigo hears this and is silent for a good while letting this slide in.

** Intro-Tokyo Mew Mew theme**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to show**

After hearing this come from Darth Vader she then questions once more " Why do I have to kill her? What did she do so wrong to you?"

Darth Vader is slowly losing his patience with her but answers her " Rule six, never ask me questions if you wish to live. Unless I give you permission, you may ask. The Jedi is a dangerous problem to the Empire and must be dealt with."

Mew Ichigo then nods "Very well, I'll do what you command."

Darth Vader turns " Good. That's what I wanted to hear from you."

He releases the Mew Mew Princess and this time she lands perfectly and begins to walk away still unsure if she should complete the assignment as of sensing this Darth Vader warns her " One more thing... don't even try double crossing me or you will lose your only chance to kill your friend's murder. That is, if you still desire revenge. "

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode nods "Right."

She goes off and leaves the Sith Lord. She still wasn't sure to complete the deed but someone was.

**Never pause Ichigo, do as you are command! It's the only way, he's testing you. To see if you are worthy just like I did, which let me remind you, you barely passed in fact if it wasn't for it is what Erika wanted and partly what Crystal had begged me, you would've been dead by now.**

_So even in your eyes I was unworthy to begin with?..._

**Very, Erika was strong and always seemed to know the right thing but you must redeem yourself for I still am blaming you for the death of my daughter!**

_I know and I will gain this power._

**YOU HAD BETTER AND NOT MAKE ME REGRET NOT KILLING YOU!**

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode wondered where exactly Ahsoka would be but Vader answers her "There is a ship ready for you it shall take you close to where Ahsoka Tano is."

Mew Ichigo turns towards him but he understands the Inner Scorpion "Always listen to your Inner Demon that your friend once possessed, like me she knows what is the right path.

**YOU TELL HER DARTH VADER!**

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode just goes off to the ship which was waiting for her hidden from even the Storm Trooper's sights.

She goes in it and the ship flies off with Darth Vader watching without anyone near him thinking _Let's see if you are even worthy of being my apprentice._

He has other things in mind for her but this would be her first test. He himself had lost two people he cared about his mother and his own wife and was impressed by the Mew Mew Princess's hatred in her about her friend's death. Oh he had the feeling he could train her to be a good warrior of the Dark Side and be his apprentice.

He had a feeling Ahsoka had indeed once met Crystal the alien Princess he fought back on Earth. He looks up remembering his fight with Crystal _Even though she was no Jedi, she could possibly become one strong being with the Force and her light magic could be a big factor against the Empire. The Alien Princess I must tell my Master about and leave the Mew Mew Princess out of it._

He begins his walk back to his room to talk to the Emperor about the Alien Princess. He had a feeling that the Alien Princess will become a dangerous threat to the Empire as well especially if she trained another person in the ways of the Force. Even though she wasn't exactly trained as a Jedi he felt that she knew quite well of their power and abilities. He did reason however she was a Princess a ruler of her people of what remained of them from what Mew Ichigo told him.

_ "_So perhaps she won't be much of a threat if she rules what is left of her remaining people" Darth Vader said "But she can still do some damage. The Master must know about the alien Princess at once."

He dials in and the Emperor shows up "Why have you summoned me Lord Vader?"

Darth Vader answers "I have come back from my personal search of a possible discovery I have found on Earth."

The Emperor waits patiently "The Inner Scorpion?"

Darth Vader nods "Yes, the Inner Scorpion was found on Earth" he then holds back the lie which sounds like a truth from the Emperor "But the owner of it had been killed and so had the Inner Demon."

"It's sad to not know the owner of the Inner Scorpion" The Emperor spoke "But Darth Vader, the Inner Scorpion can't die she'll find a new host."

Darth Vader knows the lie went threw to the Emperor and speaks up "However, that isn't the reason I've called you."

"There is another?" the Emperor asked.

Darth Vader nods replying with a device and the Emperor saw a computerized image of Princess Crystal "Why I'll be Princess Crystal of the aliens well what's left of them. I was certain they got her as well."

"You know about her?" Darth Vader asked.

"Yes, my apprentice" The Emperor spoke "It was I that gave the coordinate to the Dead Moon Circus so they could eliminate the aliens."

Darth Vader then shows that three other aliens survived and the Emperor sighs "So the Dead Moon Circus eliminated most of the aliens and their Princess still lives but on Earth...Interesting."

"She has been trained by the Jedi Master Yoda" Darth Vader told him "Only you can tell she wasn't trained as a Jedi but she knows and has mastered the Force."

It was then the Emperor noticed Darth Vader's cape nearly torn to shreds "Then I assume she did this to you before you killed her?"

Darth Vader responds "I defeated her but didn't kill her, she had too much back up by the time I was about to kill her. If you'd want I could go back there and finish the job."

The Emperor turns "No, not at the moment, besides now it's time to put a bounty on her head."

Darth Vader looks at him and speaks "You are asking to send Boba Fett after her?"

"The Alien Princess is strong with the Force now, not to mention her magical powers of Light Magic make her even more of a threat, I need you back here but she also has to be eliminated. Set the bounty on her and if Boba Fett finds her tell him to destroy her."

"As you wish my Master!" Darth Vader tells him.

He then walks out to order the captain of the Star Destroyer to place a bounty offer. He turned thinking _Perhaps Crystal could be your next test my Apprentice if you survive this one._

The Dark Lord of the Sith just waits patiently for the Bounty Hunter Boba Fett to accept the offer he had to hope Mew Ichigo's mission was longer that the wait after all he didn't want her to know Boba Fett was going to kill Princess Crystal.

Meanwhile back on Earth, even though Princess Crystal was miles away from Ichigo, she could still sense Ichigo's darkness rising but more importantly her life. Now anyone that had the force could sense one's life even far, far away. The Alien Princess was worried right now Ichigo was alive and the human Yugi turns towards her.

"Crystal-san" He asks her "Is she okay?"

Princess Crystal turns to him to answer "Ichigo-san is still alive, and her darkness is still growing. However it is sad that she choose the path of darkness some of the galaxy's greatest heroes do."

"Don't be so sure on that" Yugi tells her.

Crystal pauses "Take Darth Vader for example."

Yugi looks at her as she continues "He was once a powerful Jedi hero known as Anakin Skywalker and just like Ichigo, he too fell into darkness and became the most feared man in the galaxy Darth Vader."

Yugi turns to her "But there are other heroes that haven't turned, I mean from hearing that most of your people are wiped out, if I were in your shoes I would be steaming mad almost to a point or revenging them, but you didn't."

"True" Crystal said "That's because the death of my people was painful, but I didn't fall under fall with revenge but their souls were avenged when Pie, Tart, Kish and I stopped them along with the Mew Mews."

Yugi then decides it is best to change the subject " Well, we better go to the Hidden Leaf. But before we go, Crystal, how did you end up being imprisoned by your own people?"

Princess Crystal looks at him "No, one not even the Mew Mews asked me that question but I guess I shall tell you, and will I was sealed away by Deep Blue so he can rule my people like he wish. After he was defeated, Kish and the others decided to free me so our people would continue living."

Yugi was surprised that Kish's name stood out as a good guy's and he lets it out "I'm still surprised that Kish is a good guy and not to mention your boyfriend?"

The Alien Princess gives him a smile it did feel good to take her mind off of Ichigo's situation if only for a moment of remembering her past. It also felt good to tell someone like Yugi how her own people imprisoned their own Princess over the alien god she then speaks "Kish has changed sensed the last time you fought him. I'm grateful towards Ichigo and Usagi helping them change their ways in a way or two. Plus he's cute too."

Yugi is enjoying the Princess's presence the alien Princess was not like any of the alien's he fought in the past "Well cute hugh? That isn't a word I'd describe him, but I don't see why not. And Usagi. Is she a friend?"

Crystal looks at him in shock how could this young man didn't know about Usagi so she answers knowing she'd regret giving out Usagi's secret identity but it was to a fellow hero " Guess Ichigo didn't say much hugh? Usagi is her cousin and also a Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!"

Yugi was stunned to learn this "Wow! The Sailor Moon, the heroine on the other side of Tokyo? Awsome, my friend Joey is a big fan of hers. She's the one he likes because he so-so hates Ichigo."

This over threw Princess Crystal she had never heard of anyone hating the Mew Mew Princess "The blond guy?" she waits waiting for Yugi's nod which comes before speaking up more "That's something Ichigo has never told any of us either, I guess she didn't want to. But, I am curious on how you are the Dragon Knight."

Yugi heard her and hears that it's more of a question then a sentence and answers her " It's a long story, but let's just say the previous Dragon Knight was my father, who left his sword so someday, when a dark being known as a Dark Lord appears and tries to rule the world, I would take his place and become the new Dragon Knight. Since that day, you have no idea how many crazy battles I was in. After Ichigo left...Well things gotten harder for me."

Princess Crystal catches him stuttering on the last part and giggles " You must've missed Ichigo hugh? Had a crush on her?"

Yugi blushes deep red " What? Me? No, of course not...Maybe. I like her and still do...Even if she likes Masaya more. I want the best for her so that's why I want to save her, to own her back for the times she has helped me!"

Crystal understands him Ichigo and Usagi had their ways of helping others in need " Wow, you kinda remind of her sometimes...Before" she pauses holding back her emotions as Erika's death still hurt her as well "Before Erika was killed by that Pain."

Yugi understands Ichigo and the Alien Princess " I met her once...She was a good friend, a best friend to Ichigo. So I know how she's feeling, the pain to be unable to save someone close to you. But she shouldn't have taken the path of revenge. I know, I met a guy who's only goal was revenge. I will snap her out and make Pain pay, not for revenge but my way, the Hero's way!"

Princess Crystal had to admit the boy would make a good Jedi one day with this logic " Amazing you are, but you do realize we will be up against others as well as Darth Vader, and he's not like Pain, he will kill you. He possesses a Lightsaber and those can cut almost anything in two."

Crystal was forced to smile at Yugi's next words "I only have two words for that: Bring it! I will beat that jerk even if he also has that Force. My Dragon Sword is made from light and magic, making it stronger than anything he can throw at me!"

Princess Crystal smiles even more the boy did have what it takes to be a great hero and even make a good example of what a Jedi would be but still she warns him " Just don't underestimate him. I did and it almost cost me, not to mention almost everyone else's life too."

Yugi watches as the Alien Princess pats her chest at the almost cost me remark but still isn't detoured "I will. We will defeat Darth Vader, Pain and everyone else, no matter what!"

Princess Crystal nods placing her hand on Yugi's shoulder "You would've made a great Jedi Yugi."

Yugi turns to her "I've heard you mention that the light side of the Force users were Jedi, have you thought of being one?"

Princess Crystal pauses "I have thought of it and asked Master Yoda about it but he refused."

"Why?" Yugi asked.

Princess Crystal counts down on her fingers "One he claimed that I was too old to be a Jedi-"

"How old were you then?" Yugi asked.

"Ten years old" Crystal answered.

Yugi pauses "And Yoda says you were too old? That isn't old at all. How old did you have to be to be a Jedi?"

"Apparently once when you were born or around one year old" Princess Crystal remarks.

"That has to suck, but I sense there was a second reason" Yugi suggested.

Princess Crystal nodded "The second was by the time he was training me to use the Force but only to use the Force, I was the only ruler on the planet that and the Jedi Massacre also known in the Empire as the Great Jedi Purge had happened."

"I see" Yugi said understandingly "So with what had already happened to other Jedi and you being the only member of the ruling class of your people he didn't want to endanger your life that much."

"Bingo" Princess Crystal said.

With the alien Princess at his side the Dragon Knight begins to walk off leading her in the direction of Konoha.

Mew Ichigo's ship was getting closer to the planet that Ahsoka Tano was on. She was trying to hold back on her own thoughts in not doing this but the Inner Scorpion convinced her not to.

**Let me put it to you this way...** The Inner Scorpion warned her **If you don't go and destroy this Ahsoka Tano, Vader won't be the one killing you.**

_But you've already accepted me._

**True, but that doesn't mean I can't kill you myself, remember I am in your heart, one sting from me and you'll die. I'll be doing Darth Vader a favor of killing you for not following threw.**

_Well, when you put it that way...I guess I'll have to do it._

**Remember without remorse!**

_I know, I know! I'll do it! Please hold you cool!_

"We are here miss" the droid inside her ship spoke to her.

Mew Ichigo Angel mode looks out as she ship lands. Unaware that Ahsoka had already sensed it. The Jedi Padawan was a torgurata. Her skin color was orange. She had white and blue striped horns that went around her neck almost as if it were hair. She was a bit taller than she was when she was in the Clone Wars, but she still wore a strrange red clothing around her breasts and a red skirt along with huge white stockings and brown boots.

The Jedi Padawan looks up _Someone new is here, lost and confused...But I sense a lot of darkness in him or her._

She watches as the new ship lands and knows whoever was in it was coming for her. Ahsoka just sighs knowing that she had been found by Darth Vader.

Mew Ichigo walks out of the ship looking around on the planet it looked nearly similar to her world on Earth huge trees. Perhaps she could've asked the droid pilot on the ship for some information on Ahsoka Tano. Heck all she knew of Ahsoka Tano was that she was a Jedi Padawan and Crystal's had told them Jedi were heroes but the Inner Scorpion and Darth Vader had told her the opposite of what Crystal had told her.

She still is a bit confused but if it was something she needed to do to learn this Dark Side of the Force she had to win. Now she didn't have a lightsaber which she knew she'd be on a disadvantage against one foe that had it but she could fly and had a ranged weapon plus with the Inner Scorpion she had an even bigger advantage. As of sensing Mew Ichigo's plan the Inner Scorpion grinned.

**My power is all yours Ichigo, as I am inside you, I can include that you are using your own power! Ha, this Ahsoka won't know what hit her!**

With this the Mew Mew Princess runs off to find and kill Ahsoka Tano whom hadn't moved from where she saw. The young Jedi Padawan looked around the area she was on. She knew whatever was on the Imperial ship was coming to her and knew by experience to wait. Good things came to those who wait. Any moment now the attacker would be coming from the trees. Ahsoka looked at her surroundings it was a cliff area with tall rocks and when she looked behind her ledge there were spikes at the bottom if one fell of the edge to the most painful death she could think on this planet impaled by the spikes.

Now Mew Ichigo didn't know anything about the planet or that her opponent had a pretty good defensive plan. It was her first mission in killing someone, she did it against monsters but this was killing another living human or intelligent being. Like Pain did to Erika.

"I will do this!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode demanded "My hatred will allow me to kill her!"

With this thought Mew Ichigo burst from the tree tops and sees what could be her opponent. Her opponent looked nearly like her perhaps three or five years older than she was.

She stops as Ahsoka looks at her "Hmm, you're not what I was expecting Vader to send to fight me. I would've thought Vader would've came himself."

Mew Ichigo looks at her "Then you must be Ahsoka Tano! Jedi, your days of threatening the Empire has come!"

Ahsoka looks at the weird human cat girl "Strong words coming from an angel cat girl!"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode looks up at her "I maybe an angel but I will do what my master Darth Vader Commands."

Ahsoka Tano shakes her head looking at her "Master? Darth Vader oh please...Darth Vader would never accept another apprentice."

"Another Apprentice?" Mew Ichigo questioned.

Ahsoka turns to her "Oh, didn't he tell you already, I was once his apprentice."

"Impossible!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted anger quickly filling in her "That has to be a lie! Vader would've told me I was his second!"

Ahsoka watches carefully as Mew Ichigo Angel Mode pulls out her weapon "And I'll know do what he commands in killing you starting with this **Ribbon Purification Burst!**"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode attacks Ahsoka Tano with her strongest attack and her opponent's quick thinking comes into play she activates her lightsaber and neatly sends her attack back "If anyone needs purifying it's you!"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode dodges her own attack "Again?"

"I'll tell you this once girl" Ahsoka told her "You don't have what it takes to defeat a Jedi. Not that I'm bragging, Darth Vader knows this he has sent you to die."

**So she thinks.**

Mew Ichigo looks at Ahsoka Tano with darkness in her eyes from not even the Inner Scorpion activating "You are so wrong Ahsoka...I'll succeed because I will not die till I get my true revenge and you are in my way!"

"Only a Sith deals with that" Ahsoka said sadly she then positions herself "I'm not sure what makes an angel think of revenge over avenging but I myself won't lose. After all how do you know I'm not the one lying?"

"Because Vader would've told me he had another apprentice!" Mew Ichigo told her "But it would make sense why he wants me to kill you, besides HE told me you were a Jedi Padawan! Now because of that prepare to die!"

"And how do you think he'd know that I was a Jedi Padawan?" Ahsoka asked her.

Mew Ichigo pauses thinking on this her opponent might be right, how did Darth Vader know that Ahsoka was a Padawan?

Mew Ichigo charges in while shouting "He has his ways!"

"Ways yes" Ahsoka said as she watches the Mew Mew Princess charge her she raises her lightsaber to block the Mew Mew Princess's stab but watches as Mew Ichigo takes to the skies using her wings and tries to kick her but Ahsoka was taught by a great Jedi and uses the Force to send the Mew Mew back up into the sky. The Mew Mew Princess recovers but watches as Ahsoka tosses her Lightsaber like a boomerang using the Force to guide it. Only by flying higher did the Mew Mew Princess avoid it.

Ahsoka catches her lightsaber as she points out "I'll tell you the answer, Darth Vader was once a Jedi himself, Anakin Skywalker, and I was his Padawan."

"Then it confirms why he wants me to destroy you!" Mew Ichigo told her "And I will!"

"Tough talk coming from you" Ahsoka points out towards her "You don't have any weapon to hold out against a Lightsaber or any knowledge of the Force, it should be obvious who is going to win here!"

As Ahsoka is speaking she has sighted an even bigger cliff area which looked like it was going to collapse one day and uses the Force on it to make it collapse.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode watches as she tries to avoid the rocks but fails as the main part of the rocks hit her right in the back and forces her to the ground. Ahsoka looks down at the fallen Mew Mew Princess as Mew Ichigo has her back nearly broken from the rock and sudden fall.

"Wait a moment aren't you Mew Ichigo? The Mew Mew Princess?"

"What if I am?" Mew Ichigo asked then she catches on as she tries to stand on her legs "How did you know that?"

"I am close friends with Princess Crystal. Before the events of what happened to you from her people! Crystal has wrote to me explaning things about you except for this recent events" Ahsoka said.

She watches as Mew Ichigo Angel Mode stand up and attempts to talk her out of the Dark Side "Which means she tried to stop you from falling into the Dark Side and she's right the Dark Side is something you don't want to fall towards! Stay with me and I can teach you the right side to go towards."

"Never" Mew Ichigo said "Not when Darth Vader has told me he'll teach me by defeating you!"

"You can't at your state" Ahsoka told her preparing herself "But if you want to die, then I'll finish this."

Mew Ichigo just grins as she looks at Ahsoka "You have no idea on my powers. So what if your friends with Crystal-san back at home, you are my enemy and one I need to get past. Then if she hasn't told you my problem with the Darkside, then she hasn't told you about this."

**Ha, even with your back broken and you're getting your butt kicked you still insist on using me! Ha, this is going to be too easy! Very well use me and your hatred will rise**

_JUST WHAT I WANT GIVE IT TO ME! I DON'T CARE GIVE ME THAT SAME POWER YOU GAVE ME WITH THE RANCOR!_

**Ha,ha,ha,ha you insist I do that! You could've died that time, not that I would've cared less. However I'll give you the USUAL amount of power I'd give you then if you need it I'll give you more but remember you could've died using it.**

_It's a risk I need to take. Sure you can give me the usual amount and I'll dust her with it! But if I don't, don't hesitate NOT to take it to the next level!_

**We'll do and this shall be fun seeing you do this!**

Ahsoka is taken by surprise as an orange glow is seen from the Mew Mew Princess's dark eyes then an orange forcefield appeared around the Mew Mew Princess.

"The Inner Scorpion?" Ahsoka blinked "But Crystal told me that belonged to Mew Erika..."

Before Ahsoka could react the Mew Mew Princess catches her off guard with a strong powerful slash. Ahsoka is flown backwards but she recovers skillfully landing almost over the cliff. She makes a point to look back glad to have landed not. She does however feel the painful slash.

Mew Ichigo looks at her "Correct, She DID use to belong to my friend."

Ahsoka then gets why Mew Ichigo was slipping into the Dark Side "Your friend died didn't she?"

"She did" Mew Ichigo tells Ahsoka "And I'm going to go threw Darth Vader's training to get my revenge on the one that killed her Pain, but to do this I'll have to kill you first!"

Ahsoka watches as Mew Ichigo Angel Mode burst into high pitch speed and quickly uses the Force to detect where she was coming from, when she sees her the Jedi Padawan tries to lash out with her lightsaber expecting to slash the Mew Mew in half but the Mew Mew Princess raises her weapon which itself was now glowing with the Inner Scorpion's orange glow was able to block the lightsaber "What?" Ahsoka demanded she uses the Force to Force Push her away but the Mew Mew Princess comes back and Ahsoka is forced to go onto the defensive. Ahsoka is able to dodge and force the Mew Mew Princess back but even the Padawan's skills are no match for the Mew Mew Princess with the Inner Scorpion's power.

"This is so great!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted as she disarms Ahsoka of her Lightsaber with one final sweep of her weapon then as Ahsoka jumps away grabs onto her leg and slams her head first into the ground dazing the Jedi Padawan. She watches as Ahsoka tries to get out of the daze then completes her sentence "Ahsoka Tano is it? It's true you don't know the power of the Darkside of the Force!" she grabs her her by the throat raising her to the sky and choking her.

"And it has so much more power than the Force!" She continues to strangle the Jedi Padawan "Any last words?"

She grips Ahsoka's neck so hard that the Jedi is gasping for breathe but she manages to gasp out "Ichigo, don't do this!" Ahsoka warns her "If you kill me, right now it'll remind you of your friend!"

The Mew Mew Princess continues to hold Ahsoka's neck with one firm hand while she picks up her weapon "Let's find out!" She then stabs the Jedi Padawan right threw the heart then carelessly shouts her attack "**Ribbon Purification Burst!**"

She attacks in close range with blows a hole threw her opponent's chest and blows her backwards. Ahsoka lands on the ground dying. With Mew Ichigo walking over towards her. The Jedi Padawan looks at Mew Ichigo and the Mew Mew Princess stops what she was doing for a moment. She looks at Ahsoka and remembers that it was what Erika looked like before she died. She closes her eyes to forget the reminder as Ahsoka speaks out her dying words "You...May have beaten me, but you will only get more corrupted using the Inner Scorpion like that...If revenge means that much to you then you are truly lost and will never return to the light."

She then dies leaving her lifeless body. Mew Ichigo Angel Mode looks at the slain girl. Thanks to the Inner Scorpion she had killed Ahsoka. She looks at her blood stained weapon and it reminds her of how Pain's weapons looked with Erika's blood that and her outfit decked in Erika's blood as well. She looks at the Jedi's body then shouts in anger "PAIN! I WILL KILL YOU! I will never forget what you did to Erika-chan, and now I see why Vader sent me! It is so I can do this to you without feeling remorse!"

She remembers Darth Vader's offer and takes the Jedi's body back to her ship where she puts it on the ship and orders the pilot robot to take off.

Mew Ichigo was fogged in her thoughts, not caring if the Inner Scorpion was listening to her. She starts grinning evilly as the thought of killing Pain was record in her mind and playing, over and over again. It was true, killing was a good feeling when you add hatred into it.

_This is great. So much better now. I'm now calmer and even more in focus than ever before. I should have just cared to kill my foes with hatred instead of letting them live. This is SO much wonderful._

The Inner Scorpion starts smiling, liking how much Ichigo is slowly changing.  
>This girl only gets darker and darker. <strong>I'm now almost free to do anything other than the times I was with Erika. Not that I like that, but I do. The more evil Ichigo is, the more I will like her. Get ready Pain, you're about to meet your match.<strong>

Meanwhile on the Star Destroyer, Darth Vader was having a chat with a bounty hunter, decked in blue armor. His blue helmet had a black visor in it. This was the Galaxies's best Bounty Hunter Boba Fett.

"There is a new target that remains a threat to the Empire" Darth Vader tells Boba Fett "It is the only royal heir of the Aliens. The Emperor has forseen her as an enemy that must be taken down so even if you'd want to take her alive the reward for her bounty will be a lot less."

Boba Fett watches Darth Vader closely this was the first time he had ever heard of an alive bounty being so low as a reward. Darth Vader lets this sink into the Bounty Hunter and continues "Therefor the Emperor wishes for the alien Princess, Crystal as she calls herself to be dead."

The Dark Lord of the Sith also adds on "Disintegration is acceptable this time and if you do so, the reward will be doubled to claim the reward bring me her weapon her double ended staff."

Boba Fett nods "Consider that done."

With this Boba Fett goes off and thanks to the coordinates Darth Vader gave him to Earth goes into his Ship Slave 1 and begins his way to Earth. A death bounty was just as good as any bounty in his books and he would be sure to get every bit of reward money even the doubled amount which meant that he will reintegrate the Alien Princess.

Luckily for Boba Fett and for Darth Vader, Ichigo's ship left when Slave 1 went into Hyperdrive. Mew Ichigo appears dragging Ahsoka's lifeless body.

"You have done well my Apprentice" Darth Vader said "By killing the Jedi Padawan, you are truly ready to begin your training."

"Yes, thank you Master" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode said as she was bowing before him.

Darth Vader senses something in the Mew Mew Princess's mind "I sense you have something you want to ask me?"

"Permission to ask it?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"For once, yes" Darth Vader spoke.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode did "It was what Ahsoka told me, she told me you were once Anakin Skywalker and she was your Padawan? Is that true?"

Darth Vader looks at his newly admitted apprentice "Yes, long ago I was once Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano was my Padawan, you are just like me only having trouble understanding the Dark Side."

Mew Ichigo is still bowing letting him continue even as she gives him her questionable look. Darth Vader catches her looking at him and continues "Let's just say like you, I also lost a person I cared about which carried me to be what I am today. With your new training under my guidance you will become just as powerful as I will."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode stands "Yes, sir thank you sir!"

Darth Vader turns viewing other Star Destroyers fly by "Try not to disappoint me during your training though."

"I won't" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode told him.

The two waited watching ships fly by. Mew Ichigo could only wonder what sort of training she'd be getting herself into but knew it would benefit her.

**End of Chapter.**

** Ichigo has just killed Ahsoka Tano and Boba Fett is on the hunt! Can the Dragon Knight, Naruto, and even Crystal avoid this Bounty Hunter? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 10: Darkness P5.**


	11. Chapter 10: Darkness P5

Chapter 10: Darkness P5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika and the Mew Mews Super Modes. I do not own Yugi as the Dragon Knight nor do I own Naruto Shippudden.  
><strong>

Back on Earth, Princess Crystal and Yugi Muto the famous Dragon Knight were walking side by side. The two were on a hurry to find Konoha the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The Alien Princess didn't know about this village, but if Yugi knew someone that could free Ichigo from her darkness, then it was worth the visit. Right now the Draogn Knight was leading the way. She just watched him from a far and knew at once he was going to be a great ally to all heroes everywhere. As they are going ahead when Crystal begins a new conversation with the Dragon Knight wanting to know more of this Naruto person he spoke of "So Yugi...What makes your friend Naruto so special again? I'm curious about what he can do or, is he famous."

Yugi understood the alien Princess she didn't know the planet her people used to own so it was reasonable so he answered " You could say that. Naruto is not that famous or that smart, but powerful, clever and has dealt with the Akatsuki. I heard recently he went up against some of them already, one of them being Itachi Uchiha again." Yugi told her he watches as the Alien Princess stops remembering the said man and his partner. The two were a handful for even Erika to beat alone.

Yugi noticed she looked well hurt at something but she eventually got over it as she spoke "That guy hugh? Plus you mentioned he is this Jinchuriki. Along with that the Akatsuki wants to capture them for their Tailed Beasts...Why though?" she was puzzled on why they would want that much power however she did know one thing it couldn't be a good reason.

Yugi shrugs as he admits what he has heard of the organization "I I don't honestly know, I asked that Ictachi once, but he never gave me a complete answer. All I know is that they want the Jinchuriki's massive Chakra in order to rule the world maybe. They already have some of them I think."

Princess Crystal sighs muttering "Should've known, my Master always told about the Sith or Dark Side users in general...Always wanting power to rule the world or gain a certain goal."

Yugi was silent letting it in. She then continues "Yeah...But do you think he might help Ichigo? We will need all the help."

The two continue to walk when Yugi once more breaks the silence and in a curious about why she didn't tell her friends about it "About that...Why not ask Ichigo's cousin Usagi and the other Sailor Senshi for help? There are supposed to be nine of them, not to mention the other Mew Mews as well. Plus you have your people."

Crystal responds remembering the recent events that happened "Not even all of us were a match against Darth Vader. So it's best to assume we won't be enough to save Ichigo. Besides, I don't want Usagi to know about this. You see she's been having a hard time lately, with Erika gone, and now her boyfriend Mamoru whom has left to America and hasn't responded to her yet...I'm worried about her as well."

Yugi begins to understand her then continues to lighten up the mood "I see, then I guess we're lucky I know Naruto. He knows the pain of loneliness and the pain of losing others. But even in despair, that guy won't give up! You'll see when you meet him. Just be careful you don't let make you pay for his ramen."

Crystal just laughs at Yugi's remark when suddenly she felt something almost like someone crying out loud and fading away she is on her knees as she feels it.

"CRYSTAL-SAN!" Yugi shouts both Alien Princess and Dragon Knight are unaware of Boba Fett's Slave I, spaceship rapidly approaching the Solar System towards Earth.

Inside the ship the feared Boba Fett thought to himself _Almost there, this Bounty is going to be easy. Especially when she doesn't know about it._

**Tokyo Mew Mew theme**

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

Back on Earth Yugi had seen the Alien Princess fall to her knees. For a moment there he thought she was having a heart attack, then again one being on their knees wasn't a sign of a heart attack.

"Crystal-san?" he asks her holding onto her shoulder.

She hears him looking at him as he extends his hand to help her up "Crystal-san, are you okay?"

Crystal allows him to help her up "Thank you...And Yugi, there isn't much time."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asks looking at the Alien Princess's face which was full of sadness and worry

"Ichigo-san has made her first kill. It was a close friend of mine."

"Impossible" Yugi told her "Ichigo-san would never do that! I've seen her fight a Dark Lord and we both managed to beat him...She's too kind and heroic, she'd never kill a friend. Who was she?"

"A Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano." Crystal said tears in her eyes " She died of someone with pure darkness. Ichigo...Why?"

Yugi couldn't help seeing the Alien Princess this way and he attempts to cheer her up as he looks up in the sky with pure anger, not of his but to Darth Vader "Crystal-san, I promise you, I am one hundred percent determined to save Ichigo!"

Princess Crystal just watches Yugi actually not only drying off her tears but finding it hard NOT to smile at him. She just felt that with Yugi they actually had a fighting chance in getting Ichigo back on the right track.

The Alien Princess now has new found faith in the boy and follows Yugi. If anyone knew any place to find another person for help, it was him. She didn't really explore the planet as much as she would've liked but the Dead Moon Circus and now these events prevented her from doing it. So she eagerly follows the boy. However she had a bad feeling someone was coming to try to kill her. While Yugi lead the way, the Alien Princess couldn't help but not look up at the sky. She didn't see anything but something was telling her deep inside something or someone was coming for her. She didn't know whom was coming for her but she knew someone was she looks up at the sky thinking to herself _I'm not sure who is coming for me, but whoever IT is I'm not going to like it!_

"Crystal-san?" Yugi asks her "Are you coming?"

The Alien Princess turns snapping out of her trance "Y-Y-Y-Yes I'm coming."

She hurries up with the heroic Dragon Knight.

On Darth Vader's Star Destroyer, the Lord of the Sith had been training, Mew Ichigo. She was still in Angel Mode.

"You have improved my apprentice" Darth Vader told her as she is now bowing before him "You have two other tests to complete."

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode is still bowing as the Sith Lord makes her rise up as she asks out "What is your bidding my master?"

Darth Vader looks at her "You weapon won't be good use against opponents with a lightsaber, so it's best to build your own lightsaber or find a metal that can resist them before you take your final test."

Mew Ichigo looks at him as she stands looking at the Dark Lord of the Sith "I see, where can I find these metals?"

"There are quite a few metals that can resist "Mandalorian Iron is one of them, They are found on Mandalore, a planet in the outer rim."

Mew Ichigo stood up as if she knew of her new mission or second test "Then I must go to Mandalore alone."

Darth Vader pauses listening in "Normally that would be your test, you see a smuggler stole some Mandalorian Iron to this Earth Rhelm and it's beginning guarded by this Nightwolf, I hear of rumors that he is a Shaman of sorts. You're task is to kill him and take the smuggled weapon.

"I hear and obey you Master" Mew Ichigo said.

Darth Vader turned "To secure the materials for your weapon or lightsaber defeat him at all cost and just like Ahsoka Tano don't come back if you fail."

"Yes, my master" Mew Ichigo said she stands up to leave.

Darth Vader watches her go off. Then turns to more pressing matters as he thought _Now that she's busy again, I now must make sure Crystal is eliminated thanks to the Bounty on her head. Besides...This fight will be quite the challenge for her. It should give me enough time to listen to Boba's victory._

In the Solar System, Slave I had just flown past the planet Mars and now he had sighted Earth! Boba Fett pauses looking at the blue planet which Vader had told him was mostly a human controlled planet. His victim Princess Crystal was on it as well as well as three of her subjects. Boba Fett quickly adjusts his blasters feeling them. He then checks his belt which held a few thermal detonators, and on his back was one standard Anti-Vehicle Rocket, his jet pack and his flamethrower.

"By the end of this day" Boba spoke to himself "You will die Princess...With no one to find your denigrated body and your weapon will be enough proof to claim the death battle."

With this Boba Fett pilots the Slave then lands it carefully unaware that it was almost close the Konoha where his target would be walking towards as well.

That being said, both Crystal and Yugi were just about to reach Konoha.

"So I'm guessing we are almost there?" Princess Crystal asked.

"Yes," Yugi said.

They were about to enter when someone's voice announced "Hey it's Yugi!"

Both Alien Princess and Dragon Knight look around then saw a shadow drop down. Then the shadow became a boy about the Yugi and Crystal's age. He wore basically an orange outfit but his jacket was a touch black and the Alien Princess saw the red circle on his back.

The young Ninja looks in front of the Dragon Knight and the Alien Princess and he seems to glare at the Alien Princess then he let's out "Hey! What the? Yugi,stay back! It's those weird elf people!" he then tightens his head band "I'm going to take her out!"

Yugi just sighs "Why am I not surprised to hear that coming from him?"

He watches the Alien Princess carefully. He knew first hand that aliens like her were more stronger than they appeared. Princess Crystal just looks at this boy thinking to herself _I've haven't done this in a LONG time, but he leaves me no choice...Hopefully he's one of the weak minded ones that it works on._

Princess Crystal gets up facing the new boy as she raises her hand then speaks out while waving it "You aren't interested in fighting me."

She was expecting the boy to have a strong mind there fore have a big, big problem in convincing the boy she was now on his side but she got the complete opposite of what she was expecting as the boy repeated in his words "I am not interested in fighting you."

"Hugh?" Yugi asked looking confused as Crystal smiles knowing it was working then continued "You will listen to every word I say to you."

The boy whom she now had the feeling was this Naruto person repeated "I will listen to every word you say to me."

Princess Crystal presses on waving her hand once more "You will think of me as a friend and not as an enemy."

Naruto repeats "I will think of you as a friend and not an enemy."

Yugi was still trying to figure out what was happening as Princess Crystal gave out one other command giggling at her ploy "And you will like fish."

"And I will like Fish" Naruto repeated.

Princess Crystal gave him a smile as she the went onto free the boy but Yugi then asked her with a curious tone "What was that and how can I do it?"

Princess Crystal answers him "One of the many powers of the Force. It's called the Jedi Mind Trick allowing the user to reason with the target to obey at will. It's safe, but only Jedi use it." she pauses before speaking the last part of her command "Now you will wake up."

"Now" Naruto mutters "I will wake up."

The ninja does indeed wake up then asks questions about the commands as he repeats them "Huh? What the? Okay...Why do I want to listen to pointy ears and why do I want to eat fish?"

While he was trying to figure it out Yugi turns to Crystal "That's so cool! You've got to teach me that!"

Princess Crystal gives him a small smile "Sure but remember, it's only effective on the weak minded. Like your friend here."

"Oh-man" Yugi sighs "I was hoping to Mind Trick Kaiba, to not force me into a Duel. I can't stand it! When I'm in school he comes in and challenges me, so he can prove who is the strongest Duelist there is."

"Ouch!" Naruto shouts "My head hurts!" he points at Crystal "But first TALK LADY!"

"Uh, Naruto" Yugi spoke "Forgetting someone?"

Naruto snaps out of it but quickly gets back in as he addresses Yugi "Oh right...WHY ARE YOU WITH HER?"

Princess Crystal answers for Yugi "I came for his help. A friend of ours has fallen to the Dark Side...Yugi thinks you might be able to help us. I'm Princess Crystal. You must be this Naruto person, Yugi's told me about."

Naruto beamed "That would be me, Naruto Uzumaki! What do you mean a friend of yours has fallen to this Dark Side? If it's Sasuke, you're three days late."

"Whose Sasuke?" Crystal asks.

"You're better off not knowing" Yugi tells her "Not until we've saved Ichigo-san."

"Ichigo?" Naruto asks "Mew Ichigo-chan right! WHAT?"

Princess Crystal turns nodding "Well, you respond fast...Yes, the Mew Mew Princess has fallen towards the path of the Dark Side of the Force."

Hearing the Mew Mew Princess part caused Naruto to chuckle "Mew Mew Princess? So Yugi was not only in love with a hot cat girl, but also a beautiful Princess too. You would've been one lucky guy too."

Yugi looks at Nartuto blushing "Come on Naruto! Do you have to tease me now?"

Naruto laughs a bit "What can I say? I'm like that."

Princess Crystal rolls her eyes "Besides like Yugi said, Ichigo is in trouble."

"How though?" Naruto asks her "I can't believe someone so good and kind hearted like Ichigo to turn to that path! You've got to tell me!"

Princess Crystal agreed to tell him but in her own words "Now Naruto, it seems you know about Mew Ichigo but, do you know Mew Erika?"

Naruto does recall the name "Mew Erika? Oh yeah! I remember her, she's a fun gal! How's she doing?"

Crystal's ears dropped almost like a dog's ears and she forced herself to answer while trying to keep back the tears "Erika died in battle."

"What?" Naruto asked shocked "Impossible."

"I know" Yugi said "I'm shocked too."

Naruto looks down at the ground, then towards the Alien Princess "How? Who could've beaten her, a Mew Mew like that?"

Crystal answers "By a member of the same group you have been facing, or so Yugi's told me, the Akatsuki"

Naruto blows out "WHAT? Why would those jerks try to kill Erika? She doesn't possess a Tailed Beast like me and Yugi do. Who did it? Was it Itachi?"

Princess Crystal answers "No, it wasn't Itachi. You see Naruto, Erika was targeted because of her Inner Demon and I don't want to tell how much power it has."

Naruto pails remembering his encounter with the Inner Scorpion form of Mew Erika, it was his Tailed Beast's Chakra that set her to go off "I know...But who would fight her with that much power? I need to know."

Crystal shrugs "All we know that she was beaten by a spiky orange haired pierced man named Pain and five others that looked at him."

"Pain him huh?" Naruto asks which Crystal found that quite interesting "You know him?"

"I do" Naruto said "Because this Pain person also killed someone precious to me."

Crystal looked down now knowing that Erika wasn't the only one that fell victim to Pain letting Yugi ask out "Oh-no, not Sakura or Hinata."

Naruto turns "No, luckily it wasn't them, he took Pervy Sage...He killed Jiraiya."

"Pervy Sage?" Princess Crystal asked.

"NO! HOW SO?" Yugi asked "Jiraiya is supposed to be one of the three legendary Ninja Sannin! He should've been able to fight that Pain guy."

Naruto answers " Pain is the leader of the Akatsuki."

"Darn" Yugi spoke "I had a feeling as much. Not even Itachi shouldn't be able to kill Erika."

Naruto then got out of it "Never mind me, you guys fail in stopping Ichigo? Yugi should've been able to beat her with ease."

Crystal shakes her head "Stop her not fight her. Yeah, I figured Yugi's relationship with Ichigo should have snapped her out of it but no luck..."

"Didn't Yugi try kissing her like Prince Charming would've done ?" Naruto asks causing Yugi to blush "NARUTO! I can't, Ichigo's love is with Masaya."

Crystal sighs "Not to mention they have a child in the future too."

"THEY HAVE A WHAT NOW?" Yugi asks as Naruto laughed at this "HAHAHAHA, Now that I had to laugh!"

Crystal gives them a look "Focus please, now we must find a way to save Ichigo from Darth Vader."

"Bader?" Naruto asked.

Yugi turns "Darth Vader he's a Sith Lord! Sort of like a Dark Lord but much more powerful."

Princess Crystal turns "Darth Vader is the one that has her on his side."

"Don't worry" Naruto told Crystal "With my power I can defeat anyone even this Darth Vader."

"I'm not quite sure" Crystal responds to him "You see Darth Vader has the Dark Side of the Force which means he has many other abilities." she turns to Yugi "Will you allow me to demonstrate?"

Yugi gives her a nod "Go ahead, Princess Crystal."

Naruto looks at her "What do you mean special abilities?"

Crystal responds lifting her hand watching as Naruto brings up his hands as he start to choke "Allow me to show you a bit of power Darth Vader has." then she grips her hand. Then Crystal responds "This is called Force Grip, you'd be wise to remember that this is Darth Vader's favorite type of Force Power. It allows one to strangle an opponent both Jedi and Sith can use it but the Sith will use it to kill Jedi on the other hand will use it to stop their enemies from moving and to capture them but not to kill."

Naruto felt something invisible grab around his throat and for some odd reason was struggling to breathe, his face was turning blue as he tried to breathe "Ach, half normal!" he brings his hands to his neck trying to pry whatever was gripping his neck. Sadly he couldn't find it.

"Half Normal?" Princess Crystal asked.

Yugi responds with a nod "Yes...You see Naruto's friend and teammate Sakura Haruno used to beat him senseless for no reason."

"Oh?" Crystal said "Then I better release him."

She releases Naruto from her grip and he collapses onto the ground breathing normally. It takes him a quite a while to recover but while he is he is still coming around he looks at Princess Crystal with disbelief that she had such a great power. Princess Crystal sees him then tells him "That is just one of many Force abilities, Darth Vader has many more, and I also have the Force as well."

"I've been meaning to ask Crystal-san" Yugi told her "What is this Force?"

Princess Crystal responds "The Force is an energy field that is created by all living things, but only Jedi and Sith learn to master it."

Naruto looks at her pointing "Wow! Can you teach me?"

Princess Crystal looks at him "I'm not sure if we have the time at the moment. It took me one or two years to master the Power of the Force and right now Ichigo-san doesn't exactly have that time."

"But I can learn this thing half of what the time frame is expected! Heck I mastered the Rasengan within two weeks!"

"What?" Crystal found herself asking.

Yugi nods "Naruto does have the ability to learn things much more faster than most people would've but Naruto...Crystal-san is right, Ichigo-san needs our help as soon as possible."

"The more she follows Darth Vader's orders and undergoes the power of the Darkside, the harder it will be to bring her back to the light" Princess Crystal told them.

"We'll then where should we start?" Naruto asked.

Princess Crystal turned "It is getting very late, I might suggest if we can spend the night somewhere then figure out from there."

Yugi agrees "She's right, but Crystal don't you have a ship?"

Crystal turns "I do but right now my people have it to help the Mew Mews and their allies the Sailor Senshi."

"Sailor Senshi?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you all later" Crystal said "Once we found a place to sleep in."

Yugi turns to the Alien Princess and Naruto agrees "Yugi could stay with me, Granny Tsunade could ask another friend of mine to look after you."

"Surely Tsunade might want to know about what is happening to Mew Ichigo" Naruto said.

Princess Crystal sighs hating to tell another leader about Mew Ichigo's sudden turn to the Darkside. The Alien Princess finally nods "Alright, I guess having this Tsunade know about this might help us as well."

Naruto leads the way giving the Alien Princess her first look around Konoha. He takes her to Hokage's Tower where Lady Tsunade was surprised to see the Alien Princess. Lady Tsunade appeared to be a beautiful young woman but in fact she was an old woman around fifty-one years of age, she had long blond hair wore a grey shirt and blue pants, she was also wearing a green jacket. Luckily both Yugi and Naruto explained that Princess Crystal was now an ally to them which her years of experience as a ninja she was able to tell that this was indeed the truth. Crystal then explained her own mission. Whom she decided to take along the famous Dragon Knight and thanks to the Dragon Knight's suggestion Naruto would be going along with them of course it was up to her.

"So you see Lady Hokage" Princess Crystal said "The Mew Mew Princess, Mew Ichigo has fallen to the Dark Side of the Force, under the teachings of Darth Vader, my skills aren't strong enough to persuade her back. Yugi thinks that sense Naruto has dealt with something similar...Yugi believes the three of us could turn her back to the light."

"I see" Tsunade said with her hands folded "And Naruto, I am assigning you this mission. Help Princess Crystal and the Dragon Knight bring Mew Ichigo back to the light side."

"You got it!" Naruto told her.

"Also, this Darth Vader sounds evil and he just might send someone to eliminate Crystal" Lady Tsunade said.

"Why do you sense that?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade answered still with her hands folded "Simple, Crystal must be a very lucky girl, for she must be the only other alien or opponent to survive a battle against Darth Vader. In doing so he knows it. If not call it a hunch."

"Right" Yugi said turning to Naruto "She is a Princess too so we'll have two mission insuring Crystal's safety-"

"You don't have to Dragon Knight" Crystal kindly interrupted.

"But you are a Princess" Yugi pointed out "And you don't exactly have your people to protect you, but I must admit I haven't seen you fight well but you are your people's only ruler. You need to survive without a ruler your people won't know what to do, especially when this Deep Blue is gone."

Princess Crystal turns "Oh alright. I'm more concerned for Mew Ichigo's safety and well being. Than mine, it was something my Master a Jedi term for teacher Master Yoda taught me as well."

"And I can tell Master Yoda taught you well" Yugi admitted.

Princess Crystal's response was a smile on her face. Master Yoda was a strict but great teacher. She remembered her training with Master Yoda. The great Jedi Master would always be a big part of her life.

Yugi turns "So Princess Crystal, will you allow Naruto to help protect you?"

"Well" Crystal told them "I guess I'll allow it, but until Ichigo is brought back to the light."

Lady Tsunade agrees "I suppose that is for the best. We can't exactly have Naruto away from the village for years again."

"I'm not quite sure how long it'll take us to bring her back" Princess Crystal said "But I have a feeling we will hopefully in one week or two."

"Providing we can track her down" Yugi said.

"I should be able to" Princess Crystal said "With the Force, that is if she hasn't learned any of abilities from the Darkside to clog mine."

Yugi agrees nodding his head as Tsunade turns to Princess Crystal "I guess Sakura Haruno can take you up for the night."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage" Princess Crystal said.

The Fifth Hokage nodded "In these troubling times it is best to have a friend. Now Sakura did report she was attacked when she went to Tokyo..."

Princess Crystal nods "I believe I was there to see it, her attacker was a brand new enemy to Tokyo...We aren't sure exactly who is commanding them. But it seems the attacker is this Sailor Iron Mouse. I know she has to have a leader whom remains unanimous."

The Fifth Hokage turns to the Alien Princess "I see, a brand new enemy for your allies has appeared and has attacked Sakura...What for?"

"We still have unanswered questions of our own" Crystal admits "The question you asked, what for is one of the unanswered questions. However I have a strange feeling that whatever is attacking Tokyo maybe connected somehow with this Akatsuki. Not sure what though."

Lady Tsunade nods understandingly "I see then we might as well be on the look out as well if these two enemies are connected somehow."

Princess Crystal shook her head as Tsunade smiles "For tonight you'll be staying with Sakura Haruno."

"Thank you Lady Hokage" Crystal said.

The Fifth Hokage turns and orders them to leave. Princess Crystal is forced to explain to Sakura whom had attacked her that and they had little answers. Sakura actually got along with Princess Crystal and the Alien Princess was on her side.

When Princess Crystal was inside the house but she could actually feel something wasn't right. She didn't see Slave I but yet she did feel Boba Fett's presence. She would be right for Boba Fett had hidden Slave I in a secret location. Now the Bounty Hunter had actually seen Princess Crystal. He doubled checked his gear and proceeded to tour the Leaf Village's gates looking for an opening or time to strike.

Meanwhile Mew Ichigo had found Earth Rhelm that really wasn't on an Earth. Her ship was above the planet. Sure enough her scans had indicated Nightwolf was there. She too checked her weapons before preparing for her attack.

"This is it, my chance to make Master proud and teach me the power to destroy Pain. I will make him pay. I will make him regret his own existence. I will show him a power that's beyond a god!" Mew Ichigo says as she holds tightly to her weapon. The Inner Scorpion grins for the sound of her host's path of darkness.

** That's right Ichigo. Hate him, destroy him, kill him! Take revenge for Erika's death and experience it to make you stronger unlike any other! And don't mess this up, I know you won't.**

"I know that. I will kill this Nightwolf and gain even more power. I don't care what happens to me, I will follow this path of darkness. I shall be victorious, no matter what happens to me. I will succeed and no one is going to stop me." Ichigo said coldly as her eyes were as dark as her heart was. She was sure, she must do this for revenge, for her hatred and sorrow. She prepares to move out, with only her intent to kill again.

One thing was sure, Princess Crystal nor Nightwolf knew what was in store with them.

**END OF CHAPTER. FINALLY THE NEXT EPISODE OF TOKYO MEW MOON IS UP. SORRY THAT IT WAS A BIT SHORT. There was supposed to be a battle scene in this one but I decided to leave it till the next chapter. Next chapter is Chapter 11: Darkness P6  
><strong>


End file.
